A Maldição do Lobo
by HiddenStoryteller
Summary: Na nova pastelaria de Tomoeda, Sakura encontra um jovem empregado um pouco estranho que lhe dá uma flor. Não sabe, contudo, o que o presente significa, nem qual é o passado escondido por detrás dos olhos do garoto. Mas Syaoran também não o quer revelar.
1. Caramel Drops

**Disclaimer: **As personagens de Card Captor Sakura pertencem às magakas Clamp.

**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto é uma caloira normal, com tendência para arranjar sarilhos (como no manga…) e que acredita em seres mágicos, embora não o confesse. Keroberus, o animal guardião, é um bichinho criado pela sua mente infantil, que serve muitas vezes de consciência (um pouco como o Grilo em _Pinóquio_). A sua vida muda após um estranho encontro com um chinês numa pastelaria, Syaoran Li, que foge do seu passado, do seu presente e daquilo que se pode tornar no seu futuro.

**Capítulo I**

_**Caramel Drops**_

O fim de tarde estava morno e suave. Corria uma leve brisa pela rua, fazendo ondular a saia do uniforme de Sakura Kinomoto que olhava, absorta, para a montra colorida da pastelaria Mikako, iluminada pela luz brilhante dos candeeiros de rua. O objecto que os olhos pareciam querer devorar era um pequeno bolo de chocolate, coberto de pepitas e de um líquido fluído, de um tom castanho claro. Ao lado estavam dois bolos de morangos, grandes, brancos e com pequenos morangos adornados por o que parecia ser uma neve de açúcar. Atrás duas tortas de maçã. À direita, bolinhos de arroz numa bandeja de vidro. Se o Céu existisse, estava à sua frente. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, ajeitando a sua mochila. Pôs uma madeixa do seu cabelo cor de mel, escurecido pela noite que começava a cair. Cheirava a canela e mel, cheiro proveniente do interior da pastelaria, agora vazia e prestes a fechar.

_Sakura-chan, até parece qu' um bolinho te estragava o visual… E aquele com caramelo parece tão bom…_

_Hoeee Kero-chan, não sejas chato, até parece que tenho dinheiro que chegue_… Sakura suspirou, enquanto a sua mão alcançava a pequena bolsa, dentro do seu casaco de colegial. Como esperava, pela magreza da bolsa, nem uma moeda lhe restava.

_Se não tivesses comprado aqueles elásticos para o cabelo…_

Sakura decidiu ignorar a voz irritante que ecoava na sua cabeça e avançou pela rua fora, com o andar levemente cansado, fruto de duas horas extra de treino. A pastelaria Mikako era a nova sensação da cidade e Sakura já há algum tempo que queria comprar um daqueles bolos para Otou-san provar e levar para a Universidade, já que passava cada vez menos tempo em casa, com as investigações _in-situ_, para as quais era chamado frequentemente. Sorriu enquanto pensava no rosto meigo e cansado do Otou-san, com sombras escondidas atrás dos olhos, enquanto ele lhe contava tudo o que se tinha passado durante os dias em que tinha ficado fora. Sabia que Otou-san providenciava tudo para que nada faltasse a Sakura enquanto ele estivesse fora. E Onii-chan estava na faculdade… Bem longe, em Tokyo. Ele e Yukito-san.

Um esboço de um sorriso tonto apareceu na cara de Sakura. Yukito-san…

Não se tinha afastado nem cinco metros quando ouviu um enorme ribombar de caixas a cair algures atrás de si.

"Hanyaaa!"

Virou-se assustada e correu para a pessoa que as deixara cair, bloqueando totalmente a rua com a imensidão de caixas de cartão. A pessoa em questão estava ajoelhada e esfregava o braço esquerdo com algum ardor.

"Daijoubu? Não se magoou?" Sakura baixou-se, tirando a mochila dos ombros, e estendeu a sua mão para o ombro do que agora via ser um jovem adulto de cabelos castanhos, vestido com o uniforme de empregado. Assim que lhe tocou no ombro, o jovem retirou-lhe a mão e pôs-se de pé, murmurando um simples obrigado, com uma pequena vénia. Um pouco embaraçada, Sakura virou-se para as caixas caídas e apanhou algumas das pequenas, empilhando-as de novo.

"Para onde quer que eu as ponha?"

O jovem não olhou para ela, demasiado ocupado a fechar os caixotes abertos, com o conteúdo espalhado pelo chão. Sakura reparou nas mãos estranhamente morenas, adornadas por mangas abertas, enquanto colocava pequenos embrulhos com todo o cuidado por cima de pequenas caixinhas brancas.

"Deixe-as aí por favor."

Do lado esquerdo de Sakura, a porta da pastelaria encontrava-se aberta, embora vazia. O rapaz tinha tentado levar as caixas empilhadas para dentro da pastelaria, algo difícil até para o melhor dos equilibristas. Suspirou, olhando para o ar aflito do rapaz que tentava desesperadamente compor os tampos das caixas e não perder nada do seu conteúdo. Sorrindo, a garota pegou em três caixas e dirigiu-se para dentro da loja.

"Posso pô-las em cima da bancada?" Gritou, olhando à sua volta. Era a primeira vez que entrava na pastelaria. Não era um espaço grande, de facto. Era uma pastelaria circular, com uma bancada envidraçada reluzente, com rebordos verdes, já sem bolos. As cadeiras estavam empilhadas em cima das mesas, de madeira. As paredes estavam repletas com pinturas relativas a bolos e outras iguarias. Do tecto pendia um antigo candelabro, com pequenos véus caídos, que davam agora um ar sinistro ao lugar. Olhou para a porta pintada de verde, com um pequeno sino em frente dela.

O garoto, ainda ajoelhado, olhou para ela, visivelmente incomodado. As sombras do passeio escondiam-lhe os olhos. Pegou novamente num monte de caixas que lhe tapavam a cara e, obstinadamente, levou-as para dentro da pastelaria.

"Não era preciso incomodar-se, a sério. Eu trato disto."

Sakura sorriu. O garoto não parecia ser muito mais velho que ela. Saiu da pastelaria e agarrou na sua mala e nas caixas que restavam. Ao conseguir equilibrar duas bastante grandes deu-se conta que eram muito mais pesadas do que aparentavam.

_Não vai correr bem Sakura-chan… Não vai correr CUIDADO COM A PAREDE!_

Sakura apenas sentiu uma forte colisão que a fez bater com a cabeça e tombar para trás. Segurou as caixas com força e esperou o embate no chão. No entanto, ao deixar relaxar o corpo, sem sentir dor alguma, ficou espantada por o pavimentado ser bastante confortável. Sentiu um cheiro adocicado a cacau e baunilha a invadir-lhe os sentidos. Algo forte se mexeu para a frente da sua cintura. Uma mão morena.

"Eu disse-lhe que não era preciso incomodar-se." Um suave sussurrar atrás de si fê-la aperceber-se que tinha sido sentada no chão e que alguém a agarrava pela cintura, de um jeito firme. Ainda com os olhos fechados, e com o corpo a tremer do susto, Sakura virou-se para trás, para balbuciar um gomen nasai arrependido. No entanto, não o pôde fazer porque algo macio e frio se encontrava bem perto dos seus lábios. Num momento, tudo o que viu ao abrir os olhos foi o olhar espantado do garoto, enquanto ele a largava, caindo ele próprio para trás e ela a afastar-se, ainda no chão, derrubando as caixas que transportavam.

Sakura olhou para o pavimento, enquanto se levantava e murmurava desculpas em surdina. O garoto levantou-se e transportou as restantes caixas, parecendo um autêntico robot. Por segundos, Sakura pensou que realmente o tinha ofendido com a sua insistência. Compôs a saia preta, retirando-lhe algum pó. Sentiu que o sangue lhe fervia nas faces, deixando-a com calor, apesar de o Sol já se ter posto há algum tempo e de uns tons azuis-escuros terem começado a tingir o céu.

Entrou dentro da pastelaria, receosa, e parou atrás do garoto. Este pegava agora num pano e passava-o pela bancada. Sakura podia jurar que o garoto ouvia o coração dela a bater, como um comboio quando se aproxima.

De repente, o jovem virou-se para trás, fazendo com que o seu cabelo castanho (Sakura via agora que era da mesma cor que aquele bolo com avelãs) se despenteasse um pouco, e fitou-a nos olhos. Eram grandes, líquidos, do mesmo tom dos cabelos, com sobrancelhas escuras que os tornavam mais frios, contrariando o calor que parecia vir dos mesmos.

_Oi, Sakura-chan, vamos embora… O garoto é estranho, não gosto dele._

"Não precisa de se incomodar mais. Espero que não se tenha magoado quando caiu. E, sobretudo… " Notou-se um ligeiro, realmente ténue, rubor nas faces morenas. "… Que não tenha levado a mal aquilo que aconteceu."

Sakura sorriu, timidamente. O garoto falara num tom de voz adulto e severo, bem diferente daquele que lhe tinha dito que não era preciso apanhar as caixas.

"Ah, não se preocupe, já estou mais que habituada a cair no chão!" Falou baixinho, começando a recuar para sair. O garoto avançou para ela.

_Ok, já se desculparam mutuamente, podemos ir embora?_

"Não me referia a isso."

Ela olhou para ele, inclinando a cabeça para um lado. Estaria ele a referir-se àquele encontro de caras?

"Nani?"

Ele suspirou, virando-se novamente para qualquer coisa que estaria escondida bem para dentro de uma caixa, cheia de papelinhos e plásticos, que agora começavam a preencher o espaço que rodeava os sapatos do garoto. Sakura tentou espreitar o que estaria na caixa, mas achou melhor começar a despedir-se e começou a dirigir-se para a porta, agarrando na mesma. O sininho tocou.

"Melhor eu ir… Peço desculpa pelas caixas…"

O garoto continuou a remexer dentro da caixa.

_Vamos Sakura-chan…_

Abriu mais a porta e encaminhou-se para a rua, ainda à espera de um cumprimento da parte do garoto. Mal pôs um pé no pavimento, uma mão agarrou-lhe o braço, fazendo-a virar para trás.

O garoto estava atrás de si, com algo que parecia uma flor de cerejeira de chocolate na sua mão direita. Sakura olhou para o pequeno doce e sorriu, murmurando apenas qualquer coisa como "está muito bem feito". Tinha cinco pétalas, recortadas tal como uma verdadeira. No centro tinha pequenos pontinhos a fingir de pólen. A própria flor parecia ter sido simplesmente banhada em chocolate, porque as pétalas não se encontravam esticadas, mas sem dobradas para cima, como uma flor real. Uma verdadeira maravilha em ponto pequeno. No entanto, o encontro estava a tornar-se demasiado insólito e ela só queria correr para casa. Sentiu suores frios a escorrerem-lhe pela espinha abaixo.

Sem sorrir, o garoto pegou no chocolate com os dedos e levou-o aos lábios da garota, roçando-o apenas. Se tivesse sorrido ou murmurado qualquer gentileza, Sakura teria de bom grado aberto a boca num jeito divertido, agradecendo em seguida e ter-se-ia ido embora. Assim, ela retraiu-se apenas, com o braço ainda preso. O chocolate mantinha-se ainda à frente da sua boca, sem se mover. Olhou os olhos do rapaz, da cor do chocolate trabalhado – uma cor quente, quase avermelhada, com pequenos brilhos. Como dois pingos enormes de chocolate numa superfície marmórea. Dois pingos que pediam paciência, tempo. Pediam refúgio. Hipnotizada, Sakura inclinou-se para a flor e deixou que a sua boca a cobrisse e que as pontas dos dedos do garoto lhe tocassem nos lábios.

No momento em que Sakura deixou que o chocolate se derretesse na sua boca (quente, com um sabor doce e ao mesmo tempo forte a cacau, canela e, oh, caramelo, como se, de repente, tivesse provado seda, de tão suave que era), o garoto largou-a e um esboço de um sorriso apareceu na sua face, iluminada apenas pelo candeeiro de rua.

"Que tal estava?"

Ainda a saborear o doce, Sakura olhou-o com estranheza. A voz tímida e de um jovem voltara, bem como o tom moreno.

"Sou eu que os faço e este foi o primeiro que me correu realmente bem…É muito complicado fazer com que o caramelo não endureça dentro do chocolate quando o trabalho…"

O medo de Sakura dissipou-se. O garoto era estranho, sem dúvida, podia não bater até bem da cabeça, mas talvez isso se devesse a um desejo enorme de ser bom na arte da pastelaria. Sorriu, de uma maneira que achou encorajadora.

"Estava divinal, nunca comi chocolate tão bom como este…"

Aí, o garoto deixou descair os ombros, revelando o cansaço. Um novo rubor subiu-lhe às faces. Endireitou-se de seguida.

"Peço desculpa se a assustei… Só queria recompensá-la pela ajuda que me deu."

Da garganta de Sakura soltou-se uma gargalhada de alívio e algum constrangimento.

"Ora essa, sou eu quem tem de pedir desculpa…" Saiu da pastelaria, sem tirar os olhos do garoto. Sorriu e acenou. "Ja ne."

Ele apenas lhe acenou, voltando para dentro da pastelaria e desapareceu na escuridão. Sakura correu pelo passeio fora, fazendo com que os seus sapatos fizessem um barulho rouco no pavimento. Agora, o céu estava todo de um tom azul-escuro e as primeiras estrelas despontavam.

Quando chegou, finalmente, ao quarto e se atirou para a sua cama fofa e quente decidiu que os olhos do garoto não eram como pingos de chocolate… Eram como pingos de caramelo.

* * *

Se havia coisa que o Clã Li lhe apontava desde pequeno, era a sua curiosa incapacidade para comunicar decentemente com garotas. Não que lhe fosse muito necessário, como diziam, ele só precisava delas para se "inspirar"… Não tinham ficado muito satisfeitos quando repararam que o seu quarto estava vazio e que não havia sinais dele. _Morram agora, cobardes._

Tinha apagado todas as luzes da cozinha, arrumado todo o material de cozinha que chegara e o seu uniforme estava impecavelmente dobrado dentro da sua mala. Em cima dela, uma pequena pasta de plástico cobria as palavras CV. Acariciou-o ao de leve. Só Deus sabia o quanto aquilo lhe tinha facilitado a vida.

Olhou em seu redor, inspeccionando tudo. Já podia ir para casa. Dentro da sua cabeça vagueavam ainda imagens do insólito encontro daquela tarde com uma garota de olhos verde-esmeralda. Tinha a certeza que a tinha assustado e estava verdadeiramente arrependido de o ter feito, mesmo que não o quisesse. Mas era estranho que alguém lhe tocasse, ou tentasse ajudá-lo…

Um rasgo de dor passou-lhe na cabeça e Syaoran tentou apoiar-se na mesa que estaria algures à sua esquerda. A sua visão ficou turva e os seus globos oculares pareciam querer explodir algures dentro da sua cabeça. O seu punho embateu contra a parede, enquanto Syaoran arquejava em sofrimento, com a outra mão na garganta. Tinha passado demasiado tempo, tempo a mais desde a última vez que… Que fora aquilo que era agora, sem escolha ou fuga possível.

A sua garganta estava seca e cada golfada de ar que respirava era como facas afiadas que o trespassavam. E, no entanto, o seu coração batia, lento, num compasso de marcha fúnebre. Como se fizesse troça dele.

Deixou que as pernas cedessem devagar, enquanto se agarrava à bancada, em busca de uma garrafa de água. Uma picada atravessou-lhe o peito, fazendo-o arquejar mais e mais. Os seus olhos arregalavam-se-lhe, querendo sair das órbitas. Quando alcançou a garrafa, dentro de uma gaveta, os seus membros paralisaram, subitamente. Não conseguia ver, tudo estava turvo e escuro. A tremer, embateu contra a bancada, numa estúpida tentativa de fazer com que a gaveta caísse. O esforço valeu-lhe uma forte dor no ombro. Caiu no chão, impotente e com convulsões.

Na sua mente ecoavam cânticos e uivos. A sua pele estava em brasa e parecia pulsar.

_Não, hoje não, Deus tende piedade, hoje não…_

Na sua mala estava a chave, ele sabia disso. Tentou chegar-lhe com a mão a tremer. Assim que sentiu o peso frio, rastejou até à porta, sentindo sangue na sua boca. Fechou-a, atirando-se contra ela e conseguiu dar uma volta à chave.

Depois, deixou-se escorregar e cair para o chão.

A última coisa que ouviu foi "Sempre a tentar ser maior que os outros, não é, _Pequeno Lobo_?"


	2. I Don't Want To Cry

**Capítulo**** II**

_**I don't want to cry.**_

Desde que viera para Tokyo deixara de acreditar que as suas manhãs começavam com um nascer do Sol, calmo, azul e fresco, ou com pequenos pássaros a cantar na árvore do jardim. Na verdade, para ele, deixara de haver manhã – era apenas uma continuação da noite, agitada, escura e sedutora, cujas horas passavam rapidamente ao som das buzinas dos veículos e com sons humanos nas ruas. Era algo estranhamente reconfortante, na verdade. Tokyo parecia sempre tão fria e funcional de dia, tão politicamente correcta. De noite, soltavam-se as rédeas, a noite tomava posse do sangue das pessoas. Era um misto de luzes laser, fluorescentes e berrantes, com um cheiro a noite e a terra. Ele e o seu companheiro de quarto saíam, às vezes, apenas para contemplar a multidão, como dois voyeurs. O colorido que lhes era negado de dia, fechados em salas e bibliotecas, era-lhes oferecido à noite, pelas bebidas nos copos e pela fumaça que saía das bocas. Por vezes, subiam a Torre e ficavam lá horas, mesmo que no dia seguinte estivessem demasiado cansados para ouvirem duas palavras seguidas nas aulas.

Como era o caso daquela "continuação de noite".

Touya bebia o café de olhos fechados, como se uma cola lhe agarrasse as pestanas. Algures à sua frente, Yukito comia ruidosamente a sua quinta torrada. Nem precisava de abrir os olhos para ver a magreza do rosto do seu mais que melhor amigo, cujos olhos cinzentos se encontravam cada vez mais vezes rodeada por sombras. O apetite voraz que era conhecido por todos os que o conhecessem parecia diminuir de dia para dia. Decidiu abrir os olhos.

Yukito Tsukishiro, com uma mão a apoiar a sua cabeça, olhava a toalha, parecendo vagamente interessado num nódoa de ketchup. Os cabelos estavam a ficar grandes demais – inúmeras mechas de cor cinzenta caíam-lhe para a face, escondendo o olhar cor de nuvem. Não cortara a barba, o que o lhe dava um ar de velho, cansado, exausto. Um perfeito cachorro abandonado que sabe que nunca regressará a casa.

"Yuki, devias ficar em casa."

Yukito levantou a cabeça lentamente e olhou para Touya, com um sorriso terno no rosto. Sempre aquele sorriso, o sorriso número 24, como costumava dizer Touya há uns anos, aquele que usava quando queria dizer "estou mal, mas, por favor, não se rale comigo.". Mas Touya ralava-se.

"Sério, não andas a comer nem a descansar convenientemente." O seu tom de voz era o de um pai ou irmão preocupado. Até cruzara as mãos em cima da mesa, afastando a sua caneca. Tudo o que estragava a sua performance era o seu pijama com coelhinhos.

Yukito sorria apenas. Levantou-se da mesa, levando consigo o prato vazio. Batia ligeiramente contra as coisas que encontrava pelo caminho.

"Preocupas-te demais comigo Toya, eu estou bem." Olhou para Touya enquanto passava a loiça por água. O moreno arrepiou-se quando ouviu o amigo a tratá-lo por To-ya, usando aquele ligeiro sotaque… Era delicioso. Há já três anos que viviam naquele apartamento com apenas um quarto, onde dormiam ambos em duas camas estreitas. Era um apartamento pequeno, mas gostavam dele assim.

Touya deslocou-se até ao quarto, dando a conversa por encerrada. Nada o fazia falar de manhã. Enquanto vestia a primeira t-shirt que lhe aparecera no roupeiro, pensava na noite anterior. Aquelas saídas tinham de acabar. Nem Otou-san sabia delas. Não fazia nada de mal, era apenas sair e ver outros vivendo. Era como um bom filme. O problema é que as "idas ao cinema" começavam a prejudicar seriamente Yukito.

Ouviu o seu celular a tocar. O toque, parecido com pequenos sinos, denunciava a pessoa que lhe estava a ligar. Decidiu ignorar os sinos.

"Toya, a Mizuki-san está-te a ligar!"

Yukito berrava da cozinha, rouco. Touya atirou o pijama para dentro do roupeiro e pôs o celular debaixo da almofada, abafando o som. Foi lavar os dentes. Quando voltou, o celular já não emitia aquele ruído irritante e tudo o que se ouvia era Yukito a deixar-se cair no sofá da sala, afirmando que, talvez, apenas talvez, estivesse um pouco cansado.

A mochila estava a um canto do quarto, aberta e de tal modo cheia de pastas e folhas que, ela própria, parecia querer vomitar tudo lá para fora. A persiana ainda estava fechada, com um sol pálido a entrar pelas brechas. Num gesto brusco, puxou o estore e a luz bateu-lhe na cara. Semicerrou os olhos.

Nem eram ainda seis da manhã, mas Tokyo era Tokyo e nunca tirava folga. Tinham de ir a pé, inclusive. Mais tarde, iriam para o pequeno laboratório onde tinham conseguido um emprego em part-time. O fumo dos carros iria bater-lhe nas caras e as buzinas iriam encher-lhe os ouvidos, não agora, mas nessa altura. As seis horas era a única altura em que o tempo parecia gelar e respirar bem fundo.

Touya pegou na mochila e na pasta castanha de Yukito e fechou a porta do quarto. O seu amigo estava meio adormecido no sofá, descalço, como um anjo caído que pede clemência a Deus. Sem saber porquê, a ideia fê-lo sorrir.

Baixou-se para ficar ao nível do sofá e abanou suavemente Yukito.

"Anda Yuki, se não chegamos atrasados… Dormir é à noite, em vez de estares a ver as garotas giras a passar…"

Sem abrir os olhos, Yukito sorriu de uma forma verdadeiramente satisfeita.

"Ora, ora, quem és tu para falar de mim… Mas, bem, agora tens a Misuki-san para te acalmar os teus instintos de feroz predador de fêmeas atraentes."

Touya teve de se rir, contrafeito. Abanou a cabeça, agradecendo por Yuki estar de olhos fechados e não ver o seu olhar magoado. Abanou-o novamente.

"Se te portares bem, peço-lhe para ela te apresentar uma das amigas dela."

De novo aquele sorriso maldoso apareceu na face branca de Yukito, ainda com as pálpebras fechadas. Humedeceu os lábios, ligeiramente entontecido do sono. Touya aproximou-se mais da face de Yukito, de tão baixo que ele falava. Ou não.

"Oh-oh, não preciso que ela me apresente ninguém. Sinceramente, se as amigas forem tão sérias como ela, sou capaz de me aborrecer de morte. E, para morrer, bastam-me as aulas…

Riu, enquanto se virava de lado, abrindo os olhos e fixando os castanhos-escuros de Touya. Olhos que pareciam feitos de Coca-Cola. Esticou o seu dedo indicador para tocar no nariz de Touya.

"Não precisas de me arranjar uma garota só porque tu arranjaste uma. Não estou assim _tão _necessitado…" O olhar de Yukito era sempre tão mais meigo e vulnerável sem os seus óculos redondos. Mesmo quando se divertia a arreliar Touya.

Ele sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir as palavras do amigo. Deixou que a sua testa cutocasse suavemente a de Yukito. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração do garoto na sua face e a tortuosa proximidade.

_Não sabes o quanto eu me arrependo de ter encontrado uma…_

Cinco minutos mais tarde partiam os dois para a Universidade, o braço de Touya por cima dos ombros de um Yukito ainda meio adormecido, de óculos tortos e com ar de quem acaba de ter um sonho maravilhoso.

Há já mais de uma meia hora que Yukito não registava nada no seu caderno. Nos seus olhos bailavam fórmulas, átomos e muões e tudo parecia normal para ele. A voz do professor ecoava do outro lado da sala, que parecia estar a anos-luz de distância. Ao seu lado, Touya escrevinhava rapidamente. A sua mão tremia e olhava sub-repticiamente para o relógio. Pobre Touya. Yukito lembrava-se de quando tudo parecia tão luminoso e perfeito, mesmo com aulas enfadonhas e com o trânsito a ecoar-lhes aos ouvidos a noite toda. Iam a Tomoeda uma vez por mês e ficavam por lá nas férias, a trabalhar. Depois, passavam uns dias numa casa perto da do Avô de Touya e de Sakura-chan. Sentiam-se velhos a olhar para ela a crescer. Eles sabiam o que era trabalhar para sobreviver e estudar para conseguir sair de um buraco sem fundo. No entanto, mesmo com o cansaço, era um paraíso estar na cama de rede, enquanto a tarde caía. Era um paraíso sentir o vento quente a bater-lhe nas faces, enquanto ouvia a voz de Touya. Não importava o que ele dizia, era bom ouvi-lo.

Desde que a Misuki-san aparecera naquele dia junto ao Templo, ele já não falava assim tanto.

Yukito sentiu aquela sensação de algo dentro dele começar a gelar e a quebrar. Talvez fosse do frio da sala.

Um pequeno toque de sino assinalou o fim da aula. Com um só gesto, Yukito empurrou tudo para dentro da mala e esperou por Touya. Seguiram os dois para o exterior, onde as árvores estavam tingidas de cor de laranja e vermelho. E, misturada com a ramagem, uma elegante mulher de longos cabelos ruivos olhava-os ao longe. Os olhos de Yukito desviaram-se automaticamente para Touya. Este caminhou mais depressa, à sua frente, como que um íman atraído pelo olhar sereno da mulher. Quando se aproximou dela, os lábios de ambos uniram-se ao de leve, sem uma única palavra.

Yukito acenou-lhe, como sempre.

"Ohayo Misuki-san."

Ela retribuiu o aceno, agarrando-se ao braço de Touya com um pequeno sorriso. Atirou os seus cabelos para trás. Era quase tão alta como eles e estava vestida como um executiva, mesmos sendo estudante como eles. A sua face estava cuidadosamente pintada e ela parecia uma actriz de Hollywood, alguém demasiado longínquo para ser alcançado, sem ser em sonhos. Era por isso que Yukito franzira o nariz quando Touya lhe revelara, com um sorriso tonto, que estava apaixonado por ela. Demasiado bela e efémera, demasiado surreal.

Caminharam até a um pequeno jardim. Yukito sentia que algo dentro de si continuava a quebrar a cada passo.

"Gostaste da aula Yuki?" Yukito olhou para Touya, que o observava com um ar aparentemente animado. Ele sorriu.

"Nah, aborrecida como sempre. Química Orgânica não é bem a minha área."

Touya riu e Yukito sorriu, envergonhado. Odiava quando Touya se ria assim, daquela maneira fria desprovida de qualquer alegria. Kaho começava a recitar tudo o que tinha aprendido na aula de História do Japão. _Os Ainu, considerados o povo indígena do Japão, ainda possuem um modo de vida nómada, recorrendo à recolecção para sobreviver. Vivem maioritariamente em Hokkaido e em 1997 foi dada protecção à sua língua e cultura. Não têm por hábito registar a sua cultura em qualquer suporte escrito, embora possuam uma generosa literatura oral, a qual passam de geração em geração.A sua religião possui particularidades: os seus deuses assumem formas animais e os cânticos são feitos do ponto de vista do Deus e não dos Humanos. As mulheres praticam ainda o xamanismo, no qual se acredita que o Deus entre na boca do xamã, quando ele entra em transe._ _Têm especial afecto por Ursos, senhores da montanha, e por Lobos. Enquanto que os primeiros são considerados seres incrivelmente divinos cujas crias servem de sacrifício, os lobos são animais protectores, que os protegem de doenças, pragas e de tudo um pouco._

Era enjoativo quando ela falava, por muito doce que fosse a sua voz. Sinceramente, Yukito não sabia o que raios interessava a história dos Ainu a Touya. Estavam ambos a acabar a sua Licenciatura em Química Nuclear, portanto História era algo que não ajudava muito. Eram ambos considerados extremamente bons na sua área, os melhores talvez. Os seus professores já os tinham recomendado várias vezes a vários laboratórios e centros de investigação, mas eram eles próprios que insistiam em aprender apenas um pouco mais.

Chegaram a um pequeno banco, encaixado entre duas árvores, no parque. Touya e Misuki-san sentaram-se, perfeitamente aninhados um no outro, mas Yukito manteve-se hirto, de pé, sentindo o seu familiar aperto. Touya beijou a namorada de uma maneira afectuosa. Sem conseguir tirar os olhos do casal, Yukito conseguia distinguir os lábios dele a abrirem e a fecharem-se em torno dos dela, roçando-os e brincando com eles, como numa dança. A mão dele estava pousada na cara dela. Como num filme.

Tentando manter a decência, Yukito tossiu e olhou para o chão.

"Vou um pouco para a biblioteca, estou atrasado no estudo…" Sorriu para a árvore em frente, abrindo muito os olhos. Por alguma razão, a mão de Touya fechada na de Kaho estava a causar-lhe um ardor intenso nos olhos.

O casal sorriu e Touya voltou a falar naquele tom de voz falso.

"Ora Yuki, sempre a querer estudar mais e mais… Vais queimar as pestanas com tanta letra." Riu, enquanto depositava um beijo na cabeça de Kaho.

Sem jeito, Yukito riu, agarrando firmemente a sua pasta.

"Ja ne Toya. Ja ne Misuki-san."

"Oh, pode-me chamar Kaho, Yuki."

A voz dela era suave, melíflua. Atravessava o ar como uma pena. Olhava para ele como quem olha para uma criança bonita e bem comportada. Os olhos dela brilhavam e olhava para o namorado, em busca de aprovação.

Yukito engoliu em seco. Raios… Porquê tudo isto? Porquê esta proximidade toda? No apartamento eles os dois eram irmãos, amigos e… Aqui, era ela e só ela e ela era querida e doce e amava-o e ele era um porco egoísta que não suportava ser posto de lado… Engoliu de novo em seco e abriu muito os olhos. Quando falou, fê-lo num tom cortês.

"Arigatou Kaho-san." Acenou de novo e partiu em passo apressado em direcção à biblioteca da universidade. Podia fingir o que quisesse, mas tanto a Mitologia Japonesa como a Chinesa lhe interessavam. Cada vez mais. De qualquer forma, sabia que já tinha ouvido falar de um lobo qualquer numa lenda chinesa. Mesmo que a sua área tivesse a ver com moléculas e ligações.

Suspirou. Ainda bem que naquele dia estava vento. Era da maneira que as lágrimas secavam mais depressa.

* * *

O seu apartamento era confortável. Não muito grande, mas tinha espaço suficiente para arrumar as suas tralhas de culinária. O seu quarto estava repleto de livros de culinária, a sua cozinha tinha instrumentos de cozinha por toda a parte e, na sala, dentro de caixas pequeninas, estavam livros velhos, cheios de caracteres que, provavelmente, já ninguém conseguia decifrar. Devia tê-los queimado, mas, fosse como fosse, um dia poderiam vir a dar jeito, mesmo que ele os odiasse.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Syaoran estava em casa a uma quarta-feira. A última vez que tal proeza acontecera, ele desesperadamente à procura de emprego, porque a comida que surripiara de uma velha casa numa aldeia piscatória se estava a esgotar. Mas, ao contrário de há um ano atrás, ele tinha roupa nova e lavada, o apartamento era seu segundo um documento legal, tinha comida suficiente na despensa e uma cama boa onde dormir. E, sobretudo, estava longe de tudo. Longe de Hong Kong.

A única coisa que não mudara fora o nome. Afinal, era a única coisa que o seu pai lhe tinha dado.

Estava deitado no sofá, a aplicar ligaduras em si mesmo. As feridas ardiam, mas ele não se preocupava muito com elas. Continuava a pôr água oxigenada e ligaduras, sem sequer fazer um esgar de dor. Só Deus sabe que ele tinha conhecido a verdadeira dor e isto era uma suave massagem.

Em cima da mesa estavam moldes de pássaros. Pequenos pássaros de longas caudas que ele em breve iria tornar em bolinhos e em chocolatinhos. Sorriu, enquanto cortava a ligadura com os dentes, ainda afiados.

Relembrou a madrugada de há uma semana atrás, em que tinha sido encontrado a esvair-se em sangue, no meio da pastelaria. Era uma sorte não terem ainda instalado câmaras de vigilância, por isso, Syaoran pôde mentir à vontade e alegou ter sido atacado por um delinquente bêbedo. A porta, que ele a muito custo tinha aberto no fim de tudo, era a prova de como o delinquente tinha fugido, deixando-o espancado em cima de uma mesa. Tinham-no levado para o hospital, o que lhe suscitara um ataque de pânico, ao ser preso a uma maca.

_Não, por favor, não, não me prendam! Eu não… Eu tento controlar-me, eu juro que consigo… NÃO ME LEVEM PARA AQUELE SÍTIO OUTRA VEZ!_

No fim, tudo acabara bem. Não tinha nada partido ("Dê graças aos Céus por isso jovem" dissera o médico barbudo) e poderia regressar ao trabalho quando quisesse. Hiroito-sama pusera-lhe uma mão no ombro e dissera num tom apaziguador que ele podia contar com ele sempre que quisesse (nada tinha sido roubado e Hiroito considerara o facto como uma grande devoção do garoto para com a pastelaria), enquanto que a sua mulher chorava e acariciava o garotinho que tinha sido tão corajoso a defender a sua pastelaria… Syaoran, embora com uma ponta de remorso, sorriu e aceitou simplesmente o dia livre, garantindo que voltaria para a pastelaria já com material cozinhado.

Não era por mera vontade que decidira fazê-lo. A vitrina dos bolos tinha ficado rachada e cheia de rachas. Notavam-se claramente uma espécie de arranhões, mas a família que possuía a pastelaria, para evitar o falatório, arranjara maneira de remover de imediato os estragos. Naquele dia, por exemplo, só os bolos secos estariam de fora, cobertos por um pano delicado. Portanto, Syaoran iria levar muitos doces para lá, para compensar os estragos que, afinal, fora ele que fizera.

Após uma manhã e metade da tarde a cozinhar, Syaoran decidiu ir dar uma volta pela cidade. Tomoeda. Era um sítio agradável. Bem escondido, no meio do nada. Ia à pastelaria todos os dias e levava sempre algo novo. Os clientes achavam sempre muita piada a um jovem alto, bem parecido, que aparecia sempre com caixas e que tinha uma extraordinária tendência para cair. Quando saía da pastelaria, dava sempre de caras com a garota. Aquela que o tinha ajudado e que quase tinha beijado. Sorriu.

Era uma garota bonita e amável. Devia ser apenas dois ou três anos mais nova que ele. Não sabia sequer o seu nome, mas reconhecia o seu andar, demasiado infantil para a idade que tinha e a maneira como sorria, de forma a esconder qualquer coisa que a preocupasse. Durante uma semana, tinha falado com ela, cordialmente.

Olhou para uma pequena moldura na única cómoda vazia da sala. Um rosto redondo, adornado por duas cortinas de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, duros e sérios, aparecia numa fotografia antiga. Meilin. Acariciou a fotografia. Tão pequena, tão bonita e tinha conhecido a morte demasiado cedo. A tentar salvá-lo. Havia algo na inocência da garota de olhos verdes que tinha conhecido que a lembrava da prima. Deixou um pequeno beijo na foto e encaminhou-se para o quarto.

Vestiu o casaco castanho e deu um jeito aos cabelos desgrenhados. A sua cara tinha ainda cicatrizes, mas estava a chover, por isso, ninguém o olharia. Pegou no chapéu-de-chuva, deu uma última olhadela ao forno e saiu.

Estava fresco, como sempre. A chuva caía suavemente no seu chapéu, que mantinha cuidadosamente à sua frente. Ao contrário das restantes pessoas que passavam por ele, ele não evitava as poças. As suas calças estavam já encharcadas, mas ele não queria saber. Assim que se viu longe das pessoas, junto a um miradouro, fechou o chapéu e deixou que a água lhe escorresse pelas faces, quentes do tratamento a que as sujeitava.

Mantinha os lábios cerrados e os olhos fechados, enquanto se apoiava nas grades, vendo a estrada por baixo de si.

Uma correria ao longe fê-lo abrir de novo o chapéu e afastar-se das grades, seguindo por outra rua. Os passos aproximavam-se cada vez mais e ouvia-se um arfar cansado.

Um sonoro _splash_ fê-lo virar-se para dar de caras com uma garota de cabelos acastanhados, completamente encharcada, caída em cima de uma enorme poça de água. Massajava o pé.

Contrariando o seu instinto, Syaoran correu para a garota e ajudou-a a pôr-se de pé. Assim que a colocou ao mesmo nível que ele, reparou que a garota era a mesma que o ajudara há uma semana atrás com os caixotes. Dos seus olhos brotavam lágrimas de alguma dor, enquanto lhe agradecia.

"Magoou-se?" Perguntou Syaoran, olhando para o pé que tremia. A garota também o parecia avaliar, e, pela expressão, não estava muito bem.

"Dói um pouco, mas consigo andar." Respondeu, com um torcer de nariz.

Syaoran apanhou-lhe a mochila e entregou-a. A garota abraçou-a e olhou-o com uma expressão de pura derrota. O seu casaco estava a pingar água e os pequenos elásticos que usava escorregavam-lhe do cabelo. Tinha tido um mau dia.

"Como é que não levava guarda-chuva num dia em que chove tanto?" Syaoran pusera o chapéu para que este tapasse ambos. Apanhou um dos elásticos com pequenas bolas que ameaçava cair-lhe dos cabelos, escorridos.

A garota encolheu os ombros, esfregando os olhos, tentando sorrir.

"Simplesmente esqueci-me. Ando tão ocupada que…" Fez um gesto de quem era derrotado e riu. Corou um pouco, fazendo uma pequena vénia. "Arigatou de novo…"

Syaoran não sorriu. Entregou-lhe o guarda-chuva. As mãos tremiam enquanto tirava o casaco e o punha por cima dos ombros encolhidos da garota.

"Oh, não, por favor… Vai apanhar uma constipação."

Syaoran agarrou no chapéu com força. Ok, a garota estava encharcada, com o pé magoado e prestes a rebentar em lágrimas.

"Eu nunca me constipo."

A garota sorriu. Os olhos dela possuíam um espantoso tom de verde, quase tão verde como o mar ou como uma esmeralda. Um verde lindo.

"Acho que nunca tinha dito o meu nome… Chamo-me Sakura Kinomoto…"

Ele corou um pouco e fez-lhe sinal para caminharem.

"Li."

Ela olhou para baixo. Estava visivelmente envergonhada. Syaoran resolveu quebrar o silêncio. Prioridades: a garota estava encharcada e era conveniente que trocasse de roupa o quanto antes.

"A sua casa ainda fica longe daqui?"

Ela anuiu.

"Um pouco, mas eu posso ir sozinha. Basta correr e…"

"Não, isso seria perigoso, principalmente a esta hora." Respondeu Syaoran, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Um relâmpago atravessou os céus, fazendo com que Sakura se encolhesse e abrisse os olhos, aterrorizada. "Além disso, vai começar a trovejar."

Respirou fundo. O seu apartamento era o sítio mais próximo. Talvez ela não levasse a mal a proposta…

"Ouça… Eu moro aqui perto. Se telefonar a alguém para a vir buscar, só para não estar a chuva…"

Viu claramente a garota a arrepiar-se e a retrair-se. Ele corou e olhou para o outro lado.

"Eu compreendo que não queira…"

"O problema é que eu não trouxe o meu celular…"

Ela apertava as mãos, ansiosa. Syaoran quase que podia jurar que ela iria começar a chorar a qualquer momento. Teve pena da garota.

"Podia ligar do meu." Esticou a mão para o bolso e entregou o celular à garota que tremia debaixo do seu casaco. Ela olhou-o, espantada, murmurando um tímido arigatou.

Até chegarem a casa, Sakura tentou ligar para alguém que dizia chamar-se Tomoyo, uma amiga de infância. No entanto, o celular da amiga estava desligado.

"Continue a tentar. Quando chegarmos ao meu apartamento, pode tentar para casa dela."

Chegaram ao prédio bem cuidado. Subiram as escadas, molhando tudo em seu redor. Syaoran afastava-se da garota, com medo de a assustar. Ouviam-se trovões lá fora e chuva caía com mais intensidade.

Abriu a porta do apartamento e fez-lhe sinal para que entrasse. Sakura entrou, encolhida e a morder a ponta do lábio.

Olhando em redor para ver se a sua casa estava apresentável, Syaoran indicou-lhe a casa de banho. Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto e tirou de lá uma toalha grossa e fofa, voltando depois para junto da garota que tentava desesperadamente ligar para a amiga.

"Pode ficar lá dentro o tempo que quiser. Há um aquecedor… Pode ser que o seu casaco não esteja muito molhado…" Sakura estendeu-lhe o telefone, encaminhando-se para dentro da casa de banho, mas Syaoran recusou-o.

"Vá tentando…"

Ela esboçou um sorriso e fechou a porta.

Syaoran encaminhou-se para a cozinha, com o coração a bater depressa. Sentia o medo da garota a pulsar-lhe no sangue. Não era bom sinal. Instintivamente, lambeu o lábio inferior.

Minutos mais tarde, que lhe pareceram horas, Sakura saiu da casa de banho, de uniforme, completamente seca, anunciando-lhe com um pequeno sorriso que um velho amigo a viria buscar, daí a uma hora.

"Oh, está a cozinhar!"

Syaoran tinha vestido o avental e batia algumas claras numa tigela. A seu lado, o chocolate derretia em banho-maria. Aproximou-se, encantada. Era óbvio que tinha perdido o medo. Syaoran suspirou, aliviado. Pelo menos a garota já não pensava que ele tinha más intenções em relação a ela…

"Eu não tenho muito jeito para cozinhar, sou uma nódoa."

Syaoran batia as claras mais rápido, sem saber o que dizer. Os olhos verdes dela sorriram ao ver figuras no forno.

"Tentou novamente fazer flores?" Sakura baixara-se em frente ao forno. As pontas das suas mangas estavam ainda húmidas, mas ela parecia não reparar.

"É… Têm saída na pastelaria." Respondeu Syaoran, com um encolher de ombros. As claras começavam a estar demasiado batidas mas a mente dele estava ocupada: como é que iria manter uma garota em sua casa durante uma hora sem a assustar?

"Não admira… São lindas."

_Você também._

Ok, em primeiro lugar, tinha de parar de pensar coisas como aquela.

* * *

**N.A.: **Espero que tenham gostado do segundo capítulo. Muito obrigado a _Jéssica_, _Isabella-chan_ e _PeppermintCooties_ pelas reviews.


	3. Tears of a Wolf Parte I

**Capítulo III**

_**Tears**__** of a Wolf – Parte I**_

Tomoyo estava horrivelmente cansada. A sua garganta doía-lhe, as suas costas estavam um inferno e ainda bem que nem sentia os pés, porque só conseguia imaginar os horrores que estes haviam sofrido naqueles sapatos de verniz apertados. Tinha-se estendido ao comprido na limusina de Okaa-Sama, descalço os sapatos e atirado o elástico que lhe prendia o cabelo volumoso para o canto oposto. Olhou para o chão, vendo o enorme molho de partituras que se espalhavam, e revirou os olhos. Tanto tempo a cantar para depois se ver substituída por garotinhas do sétimo ano. Garotinhas magricelas que querem desesperadamente atenção do garoto de quem gostam. Esganiçavam-se todas e choramingavam para que a Sensei as deixasse ("_Só desta vez…!_") cantar no palco. E, após uma tarde inteira de canto, a professora de canto, entre mãos tremidas e guinchos, tinha-lhe dito que afinal já não teria o seu solo, mas que esperavam contar com ela no coro. Tomoyo sempre tivera bom temperamento, nunca se exaltava… Mas, naquele momento, tivera vontade de largar as pautas, sair e bater com a porta. Isso seria, sem dúvida, uma falta de educação, por isso, Tomoyo sorriu e disse que não haveria problema. Foi-se embora, sempre com uma expressão amistosa. Assim que chegou à limusina, deitou tudo para o chão e deixou cair a máscara que era a sua cara. O sangue fervia-lhe e sentia a cabeça a andar à roda com tanto ódio que sentia naquele momento.

Lá fora chovia torrencialmente. O céu estava plúmbeo, cheio de nuvens cinzentas e negras, de aspecto aquoso. Os candeeiros de rua começavam a acender, iluminando o caminho. Apoiou-se na janela. Os seus cabelos negros contrastavam com a sua pele demasiadamente ebúrnea, espelhada na janela. Trazia uma camisola larga violeta e umas calças pretas, justas. O uniforme ficara dentro da sua mala, um pouco amarrotado. Um pouco embaraçada, sentiu-se mais adulta e madura, dentro daquela roupa. Mesmo que tivesse acabado de perder o seu solo, o reflexo que via no vidro do carro era algo reconfortante.

Ao ajeitar as calças com a mão, sentiu um volume no bolso. Retirou o seu telemóvel, pequeno e redondo, de uma cor pérola. Estava desligado.

"Droga…" Sussurrou Tomoyo, carregando no pequeno botão. Após ter ouvido o tilintar habitual e de ter ligado o aparelho à corrente numa pequena tomada que a limusina tinha, várias mensagens lhe apareceram no ecrã. 7 Chamadas não atendidas. 2 Mensagens não lidas.

_Tomoyo-chan, achas que me podias ir pôr a casa? Estou em casa de um amigo e não pára de chover… Beijos._

_Tomoyo-chan, como tens o telemóvel desligado, deves estar ocupada. Desculpa ter insistido tanto. Eu já arranjei boleia, não te preocupes. Beijos. Ja ne._

Mordeu o lábio, dando um pequeno gemido de frustração de seguida. O seu coração desatou aos pulos. A sua Sakura-chan tinha ficado a pé por sua causa! Ela tinha-lhe dito que iria esperar por Tomoyo até puder. Depois começou a chover e Tomoyo pensou que a amiga já teria ido para casa há imenso tempo! Droga, droga, droga, droga…! Digitou o número da amiga e esperou. O celular emitiu aquele barulho característico até, de repente, parar e aparecer no ecrã brilhante: Sem Cobertura de Rede.

Passou uma mão pelos cabelos, puxando-os para trás. Pronto, tinha de esperar até chegar a casa. Que raiva, tudo lhe corria mal naquele dia…

A sua mala violeta jazia, inerte, no canto oposto do carro. Lá à frente, uma das suas guarda-costas guiava direita e impassível, como uma verdadeira estátua. Mordeu o lábio, sentindo-o a ceder com a mordidela, e esticou-se devagarinho para mala. Olhava de relance para a condutora, com receio… Não que fosse justificado, porque, na verdade, que mal tinha retirar mais um papel da mala? Mesmo que ficasse corada, ela não tinha nada a ver com o assunto? Apenas por que Okaa-Sama queria que a filha tivesse uma segurança mais apertada…

Jogando pelo seguro, ela simplesmente arrastou a mala de um jeito lânguido e retirou de lá um livro. Fingiu procurar uma página, enquanto levantava os olhos para o espelho retrovisor. Pena que as guarda-costas usassem óculos escuros… No entanto, sentiu nitidamente uma subtil mudança do ângulo de visão da condutora.

Enquanto folheava, lentamente, o grosso livro que trazia consigo, um estranho peso no coração acentuou-se. Não podia censurar Okaa-Sama, simplesmente não podia.

_Ela sempre se preocupou comigo e sempre me deu um apoio enorme… Mesmo que não pudesse estar sempre presente, nos momentos mais importantes lá estava ela e a sua câmara de filmar… É a melhor mãe que pode haver… É uma pena que ela tenha tido uma relação tão má com… Ele. Otou-Sama, quem quer que ele tivesse sido. _

Sorriu tristemente, enquanto virava mais uma página. Ouviu um trovão a ribombar por entre a chuva torrencial. No seu estômago algo se revolveu. Okaa-Sama era mãe solteira, que singrara na vida com uma pequena empresa de brinquedos. Agora, fazia frente sozinha a todas as grandes companhias mundiais. No entanto, a sua experiência de solteira mostrara-lhe o pior de uma relação. O pior dos homens. E não queria, de forma alguma, que Tomoyo sofresse o mesmo que ela.

_O que é pena é ela não saber que eu nunca iria sofrer o mesmo que ela… Em todo o caso, ela pediu-me para eu o convidar. Só para falar com ele. Mesmo que ele nem sequer saiba que eu…_

Os seus dedos esguios tocaram numa pequena folha quadriculada e, de imediato, o sangue subiu-lhe às faces.

_Daidouji-san, peço desculpa se te assustei com a minha conversa. Não pretendia… Raios, que importa este discurso tolo! Desculpas-me? Saíste tão depressa da sala que nem tive tempo para me justificar. Não repetirei aquelas palavras, se isso significar o fim da nossa amizade, se é isso que temos já._

_Eu sei que detestas que fale assim… Também só nos conhecemos desde o ano passado. _

_Gomen nasai. Por tudo._

Tomoyo levou os dedos aos lábios. Sim, o Hiragisawa tinha-a assustado. E, sim, odiava a maneira como ele escrevia. Fechou os olhos enquanto se deixava levar por aquela imagem encantadora dela e do garoto de óculos junto do piano. Ele a tocar, enquanto a olhava de uma maneira que a fazia derreter por dentro. Sedutora. Até que lhe disse aquilo numa voz rouca e lânguida. _Ficavas tão bem deitada em cima do piano, Daidouji-san…_

Se pudesse, Tomoyo teria rido, se a vergonha não lhe moesse o coração. A cara que ele fez ao ver os seus olhos a esbugalharem-se de espanto e vergonha compensava quase tudo naquele dia. No entanto, ela fugira. Mais de si própria do que dele.

Fechou novamente o papel dentro do livro. Realmente detestava quando ele falava naquele tom cordial. Preferia mil vezes quando ele mostrava uma cara de espanto ou até algo parecido com o que lhe mostrara naquela manhã. Tudo menos aquele tom inglês afectado. Adiante…

A mansão Daidouji apareceu ao longe e Tomoyo começou a arrumar as suas tralhas. A chuva continuava a cair e a trovoada não dava sinais de parar. Assim que o carro parou, chiando e espalhando água em seu redor, Tomoyo abriu bruscamente a porta e correu até à enorme porta, não deixando que ninguém lhe pegasse nas suas coisas ou nela própria.

Quase que derrubou as mil e uma criadas que lhe passavam pela frente, balbuciando cumprimentos. Tinha de saber onde afinal estaria a sua melhor amiga…

Sentando-se em cima da sua fofa e volumosa cama, mesmo encharcada, Tomoyo digitou novamente o número do celular de Sakura.

* * *

"Estou a fazer bem assim?"

"Misture o açúcar mais devagar… Tem de ter cuidado para as claras não talharem…"

"Assim…?"

"Sim, assim está perfeito."

"E para que serve aquele coisa estranha…?"

"Oh, aquilo… É um isqueiro…"

Uma pequena chama azul apareceu diante dos olhos de Sakura, fazendo-a recuar um pouco para contemplar o brilho suave e eléctrico da chama. Syaoran tinha-a deixado ajudá-lo na confecção de mais um bolo. Fora buscar um avental de pano e pusera-o por cima das roupas da garota. Sem uma palavra, apertara-lho atrás, sem tocar uma única vez no corpo de Sakura. Ela corou. Depois desapareceu da cozinha por momentos, voltando com uma touca de linho, a qual colocou na cabeça de Sakura, tremelicando um pouco. E agora, estavam ambos em frente ao forno, numa bancada de pedra, batendo claras, misturando gemas e forrando formas com margarina. Lá fora a chuva caía sem parar, mudando o ritmo de tempos a tempos.

Sakura olhava para o garoto que brincava com o isqueiro com uma mão enquanto, com a outra, mexia cuidadosamente uma caçarola cheia de chocolate. Sentia-se calma ali. Era como se estivesse com Otou-san em casa, numa bela tarde de Domingo, no meio de cheiros intensos e doces e de visões fofas e cobertas de natas. E estava quentinha agora, com o calor do forno. O vento soprava com força e as árvores do jardim da frente pareciam quase querer sair do solo. Frio lá fora, quente cá dentro. Que bom…

Corou um pouco. Só conhecia Li-san há pouco mais de uma semana. Talvez tivesse sido um erro de facto aceitar o convite, mesmo que o garoto não tivesse quaisquer más intenções relativamente a ela. No entanto, dera-lhe um saco de gelo para ela colocar no pé magoado e oferecera-se para a acompanhar até casa, mesmo que estivesse a chover.

_E devias ter aceite. O tipo não bate bem da cabeça Sakura-chan…_

"Então… Suponho que deve ser a primeira vez que cozinha em casa de alguém que conhece à pouco mais de uma semana…?"

A pergunta apanhara Sakura de surpresa. O garoto falara enquanto pesava algumas gramas de noz, com um leve rubor nas faces. Que querido…

Ela encolheu os ombros com embaraço.

"Depende da relação que tiver com a pessoa… Posso só a conhecer há dois dias e ela passar a ser a minha melhor amiga…" Disse Sakura, erguendo os olhos para a prateleira por cima de si. Tinha pensado em Tomoyo-chan ao dizer aquilo. Realmente nunca tivera meias medidas nas amizades. Simplesmente gostava de se dar bem com muitas pessoas, de puder sorrir a quem quer que passasse. Sem se aperceber, um sorriso tonto surgiu na sua face e deu-se conta que Li a olhava.

"Ah, desculpe… Estava a sonhar acordada…" Balbuciou ela, entregando-lhe a massa já batida e pegando noutra ainda por bater. Fez a colher rodopiar na sua mão antes de a enterrar na massa.

"Belo truque."

"Hum?"

O garoto tinha a cara torcida de um jeito estranho. Estava a sorrir.

"Essa coisa que fez com a colher…"

Sakura olhou para a colher de pau que tinha na mão e virou-se para o garoto, animada.

"Quer que o ensine a fazê-lo? É fácil, basta passar a colher por entre cada um dos dedos assim…" Enquanto disse isto, retirou a colher da massa (desta vez avermelhada) e fez rodar a colher por entre cada um dos seus dedos. Os olhos dele seguiam o movimento.

"Primeiro, empurra um para baixo enquanto o outro vai para cima…E depois vem o outro…" Sakura falava devagar, enquanto a sorria ao rodar a colher. Li observava-a com atenção e tacteava suavemente a sua colher.

Após ter terminado a roda no último dedo, Sakura fez rodopiar a colher no sentido contrário, bastante mais depressa. Com a rapidez da rotação, o líquido que a colher tinha da massa saiu disparado para a cara.

"Cuidado…!" Exclamou Li, com uma expressão de fraqueza.

Sakura, ao limpar a cara às costas da mão, riu. Estava coberta por uma mistura pegajosa que também lhe fora para as mãos. Quando mais limpava, mais pegajosa ficava.

"Li-san, acho que o seu chapéu de cozinheiro terá de ir para lavar a seguir a isto…" Os cabelos que lhe saltavam do chapéu tinham sido atingidos pelo líquido e ela tentara tirá-los dos olhos, atingindo o chapéu. Desta vez, Li sorriu a sério, mostrando uma fileira de dentes brancos e Sakura reparou que os lábios dele pareciam extremamente macios…

Li pousou o seu alguidar e abriu uma gaveta, retirando um pano.

"Esteja quieta…" Disse, algo divertido. Depois, aproximou-se da garota e esfregou delicadamente a cara dela com o pano. Estava quente e molhado e fazia cócegas na pele suave de Sakura. Ela fechou os olhos, meia envergonhada enquanto ele lhe passava o pano também pelas mãos.

"Tem umas mãos lindas…" Murmurou Li baixinho, fazendo com que as pernas de Sakura fraquejassem um pouco. Não sabia se seria dela, do calor, da chuva ou dos bolos, mas começava a sentir-se bem demais ali com o garoto… Ele era tão amável…

Enquanto ele limpava manchas de líquido imaginárias, Sakura recordou-se da segunda vez que se tinham encontrado. Ele estava a sair da pastelaria e tinha o braço com ligaduras.

"_Que lhe aconteceu?"_

"_Ora, houve um roubo e…"_

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Que horror! E que aconteceu?"_ Sakura gritara em puro pânico e ele ficou a olhar para ele, meio assustado. Assegurara-lhe que não se passara nada, que estava tudo bem.

"_Para onde vai?"_

"_Para casa, acho."_

"_Passa pelo Parque do Pinguim?"_

"_Sim…"_

"_Então vamos pelo mesmo caminho!"_ E sorrira. Como sempre, Sakura sorrira e acompanhara o garoto até ao Parque. Contou-lhe sobre as suas aulas de Culinária e perguntou-lhe a idade. Engraçado, só tinha dezanove anos… Foi um passeio agradável, aquele. Li estivera calado uma boa parte do caminho, limitando-se a olhar para o chão e a responder de vez em quando.

"_De onde é?"_

Aquilo fizera-o erguer os olhos do chão, para contemplar depois o céu, com uma expressão algo pesarosa.

"_Hong Kong. Alguma vez lá foi?"_

"_Não… Mas parece realmente bonito nas fotografias…"_

"_É mais bonito que nas fotografias, garanto-lhe… "_

Aí ela rodopiara para ele, fazendo a sua saia ondular com a brisa. Estavam a chegar ao Parque do Pinguim.

"_Como é então?"_

Ele encarou-a com uma expressão ligeiramente divertida e trocista.

"_Cheio de gente. Com pássaros, pessoas, tudo a querer voar dali para fora. Uma autêntica gaiola. Mas é uma gaiola bonita… À noite nem o próprio céu é tão bonito."_

"_Deve ter saudades de estar lá, com a sua família…"_

Tinham chegado ao Parque. O olhar dele ficou encoberto pelos cabelos e pusera as mãos dentro dos bolsos. Não respondeu, mas um suspiro falou por ele. Sakura olhou também para o chão e respondeu baixinho.

"Eu também tenho saudades de três pessoas que são muito importantes para mim… Não estão tão longe, mas sei o que é sentir saudades…" Ficou a vê-lo olhá-la com uma expressão séria. Com o pôr-do-sol, os olhos dele pareciam quase vermelhos. Duas cerejas. Não interrompeu o contacto visual durante alguns momentos, mas sorriu novamente, dizendo que tinha de ir para casa. Despediram-se e cada um seguiu o seu caminho. Mas no dia seguinte e nos que se seguiram encontravam-se sempre, desse por onde desse. Sakura pusera a hipótese de uma perseguição, mas os encontros eram tão casuais e comuns que pôs a ideia de parte. De manhã os olhos dele eram da cor das folhas de Outono, achava Sakura. À tarde eram da cor das árvores. No pôr-do-sol, eram vermelhos e ferozes. Como os de um lobo.

Mas, ali, sozinha com ele, fossem de que cor fossem os seus olhos, sabia que o garoto tinha um dos olhares mais meigos que ela alguma vez se permitira olhar. E era uma idiotice.

Li ainda lhe afagava as mãos com o pano, argumentando que tinham também pequenos arranhões da queda.

"Quantas flores já tentou fazer?"

Ele abriu os olhos, passando uma mão pelos seus cabelos desalinhados.

"Nenhuma me saiu bem… Acho que a que comeu foi a única…" Respondeu ele, com um pequeno suspiro. Sakura sentiu um leve peso no coração.

"Hoe… Não devia ter comido a flor…"

"Ei, fui eu quem lha deu a comer." Replicou Li, parando de roçar o pano nas mãos da garota.

"Não sei a que sabem as flores mas aquela…" Sakura fez um ruído com a língua, como se provasse novamente aquela iguaria. Riu ao ver o ar embaraçado do garoto, que fixava a mão dela, enquanto murmurava um arigatou.

De repente a chuva começou a cair com mais intensidade. Sakura virou-se para trás. Sentiu algo a roçagar demasiado suavemente a sua mão. Era macio e quente. Imperceptível. Virou-se de novo para o garoto, com a pergunta "Que vai pôr agora na minha mão?" já na boca.

No entanto, ficou calada enquanto escutava a batida do seu coração cada vez mais rápida. Li tinha encostado os seus lábios à sua mão. Não fizera nenhuma vénia, nem se curvara. Simplesmente elevara a mão dela, sem que Sakura se apercebesse. E sorria.

"Li-san…" Sakura sabia que o seu murmúrio espantado não seria ouvido pelo garoto. Não sabia se havia de gostar ou se simplesmente devia retirar a mão e dar-lhe um estalo. Mas… Ele tinha sido amável para ela. E era tímido. E Yamazaki devia estar a chegar, de qualquer forma. Decidiu gostar daquilo…

Um piscar da luz fê-lo abrir os olhos e largar a mão dela, como se ela o tivesse queimado. Também ela se sentiu como se acabasse de acordar.

"Gomen nasai…" Murmurou o garoto, abrindo o forno.

Sakura sorriu, sentindo-se quente por dentro. Viraram-se novamente para os tachos, onde as misturas tinham já ganho uma tonalidade diferente por estarem paradas.

Enquanto escutava o roçar das colheres de pau na mistura amarelada dentro do pequeno recipiente branco e a chuva a cair lá fora, deu-se conta que a pequena luz da cozinha estava a bruxulear. Subitamente, apagou-se.

"Li-san… A luz…" Chamou Sakura, encolhendo-se novamente.

Ouviu-o a caminhar para o interruptor, ligando-o e desligando-o repetidas vezes. O garoto suspirou, enquanto olhava pela janela, coberta de inúmeras gotas de água.

"Espere só um momento aqui, eu já volto." Dizendo isto, dirigiu-se em passos largos para dentro da casa.

Sakura pousou o alguidar. A vozinha dentro de si dizia-lhe que aquilo era mau, muito mau, que se devia ir embora! Foi até à janela, afastando os cortinados para que entrasse mais luz. Estava escuro lá fora e seria bastante perigoso fazer o percurso até casa. Clicou num botão do seu relógio. Quase oito horas… Mais meia hora para que Yamazaki-kun a viesse buscar.

Um clarão à sua frente fê-la recuar e emitir um pequeno grito. Ao andar para trás sentiu-se a embater num corpo. Virou-se assustada, ao mesmo tempo que o ribombar do trovão ecoava. Por momentos, pensou que estivesse a alucinar.

À sua frente estava um olhar amarelo assassino, numa cara peluda e com um enorme focinho afunilado, onde os dentes saíam, grotescos, à luz dos relâmpagos sucessivos. Por míseros segundos pensou que estava a alucinar, até que um rosnar baixo e grave, numa boca arreganhada, fê-la perder a voz.

Em pânico, sentiu as pernas a fraquejar e correu para o canto oposto da cozinha, de olhos fechados. Porque é que as suas pernas se mexiam tão lentamente…!? Pareciam coladas ao chão… Ouvia o respirar pesado da criatura atrás de si, a aproximar-se lentamente. O cheiro a pêlo e a sangue brotava atrás de si. Droga…

Tentou abrir a porta da cozinha, mas as mãos não lhe obedeciam. Pontapeou-a até sentir algo pesado em cima dos seus ombros. Em puro desespero, encolheu-se e cobriu a cabeça com os braços, tremendo. Queria que aquilo fosse um pesadelo, um sonho, só queria morrer, mas não queria magoar-se… O grito de socorro não lhe saía da garganta.

"Kinomoto-san… Que se passou?"

A voz de Li, meiga e triste como sempre, sussurrava-lhe ao ouvido. A mão dele abanava-a devagar. Incrédula, Sakura olhou para cima. Os olhos de caramelo do garoto olhavam-na com espanto e algum receio, iluminados pela luz branca de uma lanterna. Pronto, agora devia pensar que ela era maluca…

Sakura levantou-se, limpando as lágrimas teimosas que não paravam de lhe cair dos olhos.

"Gomen nasai Li-san… Assustei-me com o relâmpago." Fungou Sakura, enquanto limpava a cara às costas da mão. Ouvia ao longe os trovões. O garoto estendeu-lhe um guardanapo de papel e ela olhou apenas para o chão, vendo a pequena poça de lágrimas que começava a formar.

Era humilhante. Estava em casa de um perfeito desconhecido a imaginar coisas. Claro, como sempre, tinha sido uma medricas, uma cobarde, que nem sequer suporta ficar sozinha com trovoada… Uma autêntica criança.

"Já passou tudo… Não chore…"

Uma autêntica criança a ser abraçada por um garoto quase desconhecido.

Li-san tinha-a abraçado sem que ela se apercebesse. Simplesmente a envolvera nos seus braços, sem a apertar muito contra si. A sua testa estava apoiada no ombro do garoto e as lágrimas molhavam agora a camisa dele.

Coisa estranha, aquela. Sentir os braços quentes e fortes de alguém, que a seguravam como se ela fosse de cristal. Ele cheirava a doces e fumo e isso deixava-a ligeiramente entontecida. Os seus olhos fecharam-se enquanto ela soluçava baixinho. Estava gelada, coberta por aquele suor frio, fruto do terror que sentira quando imaginara a criatura, mas sentia o gelo a derreter. Era um arrepio bom, aquele, a percorrer-lhe a espinha de cima a baixo. Um arrepio que a fazia parar de pensar e querer abraçar Li também. Porquê? Porque raios era ela assim…? Tão fácil de agarrar, tão pouco graciosa…

Afastou-o com ambas as mãos, enquanto mordia o lábio. Ele olhava-a com aquela expressão de tristeza e preocupação. Deus… Porquê?

"Eu sei que está assustada… Entendo perfeitamente, mas eu não lhe faço mal… Nunca o faria." Li falou baixinho, como se tivesse medo das suas próprias palavras.

Sakura fungou mais uma vez.

"Gomen nasai…"

"Não precisa de pedir…"

Ao lado deles, a luz da lanterna piscava de vez em quando. Sakura viu a pele do garoto a adquirir uma certa palidez que contrastava com os seus olhos, duas jóias no meio da neve. Era bonito, droga. Era mesmo bonito. Quase tão giro quanto Yukito… Que droga, dar parte de fraca…

Li puxou-a levemente pela manga, levando-a até à janela. Via-se a estrada, coberta de enormes poças enlameadas, iluminada pela luz difusa dos candeeiros.

"Vê, a trovoada já passou…"

Falava com ela como se ela fosse uma criança pequena. Sakura teve vontade de, subitamente, agarrar na sua manga e de a morder, como se de uma chupeta se tratasse, mesmo que o seu coração ainda batesse desenfreadamente.

Sakura reparou em três pequenas cicatrizes no lado esquerdo do pescoço do garoto. Estavam escondidas pelas madeixas que lhe percorriam o pescoço, mas, agora, com a escassa luz do exterior e a da lanterna, via nitidamente três riscos vermelhos no pescoço. Lembrou-se de uma vez Onii-chan a ter levado a passear por um parque abandonado, alguns anos após a morte de Okaa-san, e de terem encontrado um cão raivoso… Touya ficara com os braços cheios de cicatrizes como aquelas. Perguntou-se se Li teria sofrido algum ataque de um animal…

Ficaram os dois a olhar para a estrada, ele a agarrá-la pela manga e ela com a mão pousada no parapeito durante minutos. A cara do monstro não lhe saía da cabeça… Parecia tudo tão irreal, fora tudo tão rápido. Num momento sentira calor e embaraço, mas de uma maneira boa… Como há muito que não sentia, desde que Yukito-san fora para Tokyo com Onii-chan.

"Yukito-san…" O gemido saíra-lhe da boca sem que ela se apercebesse. Uma lágrima solitária deslizou pela sua bochecha. Os lábios ardiam-lhe agora e algo parecido com desejo inundava-lhe os sentidos. Também fora numa noite como aquelas que Yukito ficara sozinho com Sakura em casa dela. Onii-chan ficara preso no trânsito e havia trovões… E Sakura estava apaixonada por Yukito-san.

Era Verão e o tempo estava demasiado abafado. Estavam ambos divertidos a jogar a um jogo até que Sakura lhe deu um pequeno beijo na face. Após um brilho de lascívia passar pelos olhos de Yukito, estavam ambos deitados no sofá, a boca dele a cobrir a dela, num encontro desesperado e acalorado de lábios e língua. Um toque irritante da campainha despertara-os do seu sonho. E, no dia seguinte, Yukito-san fora para Tokyo, apenas com um pequeno bilhete, pedindo desculpa.

E, agora, sentira medo. Medo de morrer por dentro e por fora, depois de sentir calor no seu coração.

Outra lágrima caiu.

"Eu tinha uma prima minha que também odiava trovoada. Escondia-se na minha cama nessas noites… Tenho saudades dela, sabe? Especialmente nos dias de chuva." Li falou baixo, como se estivesse a começar uma história. Sakura limpou as lágrimas e observou o perfil do garoto. Encostou-se à parede.

"Ficou em Hong Kong?"

Os lábios dele esboçaram um sorriso pequeno e algo aquoso pareceu inundar-lhe os olhos. A sua mão agarrou a manga dela com um pouco mais força.

"Sim. Num cemitério…"

Os olhos de Sakura abriram-se numa expressão de horror. Agarrou os braços do garoto, num impulso desmedido de o abraçar.

"Gomen nasai… Lamento mesmo muito… Eu também perdi a minha Okaa-san…"

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

"Não devíamos estar a pensar em coisas tristes… Elas podem ficar zangadas connosco."

Ao dizer isto, sorriu.

Sakura riu fracamente. Pensar em Okaa-san zangada era algo estranho e quase impossível.

"É…"

Um clarão de luz na cozinha banhou-os. A luz voltara. Li fora verificar os aparelhos no interior da casa. Por momentos, Sakura ponderou se não poderia ir com ele… Não olhou para a janela e fixou a porta, cerrando os punhos.

Porque é que agora Yukito não lhe saía da cabeça? Desde pequena que gostava dele… E acreditara naquilo que ele lhe tinha dito há dois anos atrás, enrolado nela no seu sofá.

_Aishiteru Sakura-chan… Amo-te… _

Algures, ao longe, ouviu um ser a uivar. Um lobo?

* * *

**N.A.:** Esta é a primeira parte do _Tears of a Wolf_. Peço desculpa por me ter demorado a escrevê-lo. Espero que gostem… Não sabia exactamente como é que havia de pôr aquele lobinho a fazer das suas…

Meu muito "arigatou" para _Jéssica_, _Saky-Li, Isabella-Chan, Lady Luna Andrews, Vick.y Pirena, Naianne Rebelo_ e _Katyna Choovanski_ por seguirem a minha história e pelas reviews tão simpáticas )

E um arigatou também para Alain Knight, que me "obriga" a continuar com as minhas fics…


	4. Tears of a Wolf Part II

**Capítulo IV**

_**Tears of a Wolf – Parte II**_

"Ei boneca, queres me pagar um copo?"

"Com um corpinho desses, ias lá ias…"

Assobiaram e sibilaram obscenidades. À luz fraca do luar, ela pôde ver os dois homens, corpulentos e peludos, a aproximarem-se dela devagar, embatendo ligeiramente contra os caixotes do lixo ali perto. Calças sujas. Camisas abertas. A rua por onde seguia estava deserta, bem como as que desembocavam ali. Era uma zona marginal, destinada a pequenas tascas falidas e lojas de comércio pouco frequentadas. Caso quisesse gritar, ninguém a ouviria. Manteve o passo calmo e colocou a sua pequena mão direita no bolso do casaco, enquanto passava por eles. Um deles tentou agarrar-lhe o traseiro pequeno, mas ela esquivou-se com um movimento rápido. Não os olhou, tal era o desprezo. Incapaz de se conter, a mão esquerda exibiu um gesto para os homens atrás dela. Filhos da mãe nojentos…

Uma garrafa partiu-se. Ouviu o homem a escarrar para o chão e a rosnar um impropério. A sua atitude tinha irritado o homem mais baixo e gordo, que a agarrou por um braço e a segurou contra si. Ela nem pestanejou. O seu hálito era fétido – um misto de vómito, álcool e fritos – e ele mesmo cheirava a ranço. Com uma boca cheia de dentes amarelos e de cara arrepanhada num sorriso maquiavélico, o homem aterrorizaria qualquer garota ou mulher que atravessasse aquelas ruas. Ela não trazia mala ou bolsa com a qual lhe pudesse pagar para a deixar em paz. E se tivesse… No entanto, o seu ritmo cardíaco só se acelerava com a raiva que nutria por aqueles dois. O outro grandalhão, arrastando-se com uma garrafa de licor, aproximava-se deles, reclamando parte do "prémio".

O sangue a bombeava-lhe as veias e ela sentiu a sua habitual raiva a florescer por baixo da pele. _Calma_, costumava dizer "ele", _Tens de ter calma_. Manteve a cabeça baixa, enquanto um dos homens a sacudia e arrastava para um pequeno beco como um corpo morto. Felizmente estava escuro e ela não via bem as feições deles, caso contrário teria terminado o assunto ali mesmo.

"Tens um lindo cabelinho preto sabias…?"

Acariciaram-no, colocando-se um atrás e outro à sua frente, com as pernas arqueadas. À sua volta havia lixo e cheirava a peixe podre. Podia ver os corpos dos homens duros e ansiosos, o que, lá bem no fundo, a assustou como se fosse novamente uma menina pequena. No entanto, o toque húmido das mãos deles no seu corpo fê-la tremer de raiva. A sua reacção foi tomada como medo. Passaram-lhe as mãos pelo corpo todo, como se tacteassem um animal. Quando lhe percorreram o decote com os dedos pegajosos, o sangue gelou-lhe. Só mais um pouco…

"Não és muito faladora… Pois não? – Deram uma volta em torno de si, avaliando-a. Ela manteve a cabeça erguida, respirando bem fundo. Eles arreganhavam a boca, num sorriso monstruoso. - Com medo, querida? Na' te preocupes, a gente trata-te bem…" Grunhiram um pouco mais, enquanto o gordo passava uma mão pelo seu cabelo seboso.

A mulher sentiu as entranhas a revoltarem-se com o nojo. Um suor frio cobriu-lhe as costas. Quase instantaneamente, uma cuspidela certeira aterrou na cara do homem, que a agarrou e empurrou contra a parede, segurando-lhe os braços. Ela sorriu, fazendo-o berrar algo sobre como ela era masoquista. Por fim, um pouco de diversão…

O outro, cambaleando, correu para eles. Tirou uma faca do bolso. Os seus olhos brilhavam com a lascívia.

"Vamos ver se quando tiveres essa cara linda aqui em baixo ainda te ris…" O homem apontou para entre as suas pernas, esfregando o monte. A mulher retraiu-se com nojo da ideia.

Olhou novamente para o homem gordo que a agarrava e exibiu um sorriso feroz. O seu captor só teve tempo de ver a cara da mulher contorcer-se assim que ele lhe tocou nas suas partes íntimas. No instante seguinte, o joelho dela ergueu-se e atingiu-o de forma certeira e brutal nas suas partes íntimas. Berrou de dor e o seu punho atingiu a cara da garota. Impotente, o outro homem empunhou a faca, estendendo o braço para lhe agarrar nos longos cabelos pretos. A mulher caiu no chão, furiosa com a sujidade que lhe entrara para os olhos.

O homem da faca puxou-lhe os cabelos por trás e ela sentiu uma dor aguda na nuca. Reprimindo um grito de dor, ela virou-se para ele e atirou o punho de encontro ao estômago dele, a uma velocidade prodigiosa. Apanhado de surpresa, o homem encolheu-se, vomitando um pouco. De imediato foi atingido na cara por um pontapé, que o fez cair e rebolar na imundice. Ela pontapeou-o nas partes baixas, rosnando algo numa língua que eles não entenderam.

O gordo, ainda com as partes baixas a doer, agarrou num pequeno tubo de metal que jazia por ali. Tentou atingi-la na cabeça, mas ela esquivou-se, pregando-lhe uma rasteira com um rodopio no chão que o fez cair estrondosamente. A última coisa que o homem viu naquela noite foi a cara da garota, coberta por uma cortina de cabelo negro, a pontapeá-lo nas costelas e no estômago. E aqueles olhos vermelhos, demoníacos… Com um vómito, desmaiou.

A mulher continuou a sová-los, mesmo sabendo que já tinham perdido a consciência à muito. Com um pé em cima das costelas de cada um deles, caídos por terra, agarrou-lhes os braços e puxou-os com força, num só gesto poderoso. Um sonoro rasgar de tecido fez-se ouvir pelo beco, enquanto um tom purpúreo começava a tingir os braços de ambos. Depois deixou-os a um canto. Não se serviria deles para saco de boxe. Nunca desceria assim tão baixo. Simplesmente lhes dera o castigo que eles mereciam.

"_Não és Deus, Rouge."_ iria dizer ele, quando ela chegasse a casa e lhe contasse o que tinha acontecido. Nem mesmo o facto de ela poder ter sido violada o faria pensar de outra maneira. Ninguém deve julgar e castigar ninguém. Por Deus, ele que vivesse a sua vida simples, ela gostava de arrear nuns quantos de vez em quando…

Ao pensar no homem alto que estaria provavelmente em cima do seu telhado, decidiu que estava na altura de voltar para casa. Olhou de novo para os homens. Ambos escorriam sangue da boca e quase de certeza que não quereriam repetir a gracinha com mais nenhuma que lhes aparecesse à sua frente.

Enquanto se afastava do local, a mulher de cabelos pretos sacudiu o pó e a sujidade da sua roupa e compôs-se. Tinham-lhe aberto o casaco à força, bem como os seus jeans. Com um suspiro, fechou tudo e alisou o cabelo, olhando para a janela de uma loja, coberta de pó.

Talvez tivesse sido estúpida por ter esperado tanto. Podia tê-los sovado logo e ter-lhes feito coisas muito piores… Coisas que eles, de facto, mereciam. Inspirou o ar abafado da noite. Quem sabe, só queria ver até que ponto homens como aqueles conseguem ser piores que o mais irracional dos animais. Experimentar o perigo e adrenalina, fazer o que outras não tinham feito… Sentiu-se a suar dentro da sua roupa. Estava fora de casa e tinha dado uma valente sova em dois tipos. Devia estar feliz.

Num momento de súbita revolta, despiu o casaco de malha e pô-lo por cima dos ombros. O vento quente envolveu-a, refrescando-a um pouco. Pensou no seu chuveiro e na água bem gelada que estaria à sua espera. Espreguiçou-se em plena rua, sem qualquer receio.

Ao fim de tantos anos, tinha compreendido que o medo é algo imbecil. Não precisava de ter medo de nada nem ninguém. Eram poucos aqueles que lhe conseguiam fazer frente num combate justo e, mesmo esses, não faziam a mínima ideia de quem ela era e onde estava. Podia ter medo pela sua família. Os seus lábios torceram-se num esgar. A família estava morta há tempo suficiente para não temer por ela.

Medo pelo homem que a esperava? Não tinha, pensou, desde que ele deixara bem claro que só viviam juntos para sobreviverem.

Desenleou os cabelos com uma mão. Talvez tivesse medo ainda por ele, o seu mestre. Aquele que fizera dela uma mulher e não permitira que ela crescesse num mundo cruel como a garota mimada e medrosa que costumava ser. Fizera uma "loba" dela…

Uma gargalhada fugiu-lhe da garganta, ao lembrar-se do mestre. Ao mesmo tempo, pequenas gotas escapavam-se-lhe dos olhos, fazendo com que a sua visão ficasse um pouco turva. Limpou-as à manga, enquanto chegava a um velho descampado, odiando-se por aquele pequeno momento de fraqueza. Junto de velhos caixotes e de um monte de areia, uma mota reluzente brilhava à luz fraca. Subiu para cima dela, ignorando o capacete vermelho atrás. Arrancou, executando um pião pela zona arenosa e cheia de tralhas. Assim que saiu pelo portão, ergueu a parte dianteira da mota, enquanto aumentava as luzes.

O que é que ele importava agora? Morto fizera-lhe pior do que quando estava vivo. E ela pensava realmente que ele estaria morto. Ninguém conseguira fugir da fortaleza sem atingir a morte. E ele estava fraco, muito fraco…

Acelerou pelas ruas, enquanto assustava jovens. Tudo aquilo que ela podia ter sido fora destruído por ele, devido à sua irracionalidade. Mestre ou não, tinha-lhe lixado completamente a vida. Acelerou, fazendo com que a mota fizesse um estranho rugido.

As luzes à sua frente aumentavam e diminuíam de tamanho. Chegara a um ponto onde o trânsito ainda se mantinha. Um autocarro gigantesco à sua esquerda apitava para passar, mas ela simplesmente galgou a estrada, obrigando-o a travar e quase embater no carro que vinha atrás dela.

Os apitos que choveram atrás dela eram música na sua cabeça. Pensava nele, agora, na última vez que o vira, sempre fechado naquele pavilhão onde treinava. Ela estava sempre lá, ao canto, bem escondida, mais por devoção do que por obrigação. Com um esgar na cara e um travo amargo na boca, lembrou-se do quão obcecada era por ele. O seu coração, irremediavelmente, começou a palpitar mais depressa. Obcecada por aquele que era suposto vigiar.

_É da maneira que aprendes que não vais a lado nenhum com sentimentos românticos… Se quiseres um animal, compra um cão. Não te metas com lobos._

Quando chegou ao seu apartamento, umas antigas águas-furtadas de um prédio a cair de velho, e viu o seu companheiro a dormitar no sofá, teve vontade de chorar. Chorar alto, como quando era pequena. Aproximou-se do homem de cabelos compridos e de um preto azulado, cujos óculos em meia-lua lhe escorregavam pelo nariz abaixo. A sua respiração estava acelerada e tinha gotículas de suor na sua cara. Apanhou um pano velho do chão e esfregou-lhe a cara suavemente. Seria aquele o seu destino?

Ele mexeu-se subitamente e a sua cara torceu-se num esgar de dor. As marcas no seu pescoço estavam ainda nítidas e brilhavam com a luz fluorescente da sala. Tocou-lhes ao de leve, sentindo um arrepio a percorrer-lhe a espinha. A pele do homem era macia e emanava um cheiro bem diferente do dos homens que ela quase matara. Fixou-se nos olhos cerrados dele. Pena que a alma dele não cheirasse tão bem quanto o seu corpo.

Levantou-se e olhou em seu redor. O apartamento estava, de novo, desarrumado. Toru devia ter ido à biblioteca pois livros e livros jaziam em cima da mesa, bem como mapas com símbolos estranhos. Aquilo irritou-a. Profundamente.

Apanhou o cabelo a uma fita deixada estrategicamente em cima da velha mesa de mogno e começou a arrumar os livros. Seguir-se-ia a cozinha, provavelmente imunda, depois de três dias a depositar pratos sujos na bancada. Céus, tinha saudades de comer comida cozinhada…

Distraída, não reparou num pequeno x-acto no meio da papelada e a lâmina rasgou a sua pele branca. Pousou os livros e ficou a olhar para o fio de sangue que brotou de imediato da sua ferida. Era para aquilo que tinha nascido? Tomar conta de seres amaldiçoados e, eventualmente, acabar por deixar que a sua vida fosse arruinada pelos seus descuidos? Pelas suas emoções?

Encaminhou-se para a casa de banho, um pequeno cubículo com um chuveiro e um lavatório. Abriu a água e deixou-a correr pela ferida, tornando-a vermelha. A sua cara, reflectida no espelho, mostrava-lhe uma jovem mulher cansada e de aspecto duro. O cabelo, que sempre se recusara a cortar, estava firmemente apanhado pela fita atrás da sua nuca. Os olhos eram ladeados por sombras, fruto do cansaço e dos três empregos que mantinha para suster aquela vida miserável.

Baixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio, fechando a torneira com um gesto brusco. O seu pé empurrou a porta, encostando-a. Despiu-se num único movimento fluído e meteu-se debaixo do chuveiro. Quando sentiu a água gelada cair-lhe em cima do corpo, encolheu-se e abraçou-se até o corpo se habituar à temperatura.

Tinha sido sempre assim… Algo a cair de súbito para cima dela e ela, a bem ou a mal, abraçava-se para seguir em frente.

Sem emitir um único som, a última descendente do clã Li começou a chorar.

Fora da casa de banho, o homem a quem chamava de Toru encaminhava-se para a cozinha e agarrava numa pequena panela, enquanto olhava para a porta da casa de banho com uma expressão de carinho.

* * *

Syaoran ligou o interruptor do seu quarto, ofuscando-se ligeiramente com a luz. Era a última divisão que lhe faltava verificar. A hora do seu rádio-despertador estava alterada, o que já seria de esperar, mas, de resto, tudo lhe parecia estar funcional. Aproximou-se da cama estreita, coberta por um edredão azul-escuro. Sentiu a cabeça a pesar-lhe um pouco mais com aquela visão de lençóis e mantas quentes. Ajoelhou-se e enterrou ligeiramente a cabeça na manta macia. O seu corpo estava tenso do controlo a que se impusera.

Roçou um pouco a testa no conforto da manta de lã, emitindo um pequeno gemido. A última vez que se projectara num outra dimensão fora para escapar da prisão onde o guardavam. Tentara a proeza de novo, naquela noite… Cerrou os olhos, sentindo os músculos presos e cobertos por gotículas. Felizmente ou infelizmente, estava ainda demasiado cansado para que a maldição surtisse efeito nele. Por precaução, projectara-se, mas a magia que lhe sobrara não era suficiente.

Pensou na Kinomoto, que devia estar a olhar, assustada, para a janela. De tudo o que lhe podia ter acontecido naquela noite… Tinha de o ver a ele.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no seu rosto cansado. Não sabia como é que diabos conseguira acalmá-la depois de tudo… Ela era pouco mais de uma criança, apesar das suas formas já adultas. Fazia-o lembrar de uma flor cujo caule crescera depressa demais, deixando o botão por desabrochar.

Concentrou-se nos sons, tentando aliviar a pressão que lhe começava a consumir a cabeça. A chuva abrandara, formando uma cortina leve de água. Se ele não tivesse feito tantas asneiras numa noite só, poderia tentar ver o que se passava lá fora. Ouvia os passos de Sakura na cozinha, inquietos.

Levantou-se, com os olhos a piscar devido à dor. O seu coração batia depressa de mais. Desligou as luzes e encaminhou-se para a cozinha, tropeçando ligeiramente nas móveis.

"Parece que está tudo bem lá dentro…" Disse ele, assim que passou pela porta da cozinha. A Kinomoto mexia nervosamente num dos tachos sujos, numa tentativa frenética de o lavar. Syaoran esfregou a sua espessa cabeleira, enquanto se dirigia em passos largos para a garota. Ela estava encolhida dentro do avental que ele lhe emprestara.

Tirou-lhe o tacho das mãos e acabou de o esfregar ele mesmo. Ela censurou-o:

"Eu podia continuar a fazer isso… Parece estar cansado." Dizendo isto, colocou-lhe uma mão em cima do braço dele. De imediato, uma onde de calor percorreu-o de cima a baixo, ao sentir a meiguice do toque suave. Desviou os seus olhos dos dela, respondendo:

"Nah, é só impressão sua… Kinomoto-san." Disse o nome dela aos soluços, como se fosse alguma palavra proibida, recriminando-se por isso. Ela era apenas uma garota de colégio, uma garotinha que ele salvara de um temporal.

Ela sorriu ao ouvir o seu nome e sentou-se num pequeno banquinho, a admirar os bolinhos que coziam no forno. Ele ouvia a pulsação dela, rápida e irregular. O sangue que lhe tinha tingido as faces ainda lhe estava em falta na sua cara, que parecia agora marmórea, com duas pedras verdes incrustadas. O cabelo dela, devido à chuva e à queda, tinha encaracolado nas pontas e dava-lhe um ar de ser da floresta, de cabelos curtos e claros. Se não fosse a sua expressão triste e as suas orelhas perfeitas, podia ser bem uma elfa disfarçada de humana.

Syaoran tirou os olhos de cima de Sakura, mas a imagem dela permanecia-lhe na cabeça. A confiança que ela acabara por depositar nele tocava-o profundamente, embora não gostasse mesmo nada de o admitir. Ela aceitara ajuda de um ser… De algo impuro.

Sentiu um aperto no peito. Na sua mente bailavam as noites que ele passara em branco a tentar arranjar uma maneira de fugir de Hong Kong. Tinham sido, pensou tristemente, quase tantas noites como aquelas em que o tinham amarrado e preso a uma marquesa, submetendo-o aos mais estranhos e medonhos tratamentos. Assistiam a transformações prematuras uma e outra vez e, sem lhe dar sequer tempo para regenerar os tecidos, induziam-no num estado de transe, no qual, segundo os registos, ele deixava de ter qualquer controlo sobre aquilo que fazia.

Enquanto o seu olhar se dirigia novamente para a garota, hipnotizada pelos bolinhos, a sua mente vagueou pela casa toda até ao seu cofre, bem escondido debaixo da madeira do soalho, dentro da sua despensa. E aí, uma menina de longos cabelos pretos, sempre presos por dois elásticos, surgiu-lhe qual relâmpago na sua cabeça.

Não pôde evitar um sorriso. Meilin tinha sido a melhor coisa que lhe havia acontecido naqueles longos anos que passara em Hong Kong. A prima cuidara dele melhor que ninguém e a única recompensa que ele lhe soubera dar tinha sido uma morte rápida e indolor. Receosa que alguém o envenenaria, a prima bebera o líquido do seu copo e a sua acção foi rápida. Syaoran apenas teve tempo de ouvir os arquejos de dor no salão onde treinava e de subir as escadas. Encontrou a prima agarrada à garganta, já com um fio de sangue a escorrer-lhe da boca. Sem que Syaoran pudesse fazer alguma coisa, morreu nos seus braços, bem agarrada a si, murmurando o seu nome.

"_Xiao Lang… Xiao… Lang_. _Meu pequeno lobo…_" Com um forte aperto no estômago, Syaoran lembrou-se que a prima tinha uma voz bastante irritante, que ele, às vezes, achava até dolorosa de ouvir. Suspirou. Dava tudo para a poder ouvir agora…

"Li-san?"

Syaoran voltou-se para a garota, meio surpreendido por ter sido apanhado no meio dos seus pensamentos. A garota deitava-lhe um olhar meigo, misturado com alguma pena. Colocou uma mão em cima da outra e, olhando para os seus pés, murmurou:

"Gomen nasai… O meu comportamento ainda há pouco foi… Absurdo." Apertava e entrelaçava os dedos e os seus pés ora se prendiam na trave do banco ora batiam suavemente no chão.

Syaoran largou o pano e o tacho e encostou-se à bancada, junto do forno. Cruzou os braços, sentindo-se algo nervoso com a conversa.

"Já lhe disse que não tem que pedir desculpa seja do que for… " Tentou sorrir, mas saiu-se mal. "É normal assustar-se com uma trovoada destas… Sobretudo em casa de um desconhecido."

A boca de Sakura começou a mover-se numa tentativa de replicar aquilo que ele tinha dito, mas fechou os lábios e deixou cair a cabeça novamente. Da sua boca saiu um murmúrio:

"Sim, suponho que sim… Mas espero não o ter incomodado muito. " Olhou para ele com uma expressão esperançosa, por detrás das inúmeras mechas de cabelo que lhe tapavam os olhos.

Syaoran limitou-se a abanar a cabeça, desconfortável com a tristeza da Kinomoto. A pobre garota fazia com que surgissem sentimentos estranhos dentro dele. Aquela enorme vontade que tinha de lhe rodear o corpo com os braços, como tantas vezes fizera com a prima.

Sem saber bem porquê, uma onda de raiva sacudiu-lhe o corpo. Aqui estava ele, à frente de uma garota linda, sem conseguir dizer uma única palavra meiga que a consolasse… E, por outro lado, não tinha nada que dizer palavras que não tinha dito sequer à sua… Noiva.

Por meros segundos, jurou ver a imagem de Meilin, apenas envolta num tecido branco, com uma grinalda de flores desmanchada a segurar os seus inúmeros cachos de cabelo preto, bem perto da sua cama, de si… Linda como uma aparição, demasiado irreal, linda como num sonho…

Abanou a cabeça, numa tentativa estúpida para se livrar daqueles pensamentos dolorosos. Afinal, ele nunca sentira desejo ou paixão pela prima… Só naquela noite. Fora apenas uma noite…

Sentiu-se a corar e decidiu quebrar o gelo que se instalara.

"Ainda falta algum tempo para o seu amigo a vir buscar?" Pergunta idiota, mesmo muito idiota…

Sakura encolheu os ombros, titubeando algo parecido com "deve estar a chegar…". Syaoran passou de novo a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto se obrigava a não olhar para a garota. Uma batida súbita dentro do seu corpo disse-lhe que estava a ser estúpido. Meilin estava morta. Morta, com as letrinhas todas. Não passavam de crianças quando ele lhe tinha feito aquela promessa estúpida. E ela era uma garota irritante. Perfeitamente submissa a quem lhe desse um vestido novo ou jóias. Mesmo que fosse sua prima, e por muito que ele a amasse como tal… Meilin tinha no sangue a futilidade e a entrega a quem "pagasse mais".

"Incomodo-o muito?" A pergunta de Sakura pareceu ecoar pelas paredes da cozinha até atingir os ouvidos de Syaoran, que a olhou escandalizado.

"Mas quantas vezes é preciso lhe dizer que não me incomoda nada tê-la aqui…!" Ele quase gritou ao dizer estas palavras e, vendo-a recuar, ainda com o sobrolho franzido, acrescentou num tom mais baixo: "Sinceramente, preferia que a chuva continuasse a cair a noite toda…"

Fechou a boca antes de pronunciar decente a última palavra, esperando que ela não tivesse ouvido nada. No entanto, o olhar brilhante dela denunciou-a.

"Arigatou…"

E sorriu. Oh, por Deus… Como é que um sorriso o podia enfraquecer até ao tutano? Ela avançou para ele devagarinho, de braços semi-erguidos. Depois envolveu a cintura dele, encostando a cabeça ao seu peito.

Syaoran sentiu duas coisas: a suave fragrância a lilases que emanava dos cabelos curtos dela e o seu coração a acelerar. O abraço em que ela o envolvera era pequeno, sem grande pressão e, no entanto, o corpo de Syaoran parecia saído de um banho turco.

Estupidificado, o garoto limitou-se a estar assim, com ela a agarrá-lo. Os seus olhos teimavam em fechar, querendo ficar preso àquele abraço para sempre. Longe de tudo, até de si próprio. Começou a concentrar-se em pequenos detalhes: as cócegas no pescoço que o cabelo macio dela lhe fazia, a sensação de ter um corpo magro junto do dele… Não lhe sentia as formas, mas… Deu, já nem pensava. Tentou mover os braços, corresponder ao abraço… Na sua mente havia névoa, não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Estava a afogar-se num mar de calor…

Uma forte apitadela de uma buzina quebrou o encanto. Sakura largou o garoto lentamente, com os seus lábios torcidos num sorriso divertido ao ver o embaraço dele. Correu para a janela, visivelmente aliviada, o que funcionou como uma pedra num charco para Syaoran. Depois de tanto calor, vinha a realidade: a garota só queria sair dali para fora.

Ela abriu a janela e acenou lá para fora. O aceno deve ter sido correspondido, porque ela correu para a sala, para recolher a sua mala. Depois, parou no hall de entrada. Syaoran, durante toda a correria, limitara-se a encostar-se à parede junto da porta de entrada, à espera.

"Então… Tenha cuidado consigo Kinomoto-san."

A frase saiu-lhe da boca num tom mais frio do que ele queria. Ela sorriu, compondo ligeiramente o cabelo.

"Obrigada por me ter aturado este tempo todo…" Os olhos dela brilharam novamente e ela fez uma pequena vénia. Sem se conseguir conter, Syaoran pegou-lhe no queixo e aproximou a sua cara da dela.

"Já lhe disse tantas vezes hoje…"

Os olhos dela, de um verde líquido espantoso, abriram-se muito.

"Eu sei disso… Mas a minha choradeira…" Retorquiu ela. Ele abanou a cabeça.

"Pode chorar à vontade junto deste seu _desconhecido_…" Ele dissera a palavra num tom mais baixo propositadamente, sabendo que atingiria um ponto sensível. Até a ele lhe doera…

Afastaram-se um do outro em simultâneo. Syaoran abriu a porta e pousou a mão no ombro dela.

"De certeza que fica bem agora?"

Ela tirou a mão dele do seu ombro e colocou-a entre as suas.

"Não se preocupe… Eu fico bem. Vemo-nos por aí, então?"

Tão quentes as mãos dela…

"Sim, possivelmente…"

"Ja ne Li-san."

"Ja ne Kinomoto-san." Ela correu para as escadas, parando no patamar para lhe acenar uma última vez. Nesse instante, Syaoran teve uma vontade inexplicável de a chamar só para a abraçar uma vez mais. Só para não ser deixado no frio gélido da sua consciência de novo… Hesitou e quando ia acenar, ela já galgara as escadas para o andar inferior.

Lentamente, fechou a porta, deixando-se embater com ela.

Tudo aquilo era uma estupidez, uma idiotice. Ele era um adulto e o seu passado devia ter sido suficiente para lhe ensinar que a vida não corre nunca como nos contos de fadas.

Se tudo tivesse sido simples, ele teria vivido sempre em Hong Kong com uma mãe sábia e bondosa e quatro irmãs afectuosas. Teria estudado na melhor das escolas e, depois, na melhor das universidades. Casar-se-ia com a prima, à qual estava prometido desde criança, e sobre a qual desenvolveria sentimentos fortes. A sua adolescência seria passada entre a loucura da vida e a loucura da escola.

Esmurrou a porta. Porra, porquê? Ele sabia que era um erro repensar tudo aquilo de novo. Estavam todos mortos e ele tinha fugido. Safara-se, ponto final.

Circulou pela casa, desligando as luzes e arrumando os armários, como um morto vivo. Sakura Kinomoto despertara nele vida… Calor. Algo que ele se habituara a não sentir e, sobretudo, a não desejar. E aparecia uma garotinha que lhe entregava isso de mãos abertas.

Arrastou-se até ao quarto, onde se deixou cair para cima da cama, que quase se vergou com o impacto. Esticou o braço para a sua mesa-de-cabeceira, ignorando as dores afiadas que o penetraram. Tacteou o fundo de uma gaveta até encontrar um papel mais grosso. Na escuridão via perfeitamente uma fotografia colorida. Ele, no meio, com apenas três anos, sorria como se o mundo fosse dele, abraçado por quatro irmãs, altas e bonitas, ainda crianças. Atrás, com os trajes tradicionais, aparecia a mãe, direita e com as mãos no regaço, símbolo protector da família.

"Bem, no fim, acabou por não proteger muito…" As palavras saíram-lhe sem que tivesse tempo para as pensar. Acariciou a foto antes de a colocar no sítio original, retirando, de seguida, uma pasta.

Sentou-se em cima da cama e deu início a um longo estudo, que geralmente lhe consumia a noite toda. A história da sua vida encontrava-se ali, naquela pasta amarelada e carcomida. Toda a sua existência se resumia a exames médicos e testes, em vez de memórias coloridas como aquela fotografia.

Dentro da pasta havia um pequeno caderno, rabiscado a lápis. Escreveu a data daquela noite e escrevinhou umas quantas anotações, com um lápis caído na cama.

_Três minutos. Projecção. Acontecimentos anteriores: …_

Mordeu a ponta do lápis, enquanto se permitia inundar pelas recordações. Só daquela vez… E só para aquilo.

_Acontecimentos anteriores: senti carinho por parte de uma garota._

Pousou o lápis. Abriu a pasta e, após acender a luz, começou a empilhar os papéis. Ao mesmo tempo, empilhava as suas emoções. Racionalidade e sentido prático podiam ficar à frente. Sentimentos carinhosos iam para o lixo.

* * *

**N.A.:** E pronto… Um pouquinho mais tarde do que estava à espera, mas acabei a última parte do _Tears of a Wolf_. Vou tentar ir pondo os capítulos de semana a semana a partir de agora.

Espero realmente que tenham gostado desta reviravolta na história… Tive de mudar a classificação da história, porque o enredo vai complicar…

Agradeço a todos aqueles que seguem a minha fanfiction: as vossas reviews são mesmo muito encorajadoras. Fazem-me continuar a escrever sempre que as palavras não passam para o papel. Arigatou a _FluorescentCooties, Jéssica_ e _Acdy-chan_ e a todos que ainda têm paciência para ler a história do lobo.

Depois digam-me o que acharam. Ja ne!


	5. A Midsummer's Night Madness

**Capítulo V**

**_A__ Midsummer's Night Madness_**

Havia algo de belo no trânsito, algo que tinha a ver com as luzes infinitas que passavam por ele, provocando ilusões, e com os barulhos comuns a qualquer engarrafamento de fim de tarde em Tokyo. Nessas alturas, Yukito tirava os óculos e deixava que os seus olhos, já lesados de tantas horas de leitura, o fizessem ver coisas não reais. As faixas de luz e cor pareciam enormes serpentes que carcomiam a auto-estrada. Encurvavam-se, dobravam-se, desviavam-se… O tempo passava muito mais depressa quando um véu de nevoeiro lhe obscurecia a visão.

O homem moreno a seu lado dormitava, meio agarrado a um jornal já desactualizado. Touya estava apoiado ao braço do seu assento e deixava-se ir ao sabor dos solavancos do ônibus. Pensando bem, imaginou Yukito, era como andar de barco… Só que se encalhava mais vezes do que era costume.

Com um gesto leve, afastou as madeixas que caíam para o rosto cansado de Touya. Aos pés de ambos seguiam mochilas recheadas com livros e um ou dois sacos com comida.

Yukito sorriu. Não que fosse necessário levar alguma vez comida para casa dos Kinomoto, mas Touya fazia questão. Talvez por se sentir, de certo modo, culpado por se manter durante tanto tempo na universidade, em vez de trabalhar a tempo inteiro. No entanto, Fujitaka-sama nunca manifestava sentir alguma espécie de desconforto financeiro a esse nível. Fosse como fosse, Sakura-chan já trabalhava num centro de crianças…

Um aperto cruel circundou-lhe o coração, fazendo-o tossir como se tivesse falta de ar. Olhou para o exterior, coberto ainda pela bruma. Apercebeu-se de que o Sol já se tinha posto, pelo escurecimento das formas mais abrangentes e pela luminosidade crescente dos riscos das luzes.

Mexeu-se, agitado. Havia meses que não via Sakura-chan. Talvez ela, desta vez, comunicasse com aquele seu sorriso meigo característico que se tinha apaixonado por alguém e, quem sabe, talvez o trouxesse para jantar. Iria rir, corada, e olhar para o seu Otou-san, esperando uma palavra de carinho. Aí, Fujitaka-sama iria rir com ela e contar qualquer história sobre Nadesiko, a sua falecida mulher. E, mesmo que todos conhecessem a história, sorririam e os seus corações ficariam quentes.

As suas mãos tremeram, de culpa. Não, ele sabia perfeitamente que ela não tinha ninguém ainda… Os seus olhos fecharam, enquanto da sua boca se escapava um suspiro. A maneira como a garota se tinha declarado a ele, sem qualquer medo… Com um sorriso meigo e doce, de alguém que não é capaz de dizer uma palavra cruel ou uma reprovação. Doce, embora terrivelmente sedutora…

Yukito pôde sentir uma gota de suor frio a percorrer-lhe as costas, enquanto recordava a roupa de Sakura naquela fatídica noite. Curioso, tinha sido também numa sexta… Ela aproximara-se dele, no sofá, tão pura e inocente naquele vestido branco, com pequenos adornos de tecido branco, parecido com renda, no decote redondo. Tinha uma das alças largas, presas com um grande botão, descaída no seu ombro moreno… As palavras da garota pareciam ecoar no espaço, de tão lentas que tinham sido. Ou isso ou a mente de Yukito é que estava de tal modo concentrada no contraste entre a brancura do tecido e a pele macia de Sakura que se tornava difícil ouvir fosse o que fosse.

Angustiado, Yukito concluiu que, de facto, não se lembrava com exactidão das palavras da garotinha, apenas que os seus lábios lhe tinham percorrido o ombro com beijos ternos e vagarosos, até ao seu pescoço e lábios… A partir desse ponto, o desejo que sentira naquela noite não o deixou pensar, sequer. As suas mãos pilharam o corpo da garota, que estaria ou maravilhada ou assustada com a rapidez dos movimentos. Estavam ambos deitados no sofá, murmurando coisas sem sentido um ao outro, até que uma estridente campainha acordou Yukito para um dos seus piores pesadelos.

_Oh Kami… Que fiz eu?_

Mordeu a mão, em desespero. Só se desculpara no dia seguinte, com uma reles mensagem. Escrita. Os solavancos na estrada acentuaram-se. Deviam estar a chegar à cidade.

Como é que ele tinha podido…? Ela, a pequena irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo, nas suas mãos… Mesmo que tudo tivesse sido um erro, ele podia tê-la tratado melhor… Podia ter-lhe mostrado o que era um beijo, apenas. Algo que não a marcasse e que não passasse simplesmente de uma loucura bêbeda de uma noite de Verão.

Com o estômago vazio às voltas, Yukito deu-se conta que tinham sido um "Aishiteru" rouco que despoletara nele todo um turbilhão de sensações… Um Aishiteru que ele, na sua mente distorcida, tinha jurado ouvir da boca do seu melhor amigo… Por que outra razão os cabelos sedosos de Sakura lhe teriam parecido mais ásperos e escuros?

"Yuki, consigo ouvir o teu cérebro a trabalhar daqui… Vê se pensas 'mais baixo'…" Assustado, Yukito virou-se para a sua direita, para encontrar um Touya a olhá-lo com uma leve expressão de divertimento. A luz fluorescente que provinha do exterior banhava-lhe a cara, aprofundando as suas olheiras negras e o seu olhar leitoso, com duas gotas de Coca-Cola dentro dele. Naquela tarde, trazia uma camisa branca e uma camisola preta, posta no meio dos dois assentos. O ônibus cheirava a bafio e, para além de se ter levemente a sensação de que este se poderia desmontar a qualquer momento, o respirar simultâneo de cerca de vinte pessoas dentro dele tornava o ar quente e viciado.

De coração apertado e com cada vez mais calor, Yukito fingiu um sorriso.

"Hey To-ya, acordaste… Estava a ver que teria de chamar a Kaho-san para te dar um beijo… " Riu, vendo um ar furioso do amigo. "Afinal, não terias dificuldade em representar a Bela Adormecida, uma vez que desempenhaste tão bem o papel de Cinderella… " Um leve soco atingiu-lhe um braço, enquanto o amigo fingia amuar no seu assento, resmungando algo contra os professores do liceu.

Apesar da risada e do sorriso escondido de Touya, Yukito ficara magoado com aquilo que ele próprio dissera. A Mizuki-san a beijar Touya… Era uma visão tortuosa.

Yukito colocou os óculos e a sua visão, inexplicavelmente, deslocou-se para os lábios carnudos e vermelhos de Touya. Estavam húmidos do sono e cerrados, num fingimento de birra. Quando eles se moveram para formar palavras, Yukito levou algum tempo para de aperceber que Touya lhe fizera uma pergunta.

"Yuki?"

"Gomen… Estavas a dizer o quê?"

Touya revirou os olhos, batendo ao de leve na cabeça de Yukito. O toque deste fez com que os pêlos na nuca do homem pálido se eriçassem. Quando a mão de Touya se deslocou, amigavelmente, para o pescoço de Yukito, puxando-o para si, como que a ameaçá-lo, ele sentiu realmente o tempo a parar. Por momentos, não ouviu nada sem ser o sangue a bombear-lhe na cabeça e a sua respiração alterada. E uma voz irritante que lhe dizia que, por Kami, não se comportasse como um garoto de 17 anos que acabou de descobrir que está apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo.

"Yuki, tu tens de começar a tomar algum medicamento… Ou isso ou lavar as orelhas." Touya sorria maliciosamente, fazendo com que Yukito tremesse, esboçando um sorriso nervoso.

O moreno retirou a mão da nuca de Yukito e esticou-se para trás, espreguiçando-se sem maneiras. Olhou em redor.

"Bem, não podíamos ter escolhido um ônibus mais lúgubre…" Franziu o nariz, enquanto Yukito, discretamente, olhava para trás. Uma senhora idosa e anafada agarrava firmemente a sua mala de mão, acompanhada por uma outra, magra e de rosto chupado, que olhava tudo com uma incrível expressão enjoada. Mais ao fundo, uma jovem mulher embalava um bebé rabugento que começara a chorar. A seu lado, segurado a um dos varões do ônibus, ia um sujeito pálido, com roupas puídas e gastas, que contemplava tudo com uma profunda expressão de cansaço. Mais à frente, adolescentes vestidas como bonecas vitorianas aplicavam kohl nos olhos. Nada mais banal. Aborrecido, mas banal.

"Adiante… Só espero que Otou-san tenha feito gambas." Uma expressão de desejo e de fome atravessou o rosto magro de Touya, enquanto encostava contra si um saco contendo comida. Entre o cheiro a bafio e a pessoas, Yukito conseguiu distinguir o odor a sushi.

"Hum… Eu por acaso aprecio mais o pudim."

Touya soltou uma gargalhada incrédula.

"Yuki, tu gostas de qualquer coisa que te metam no prato… Acho que nunca te vi a recusar nada!"

Yukito corou um pouco, vendo o amigo a implicar com ele daquela maneira.

"Ah, até parece que tu comes pouco Touya…" Empurrou-o ligeiramente, vendo-o a rir sem conseguir parar.

"E lembras-te daquela vez… Ah, bolas, não consigo… Hahaha, parar de rir…" Respirou fundo entre duas gargalhadas e atacou novamente o amigo: "Lembras-te de quando foste comigo ao Oceanário e me disseste que, se tivesses realmente com fome, não te importavas de comer um peixe balão, porque pensavas que ele… " Rebentou a rir novamente, fazendo com Yukito acabasse por esquecer os pensamentos negros que assombravam a sua mente e se juntasse a ele na galhofa. Sim, seria bom se todos os peixes balões se enchessem de sushi por dentro e não de água… Em breve todo o ônibus olhava para os dois cavalheiros que riam sem maneiras.

No entanto, dentro da cabeça de Yukito, uma garota de magra, de cabelos cor de mel curtos e de espantosos olhos verdes olhava para ele, murmurando: "Aishiteru…"

* * *

"Sakura-chan, já levaste o chá?"

"Hai, Otou-san…!"

"E os takoyakis…?

"Hai…!"

"E os…?"

"Otou-san, já levei tudo…"

Avançando lentamente para o pai, Sakura sorriu enquanto o via a arrumar tachos e pratos nos armários com uma rapidez prodigiosa. Embora atrapalhado com o jantar, esboçava um sorriso visivelmente feliz.

"Desculpa-me filhota… É que eu quero realmente que esteja jantar seja…" Empurrou com força uma panela teimosa.

"Perfeito, Otou-san. Eu sei…" Sakura pôs-se em bicos dos pés para agarrar gentilmente a cabeça do seu pai e lhe depositar um pequeno beijo na testa. Os olhos de Fujitaka brilharam ao ver a filha a correr depois para a sala.

_É bom ver esse velho professor sorridente…_

_Não sejas mau, Otou-san não é velho…._

Sentou-se no sofá, colocando as pernas sobre um dos braços de pano do mesmo. Ajeitou o cabelo uma outra vez, sabendo que o elástico direito iria escorregar a noite toda.

Um pequeno risinho fugiu-lhe da garganta. Kami, já era velha demais para ficar feliz com um fim-de-semana em família. Deitou-se para trás, com os braços abertos, fazendo com que o sofá cedesse um pouco com a súbita queda. Fechou os olhos. Não, pensou, não era por causa do regresso de Onii-chan e de Yukito-san que ela estava com um sorriso idiota na cara. Era por causa dele, fosse quem fosse. Ele, com um cheiro permanente a menta e a chocolate. A caramelo.

Abanou a cabeça, na vã tentativa de compor o cabelo sem lhe tocar. Era uma idiotice estar a pensar num garoto que nem há três semanas conhecia. Esticou a mão para o telecomando, mudando de canal em canal. Noticiários. Desenhos animados. Filmes. Noticiários. Desenhos animados. Documentários. Filmes. Noticiários… Desenhos Animados…

Bocejou de tédio. Tinha vindo para casa mais cedo, para ajudar Otou-san com a confecção do jantar. Nunca tinha sido especialmente boa na cozinha, mas, sem se aperceber, deu por si a repetir o mesmo bolo que fizera com Syaoran. Cheio de chocolate, até Fujitaka o olhou com gula. De certeza que Onii-chan o iria reprovar, devorando-o todo de seguida… Sorriu ao lembrar-se do seu irmão mais velho.

É estranho como a mente actua. As lembranças vêem agarradas umas às outras. Como se de um filme se tratasse, a memória da primeira vez que Sakura tinha andado de bicicleta foi substituída pela primeira vez que Yukito-san lhe tinha ensinado a andar de skate. E, mais estranho ainda, não se recordava se tinha ou não conseguido andar em linha recta em cima daquela prancha velha. Lembrava-se dos pequenos detalhes… Da mão dele fechada na dela, do cheiro a café que emanava, do toque áspero mas suave da sua cara…

As suas mãos semicerraram-se com o orgulho que lhe invadiu o coração. Com raiva, clicou no botão do telecomando, tentando concentrar-se num documentário sobre animais. No entanto, os felinos que brincavam e rebolavam na relva, ronronando e miando, não a fizeram esquecer-se. Pelo contrário, a imagem das mãos brancas (sempre com suaves traços de veias…) a percorrerem-lhe o seu corpo fê-la corar intensamente, enquanto todo o seu corpo se retesava. Droga, por que se tinha de ter lembrado daquilo agora?

Sentou-se correctamente no sofá, fixando o chão. Na verdade, ela já não falava correctamente com Yukito há já três anos… E, por mais que se tentasse convencer que aquilo não passara de um súbito ataque de hormonas, a voz dele continuava e persistia dentro da sua mente. Só Kami sabia o quanto ela tinha tentado esquecer aquilo. E talvez nem Kami reparasse nos esforços dela para que Yukito voltasse a falar-lhe…

_Como se tivesse sido eu a fazer algo…_

Levantou-se e encaminhou-se até ao quarto, subindo as escadas devagar. Naquela noite tinha vestido umas jeans velhas e uma camisola verde de gola alta. Ao espelho, apenas viu uma garota um pouco magra de mais, com duas mechas de cabelo a sobressaírem no resto do conjunto, apanhadas por duas bolinhas verdes. Uma pré-adulta cansada. Tocou na sua face. Na verdade, nem sequer tinha muito que se preocupar. Tirando algumas dificuldades financeiras em casa, sempre tinha conseguido safar-se. Na escola o seu único ponto fraco era, fatalmente, a matemática e, mais recentemente, uma estranha mudança em todos os seus colegas. Era como se, de repente, todos se tivessem esquecido da idade que tinham e se lembrassem da velha máxima latina _carpe diem_. Ah, e havia Yukito, como sempre.

"Sakura-chan…?"

Perdida na confusão dos seus pensamentos, Sakura quase pulou ao ouvir a voz rouca do pai do outro lado da porta.

"Posso entrar?" Algo na voz de Otou-san lhe dizia que não se avizinhava coisa boa. Sakura abriu a porta, olhando o pai com estranheza.

"Daijoubu Otou-san?" Sentou-se na cama, puxando o pai consigo. Ao olhar as linhas mais aprofundadas no rosto do pai, deu-se conta de que a voz na sua cabeça tinha razão. Otou-san estava velho. Velho e com saudades.

Ele suspirou, franzindo o rosto como se estivesse para chorar.

"Otou-san…" Sakura puxou o pai pelo braço, como costumava fazer em pequena. Ele olhou para ela e esboçou um sorriso, que Sakura reparou ser uma máscara.

"Sakura-chan…" Acariciou a face da filha com meiguice. Sakura agarrou-lhe na mão.

"Quanto mais cresces, mais te pareces com ela…"

Sakura não pôde evitar sorrir. Pobre Otou-san… Não devia ser permitido a ninguém amar como ele tinha amado a sua mãe. Abraçou-o e estreitou-o contra si.

"Ora Otou-san… Ela era bem mais bonita do que eu e tinha uns cabelos lindos, longos e negros… Eu saio a si, lembra-se? Somos dois seres pouco bonitos, mas simpáticos." Ao dizer a frase que ele lhe repetira tantas vezes durante a sua infância, Sakura riu. "Okaa-san era… "

"Um anjo caído do céu…" Fujitaka completou a frase com um sorriso sonhador. Os seus olhos brilharam, com lágrimas a aproximarem-se. Afagou os cabelos da filha. "Ah, Sakura-chan tenho receio que não tenha feito um bom papel de pai, sabes?"

Sakura indignou-se e empurrou levemente o homem de óculos.

"Otou-san! Como se atreve a dizer uma coisa dessa?" Levantou-se e colocou-se em frente dele, abanando-o. "Otou-san…" Abanou-o com mais força. "É… o…melhor… pai… do…mundo!" Deu-lhe um empurrão para trás, fazendo-o deitar-se sobre um monte de almofadas, meio azamboado. Fujitaka riu do entusiasmo da filha, enquanto retirava os óculos da cara e os limpava à sua camisa.

"Infelizmente minha querida… Não creio que continues a pensar isso depois do que te tenho para dizer." Fujitaka respirou fundo, antes de prosseguir. Sakura ajoelhou-se junto das pernas do pai.

"Nani…?"

"Sakura-chan…" Desde quando falava ele de forma tão devagar? "Que me pensaria de mim se eu lhe dissesse que, após tantos anos, decidi entregar o meu coração novamente…?

_Naniiiiiii!?_

Sakura fitou o pai com um olhar incrédulo.

"Julgo que não o entendi, Otou…"

"Eu e Sonomi Daidouji… A mãe de Tomoyo… "

Sakura teve vontade de o interromper, reclamando que sabia bem quem era a mãe de Tomoyo.

"Nós estávamos a pensar em iniciar uma relação…" Fujitaka pronunciou aquelas palavras a medo, lendo o espanto dos olhos da filha.

Sem qualquer reacção, Sakura abraçou o pai.

"Só quero que sejas feliz Otou-san…"

Sentiu os braços meigos do pai a envolvê-la.

"Eu sei que é difícil acreditar minha pequena flor. Mas Nadesiko fez-me jurar que eu não choraria por ela… Que seria feliz sem…"

"Eu sei disso Otou-san…" Ela piscava os olhos rapidamente, sentindo as lágrimas a picarem-lhe os olhos. O pai fê-la encará-lo de frente.

"Que me dizes de tudo isto, minha pequenina?"

Com o coração a doer, Sakura abanou a cabeça, sorrindo. Colocou a sua mão em concha na face quente do pai.

"Quero que sejas feliz Otou-san, tão feliz como eu fui durante todos estes anos que vivi contigo."

Fujitaka apenas escorregou da cama e abraçou a filha, envolvendo-a num aperto cheio de ternura. Sakura sabia que o tinha comovido… Mas como raios se tinha ele apaixonado… Pela melhor amiga de Okaa-san?

Parecia um sonho, de tão irreal que aquilo tudo era. Sakura sentia-se bêbeda, vazia, oca como um búzio…

Deitando a cabeça no ombro macio do pai, deixou escapar uma lágrima.

"Sakura-chan… Que aconteceu anteontem ao certo?"

Como se lhe tivessem dado corda, o seu coração começou a bater depressa e de forma tão dolorosa que Sakura podia jurar que o pai o sentiria. Não lhe tinha falado sobre a sua estadia em casa de Li-san.

"A que te referes?"

Fujitaka cruzou as pernas no chão, olhando a filha com uma expressão preocupada.

"Sabes Sakura-chan… Eu vim ao teu quarto para falar sobre ti, não sobre mim… Afinal de contas, sou um adulto, mas sinto sempre que tu, desde que o Touya foi para a universidade, tens sido uma espécie de meu anjo da guarda… É por isso que quase que sinto a tua mãe sempre comigo…" Gaguejou. Sorriu, fazendo com que Sakura se sentisse incrivelmente mal consigo própria. Otou-san tinha sofrido com a morte da mãe e ela não tinha o direito de o privar da felicidade.

"Otou-san, mais que tua filha… Sou também tua amiga." Credo, sabia mal dizer aquelas coisas.

"Sim, mas… Como minha amiga, quero que me digas sempre que algo te preocupar… Seja sobre o que for…" Agarrou as mãos da filha. "Menos sobre soutiens e assim…" Riu, sem jeito, fazendo com que Sakura soltasse uma gargalhada. Levantou-se de seguida, esticando a mão para o pai. Ao mesmo tempo, cheirou o ar.

"Hum… A única coisa que me preocupa agora… É o facto de algo se ter queimado…"

"A minha sopa!" Num salto, Fujitaka correu para fora do quarto, praguejando.

Sakura sentou-se novamente na cama. Otou-san e Sonomi-san namoravam? Mas quem era a adolescente ali? A ideia fê-la corar. O pai nunca a impedira de amar ninguém.

Com um aperto no coração, pensou no que aquele homem, de olhos tão meigos e correctos, lhe diria se ela lhe revelasse um certo acontecimento de uma noite de Verão.

Inspeccionou as unhas, recriminando-se pela preguiça em colocar uma camada de verniz.

Dirigiu-se à janela do seu quarto e abriu-a, sendo invadida pela brisa nocturna. Pela enésima vez, tentou convencer-se de que tinha de se comportar como uma adulta. Nada de pensar no passado. Deixar de se sentir sozinha. Etc.

"Okaa-san… O que é que eu faço?" As palavras escaparam-se dos lábios ao mesmo tempo que as lágrimas se soltaram das pestanas.

Bem longe dali, num cemitério, uma estranha luz começou a tremer.

Era algo estranho, pensava Yukito. Sempre que saía com Touya para os seus passeios nocturnos em Tokyo via mulheres bonitas. Sensuais. Daquelas que dava vontade de pegar, usar e deitar fora, quase tudo de uma só vez. Ruivas, morenas, louras… Todas elas tinham belas curvas e uma voz meliante e doce, ligeiramente enrouquecida pelos shots e pelos martinis. Essas mulheres eram como fotografias instantâneas, paixões do momento.

Sakura era diferente. Bastava um olhar daquela garota para Yukito sentir dor. Um outro olhar e, se este matasse, Yukito cairia por terra. Kami, ela era alta, magra, esguia…

Como é que ninguém ainda não a tinha arrebatado? Porque é que ela insistia em perpetuar na mente dele, como uma pintura? E o que mais o irritava, pensava ele, é que ela não se esforçava para ser bela. Simplesmente o era, estava-lhe no sangue.

Foi isso que lhe acudiu à cabeça, assim que a viu, calmamente sentada no sofá, fingindo-se interessada num documentário sobre lobos.

"Onii-chan!!" Sakura voou para os braços do irmão, que a pôs imediatamente para baixo, alegando que ela estava cada vez mais gorda.

"Larga-me sua espécie de kaiju! 'Tás gorda bolas! Descola!" Sacudia-se todo, deliciando a irmã, que se agarrava a ele com quanta força tinha. Depois, ela esticou-se e depositou-lhe um beijo na face. Com um ar mais sereno, dirigiu-se a Yukito.

"Boa noite Yukito-san…" Abraçou-o, mais por educação do que por outra coisa. Kami, ele devia ser mesmo pervertido: sentia-lhe todas as formas do corpo…

Dedicou-se a contemplá-la, enquanto Fujitaka falava com o filho sobre a viagem. Linda, simplesmente um anjo…

"Yukito-san, precisas de ajuda?" Fujitaka apanhara-o a olhar para a filha. Atrapalhado, Yukito titubeou um não e encaminhou-se para a cozinha, onde o jantar cheirava deliciosamente. Todos foram falando até se sentarem. Serviram-se animadamente e tudo parecia correr bem. Sakura parecia contente com algo e picava o pai sobre alguma coisa.

"Olha que eu conto à Sonomi…" Fujitaka corava como um garoto. Yukito pôde ver Touya a erguer as suas sobrancelhas, mas este nada disse.

O jantar foi uma refeição calma, exceptuando as pequenas birras de Sakura e Touya, mas estas estavam tão enraizadas nas refeições que, sem elas, a comida não teria o mesmo sabor.

"Que andam a aprender agora?" Os olhos verdes de Sakura brilhavam de entusiasmo.

"Nada que tu entendesses kaiju…"

"Onii-chan!" Um pontapé certeiro atingiu a perna de Touya, que se contorceu com dor.

Fujitaka riu, um pouco envergonhado.

Enquanto comiam gambas, o silêncio caiu na cozinha. Subitamente, Fujitaka clareou a voz e disse, numa voz mais solene do que era habitual:

"Bem… Acho que vou aproveitar esta ocasião tão alegre para vos informar sobre outra coisa que me deixou verdadeiramente feliz… Fazemos todos parte de uma família, não é?" Fez uma pausa para olhar para a filha, que lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

Yukito estava incrédulo. Sakura, finalmente, tinha um namorado? Após três anos de olhares culpados, a garotinha tinha finalmente encontrado alguém? Mais que incrédulo, estava comovido: o velho homem considerava-o família…

Fujitaka lançou-lhes um largo sorriso e continuou:

"Como sabem bem demais, prometi a Nadesiko que não a choraria… Que seria feliz… E, há uma semana, cumpri essa promessa. Não que não tenha sido feliz mas…"

"Otou-san, o que se passou ao certo?" Touya levantara os olhos do prato e fitava o pai com alguma desconfiança. Ao ver o semblante sério do filho, o sorriso de Fujitaka esmoreceu um pouco.

"Sonomi Daidouji é uma excelente mulher… Amava muito a vossa mãe e eu só quero que saibam que…"

"Tu não estás a pensar em casar-te com ela com essa idade? Casares-te com a melhor a amiga de Okaa-san?" Touya não dissera aquilo em tom de brincadeira. Na verdade, os seus olhos, geralmente tão meigos, pareciam pretos e afiados. Tinha os músculos tensos.

Por baixo da mesa, Yukito tocou-o na perna.

"Touya…"

Fujitaka sorriu novamente, complacente.

"Isso não significa que eu tenha deixado de amar a tua mãe…"

Os olhos de Sakura encheram-se de lágrimas. Yukito tinha vontade de dizer a Touya que ele estava a ser idiota.

O moreno continuava a olhar para o pai com aquela expressão curiosa, como que a comunicar com ele sem palavras.

Levantando-se, Fujitaka simplesmente murmurou para Sakura:

"Arrumas a cozinha filhota?"

Touya levantou-se e arrastou-se para o exterior. Fujitaka seguiu-o. Lá dentro conseguiu-se ouvir o motor do carro a trabalhar e a afastar-se. Bonito…

A garota à sua frente encolheu os ombros.

"O Touya nunca foi muito tolerante…"

"É…" Suspirou Yukito.

Sakura levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao frigorífico.

"Queres pudim?"

"Não, deixa estar…"

A garota começou a arrumar os pratos e a empilhá-los junto do lava-loiça. Sentando e entorpecido, Yukito deu-se conta de como a garota era parecida com Touya… Ambos arrumavam as coisas à esquerda e punham os pratos lavados à direita. Franziam a testa enquanto lavavam a loiça. Era querido…

Levantou-se e começou também a guardar a comida no frigorífico.

"Achas que o Toya-kun ficou irritado com o teu pai?"

Sakura encolheu os ombros.

"Nah… É birra, ele sabe que Otou-san sempre amou Okaa-san, mas nunca viu a relação dele com outras mulheres com bons olhos…"

Yukito anuiu. Sim, Touya conseguia ser… Possessivo.

"E tu?"

Sakura olhou para ele.

"Eu? Eu quero que eles se dêem bem. Quero vê-lo a passear com ela, a dar-lhe comida à boca, a corar quando ela lhe liga…" O que Sakura não disse, Yukito leu nos olhos dela: "quero que ele tenha a vida que eu não posso ter."

Sacudiu a toalha para fora da janela, mas os seus olhos não descolavam da garota. A sua cintura era tão estreita, quase que a conseguia rodear com ambas as mãos… Ela devia ser tão flexível. Imaginou-a novamente nos seus braços, inclinada para trás enquanto ele lhe percorria o pescoço com mordidas e beijos…

"Yukito-san…?"

A voz cautelosa de Sakura acordou-o do seu sonho nefasto. Olhou-a nos olhos, enquanto ela se aproximava dele, a limpar as mãos a um pano.

"Preciso de falar contigo."

Droga.

"O que se passa Sakura-chan?" Yukito experimentou um sorriso, que não foi retribuído. Sakura olhou para os pés por milésimas de segundo e voltou a erguer a cabeça, com uma expressão decidida.

"Lembras-te do que aconteceu há dois…"

"Sakura-chan, por favor… Eu pedi-te desculpa." Yukito sentiu-se desconfortável. A garota nunca tinha tocado naquele assunto. Porque o fazia agora, passados dois anos?

"Não, Yukito-san. Eu quero saber por que é que aquilo aconteceu." Ela avançou um passo na direcção dele, fazendo-o ficar inebriado com o seu perfume a lavanda.

"Eu expliquei-te…" O tom dele era implorativo.

"Mas não bem o suficiente." Ela suspirou e prosseguiu. "Odiei ficar nesta situação contigo. Já não era uma criança naquela altura, nem agora o sou. Durante dois anos não contei nada a ninguém… Acho que está na altura de saber, ao certo o que se passou…"

Droga, droga, droga… Ela tinha razão, pensava Yukito. Kami, como ela tinha razão… O olhar assustado dela enquanto apertava os botões do vestido era a prova viva de como ele nem carinho lhe mostrara. Desesperado, sentou-se numa das cadeiras almofadadas, esfregando a cara, como que para acordar de um sonho mau.

À sua frente, ela sentou-se. Uma jovem menina a segurar a mão de um homem velho, gasto, sem forças, que se comportara como um adolescente no cio. Lá fora, a chuva começou a cair com força, como se algum deus maléfico tivesse deitado uma enorme bacia de água para cima dos reles mortais.

"Ah Sakura-chan… Se pudesse voltar atrás…"

"Nunca o terias feito. Já conheço essa conversa." Cortou Sakura, mantendo o mesmo olhar gélido. Yukito, mesmo com os seus vinte e sete anos, sentiu um arrepio. Ela era uma adulta agora. Já não havia a mesma Sakura sorridente que lhe implorava que ele a levasse às cavalitas.

"Foi um impulso do momento, sabes… Já estive com várias mulheres mas nunca tinha sentido algo tão forte e momentâneo…" Ele titubeava, sentindo o suor a escorrer-lhe no corpo.

"Algo para usar e deitar fora?"

"Não Sakura-chan… Isso não." Como é que ela adivinhava? Sim, ele não quisera ser simpático, quisera apenas esquecê-lo a ele… Nos braços de Kaho.

Deixou que Sakura lhe penetrasse a mente com o olhar. Os seus olhos verdes pareciam duas auroras boreais. Sentiu-se sujo, impuro, aos olhos daquela mulher-criança.

"Porque é que me disseste que me amavas?"

_Okay, dessa não estava à espera._ Yukito abriu a boca, seca e gretada, preparando-se para outra resposta sem jeito.

"Eu… Não queria tê-lo dito…"

Sakura sorriu, com uma expressão entre pena e desgosto. A intensidade da chuva crescia e não se ouvia nada para além das suas vozes.

"Deitaste-me no sofá, beijaste-me e nem sequer reparaste que eu estava apaixonada por ti. E, mesmo assim, não sabes por que é que disseste aquilo…? Yukito-san, eu sempre gostei de ti… Mas não sabia que tu eras 'aquilo'"

Ele agarrou-lhe a mão com força, num gesto desesperado. O jantar andava às voltas no seu estômago. Tinha de lhe dizer a verdade, pelo menos a ela… Por muito que a tentasse negar. Engoliu em seco.

"Sakura, acredita em mim por favor… Eu estava a pensar…"

"Em fazer exactamente o quê seu estupor?"

Os lábios de Sakura não se tinham movido. O coração de Yukito parou por momentos, ou assim lhe pareceu. Voltando-se para trás, desejando não ter reconhecido a voz viu o dono da voz.

Encostado à porta, completamente encharcado, estava o seu To-ya.

* * *

**N.A.:** Hey there! Eu sei que tinha dito que passaria a colocar aqui os capítulos de semana a semana, mas, desta vez, isso tornou-se impossível. Como este é um capítulo um pouco "calmo", tenciono pôr o seguinte o mais depressa possível para não quebrar o ritmo.

Agradeço mesmo muito as reviews que tenho tido em "A Maldição do Lobo". Fico muito feliz por estarem a gostar desta história e espero que continuem a lê-la. Os meus agradecimentos a _Acdy-chan, Vick.Y Pirena, Yume Yoru e Rahime22_ e a todos os que continuam a ler esta fanfic.


	6. Tell Me a Story

**Capítulo VI**

_**Tell**__** me a**__** Story**_

A primeira vez que ela o vira realmente zangado fora quando um garotinho lhe roubara o seu chapéu preferido e o pusera em cima de uma árvore, no infantário. Ela, como criança que era, desatara a chorar e ele, numa perfeita atitude de irmão mais velho, fizera com que o garoto trepasse de novo a árvore e lhe devolvesse o chapéu. Para além disso, obrigara-o a uma vénia ridícula e a limpar-lhe o chapéu de uma sujidade inexistente. Escusado será dizer que, ainda hoje, o garoto não tinha esquecido a humilhação e nem a conseguia olhar de frente. Fosse como fosse, Touya não era o mesmo quando estava zangado… Não que tivesse um bom humor constante, pensava Sakura, mas não era mau. No entanto, gostava de humilhar aqueles que o desafiavam e que magoavam as pessoas de quem ele gostava.

Era suposto ter receio e vergonha agora, mas talvez fosse a dor de cabeça que se acentuava desde que ela provara o sake do jantar, que fazia com que a cena lhe parecesse vagamente curiosa. De um momento para o outro, estavam ambos velhos, cobertos de sombras, a olharem um para o outro feitos parvos. Simplesmente estupefactos com que ambos tinham feito e estavam a fazer agora. Onde estariam o Touya e o Yukito que andavam juntos de bicicleta e que partilhavam gelados?

"Responde-me idiota. Que pretendes fazer agora?" Touya avançava devagar para Yukito, que se levantara para o encarar. Ela nunca tinha reparado nos lábios finos dele. Estava lívido e os seus olhos brilhavam como os de alguém que tinha sido condenado à forca. Sim, aquele era o Touya zangado. Impiedoso.

"Toya-kun… Eu… Posso explicar…" Yukito suspirava e transpirava. Por detrás dele, Sakura tentou vislumbrar a cara do irmão, agora escondida pelo corpo de Yukito. Teve medo… Afinal de contas, ela também não tinha dito nada a ninguém.

Erguendo a cabeça, Sakura colocou-se entre o irmão e Yukito, numa tentativa mal feita de tentar proteger um homem só por si alto de outro ainda maior. O olhar enraivecido e, pior!, magoado que ele lançava só a Yukito fazia-a ter vontade de se ir esconder no quarto e tapar os ouvidos para não ouvir os gritos.

"Touya, por favor… Deixa-o explicar." Ela não conseguia ouvir a sua própria voz. Era ridículo ter medo do que pudesse acontecer. Tremia como varas verdes, agora. Bonito, pensava, era lindo mostrar medo, agora que as veias no pescoço do irmão pareciam querer-lhe explodir no pescoço…

"Sakura, sai da frente." A voz dele soou seca como o estalar de um ramo.

"Touya não faças isso…"

"Sakura, sai-me da frente!" A mão pesada de Touya caiu-lhe nos ombros, empurrando-a com força para a parede. Sentiu uma dor a espalhar-se pelo ombro até ao pescoço. Com a cabeça a latejar, abriu os olhos, enquanto se tentava agarrar à parede. Touya agarrava Yukito pelo colarinho, enquanto este se encolhia, qual mártir que se prepara para uma morte dolorosa. Mechas de cabelo prateado caíam para trás, adornando o seu pescoço. O corpo estava arqueado para trás e murmurava:

"Toya-kun… Perdoa-me… Eu não a queria magoar."

"Touya, ele não me magoou!" Sakura tentou falar, agarrada à cabeça. _Por que é que ele não fala…_

Com horror, viu Touya erguer o punho e atingir Yukito na face. Uma vez. Duas. Yukito deixava o seu corpo descair para o lado esmurrado, com lágrimas nos olhos. Subitamente, Sakura teve ódio dele. _Por que raios não se mexe?_

As mãos de Yukito tinham subido para os ombros de Touya, mas não o empurrava. Touya continuava a atingir Yukito na cara, onde uma mancha vermelha se começava a formar.

"TOUYA PÁRA!" Sakura atirou-se para o irmão, que largou Yukito. Este caiu no chão, agarrado à sua face magoada e branca, onde o fio de sangue começava a escorrer. Touya segurou-se à mesa de jantar, com a respiração alterada.

"Sakura… Ele… Aquele miserável…" Sakura teve a impressão de que dos olhos de Touya começavam a cair lágrimas. De vergonha, de ódio, ela não sabia.

"Touya…" Ela aproximou-se devagar, colocando a mão no ombro dele. "Não fizemos nada que eu não quisesse…" Aquela era uma grande mentira. Sentindo o olhar de Touya a perscrutá-la, baixou os seus olhos. "Touya, acredita em mim… Se tivesse sido algo contra a minha vontade, eu ter-te-ia dito." Em passos pequenos, dirigiu-se a Yukito e ajudou-o a levantá-lo. "Eu apenas… Me irritei."

Arquejando, Touya perguntou:

"Então… O que se passou ao certo entre vocês os dois…?" A expressão na cara de Touya era de nojo. Sakura teve vontade de lhe espetar um estalo.

"Nada. Era algo entre nós, que já foi resolvido... Também sou adulta Touya, ou já te esqueceste disso?" Ignorou os murmúrios de Yukito que lhe pediam perdão.

"Sakura, por favor… Deixa-me falar com o teu irmão."

Ela virou-se para Yukito, furiosa. Ele mal tinha força ou coragem para aguentar os murros e ainda queria explicar-lhe o sucedido? Explicar o quê, já agora? Contar-lhe como uma garota se atirara a ele e como ele, num momento de desespero, se aproveitara dela? Ou muito se enganava ou Yukito não sobreviveria para contar a história.

"Touya, escuta." Ela olhava o irmão de frente. "Há dois anos… Eu disse-lhe que estava apaixonada por ele. Foi um erro, é certo. Era ainda muito pequena para saber o que era amar alguém e… Praticamente me entreguei a ele. Não fizemos nada, se é isso que estás a pensar…" O olhar do irmão tinha endurecido subitamente e ele fechava os punhos. Ela continuou: "Beijámo-nos e admitimos que tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite tinha sido um erro. Fim da história. Agora… Podes fazer o favor de te acalmares?"

Intimamente, Sakura precisava era que e acalmassem a ela. O seu coração parecia querer-lhe saltar da boca. Indicou uma cadeira a Touya, que se sentou, angustiado. Escondeu a cara nas mãos.

"Porque não me contaste nada…?"

"Era problema meu, não teu Onii-chan…"

"Porque é que _tu_ não me contaste nada, Yuki!?" Touya olhava para Yukito, como se Sakura não tivesse lá. Ela sentiu-se gelada. Touya estava triste. Realmente triste e ele raramente demonstrava emoções desse tipo. Afastou-se, deixando-os frente a frente. Yukito limitava-se a olhar para o chão, agarrado à mesa. Nos azulejos da cozinha, uma pequena poça do sangue da boca de Yukito brilhava.

"Onde está Otou-san?" Perguntou Sakura, quebrando o silêncio.

"Foi ter com a Daidouji-san… Ela ligou-lhe e pediu-lhe para ele ir ter com ela ao parque. Queria falar com ele..." A voz de Touya oscilou, enquanto ele mordia o lábio. "Sakura, por favor, vai-te embora… Se ele não te fez nada… Se não te magoou… Vai-te embora."

"Onii-chan…" Sakura ficou indecisa, colada ao chão. Olhou para Yukito em busca de auxílio. Por detrás dos óculos, um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto do homem, que acenou e fez sinal para sair, murmurando um "não te preocupes".

Ela afastou-se da cozinha, ouvindo o seu coração a bombear-lhe na cabeça. Assim que subiu as escadas para o seu quarto, os sentimentos de vergonha e embaraço invadiram-na. E o medo… Sabia que Touya a tinha ouvido a censurar Yukito.

Abriu o quarto e correu para a cama, atirando-se para cima dela. Ao sentir o conforto frio dos cobertores, Sakura pensou no que seria daqueles dois a partir daquele momento. Amigos para sempre? Nunca mais. E ela? O irmão nunca mais a iria olhar da mesma maneira… Adiante, a birra que lhe passasse: doera-lhe mais a ela do que a ele.

Virou-se para cima. O que queria Yukito dizer-lhe antes de Touya o ter interrompido? Por que não tinha ele ripostado ou defendido? Lembrou-se nos olhos repletos de lágrimas do homem – garoto… Uma pequena concha à mercê de um mar revolto. Os olhos de Touya a fixarem os de Yukito… A dor, a raiva, o sentimento de traição…

Ergueu o tronco, fixando o tecto negro. Não ouvia vozes e a chuva tinha parado. Tentou fazer uma sequência dos acontecimentos: a declaração, tímida e tosca, a entrega de Yukito, completamente fora de si, o medo e a vergonha, a tentativa de Yukito de se explicar… Uma coisa era certa, pensou Sakura, brincando com o seu cabelo, Yukito nunca tivera o menor desejo por ela, caso contrário o acontecimento ter-se-ia repetido…

Então, porque…

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da poça de sangue. E por falar em sangue… Cor vermelha… Cabelos ruivos… Nunca se tinha apercebido disso, mas Yukito nunca vinha quando a Kaho-san aparecia. Havia sempre estudo, visitas, trabalhos a entregar.

Os seus olhos abriram-se de tal era o espanto.

"_Sakura, acredita em mim por favor… Eu estava a pensar…"_

Não era possível… Ele estava a pensar…

"_Toya-kun… Eu… Posso explicar…"_

Nele.

O seu estômago deu uma volta desconfortável. Por Kami, ela não queria mais confusão… Levantou-se e, na escuridão do quarto, abriu a janela. Ainda bem que era boa aluna a ginástica.

Com um salto ágil, aterrou suavemente no telhado, ainda molhado. Aproveitou a água para deslizar para o chão sem fazer barulho. A rua estava silenciosa e apenas se ouvia um mocho algures.

No seu bolso estava o seu celular. Sem olhar para trás, Sakura transpôs o portão com um salto estratégico, e afastou-se lentamente da casa.

* * *

Céus, como o odiava.

"Toya, perdoa-me…"

Agora que olhava bem para ele, detestava-o.

"Não sabes o quanto me arrependo de tudo aquilo… Fico feliz por ela me ter perdoado."

"Oh, mas eu não te perdoo… Não te perdoo bolas!" A frase saiu-lhe sem ele querer, alterada, revelando bem o seu estado de espírito. "Seu estupor como foste capaz de fazer aquilo à minha irmã… À minha irmã mais nova, que sempre trataste como tua!" Os copos ainda em cima da mesa tombaram, despejando o conteúdo pela toalha.

_Porquê tu, porquê… Porque não antes outro qualquer em que eu pudesse bater e matar, sem me preocupar com o depois? Porque tiveste de ser tu se eu nem sequer te consigo tocar!_

Yukito levantara-se, com o rosto vermelho. Idiota…

"E achas que não sei disso? Achas que não penso nisso todos os dias desde aquela noite…? Que não me sinto culpado ou um monstro?" Ele agarrara-lhe a cara, olhando-o, lívido e angustiado. "Eu não queria Toya…" Sussurrou. "Eu nunca a quis daquela forma…"

"Então por que o fizeste…" Ele agarrou-lhe nas mãos, ainda coladas à sua cara. "Explica-me Yuki… Antes que te espanque…" _Bolas, explica-me, diz-me que há uma razão, algo que não me faça afastar-te de mim e dela para sempre…._

Sentiu-o a soluçar, reprimindo um sorriso. Céus, aquele homem era tão idiota que nem sabia o que era apanhar um sova.

"Eu mereço todos os maus-tratos que me queiras dar…" E sorria, aquele cretino! "Mas preferia que fosse Sakura a dar-mos… Queria explicar-lhe a ela o porquê do meu comportamento naquela noite…"

Touya ergueu a face para Yukito. Engraçado, os olhos de Yukito pareciam mesmo nuvens. E ele gostava de dias cinzentos…

"Explica-me agora a mim… Ela não me pareceu muito feliz ainda há pouco."

A cara de Yukito endureceu.

"Não fizemos nada que ela não quisesse. Ouviste-a." Sim, ele tinha ouvido isso. Só não sabia se havia de acreditar. "Beijámo-nos… E as coisas foram um pouco mais longe, mas não a desonrei… Nunca o faria. Nunca falámos sobre o assunto, mas eu pedi-lhe desculpas… Logo." Ele falava como se se quisesse convencer a ele mesmo, com ardor nas palavras.

Touya abanava a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do olhar brilhante de Yukito. As pestanas dele também eram prateadas…

"Yuki… Diz-me apenas que não a magoaste…"

Yukito sorriu.

"Não a magoei Toya…"

Ele era um cretino. Mas por que é que o nome dele nunca lhe soara tão bem…?

Não sabia há quanto tempo é que eles se olhavam. Touya, sentado, a agarrar nas mãos de Yukito e ele, de rosto quase colado ao seu. Sorriam, entre lágrimas.

Touya sentiu Yukito a mudar o ângulo da sua cara. As duas pedras cinzentas que eram os seus olhos ficaram escondidas pelas pálpebras. Kami, ele tinha os lábios quase tão macios como os de Kaho… Mesmo manchados com sangue, pareciam meigos e sorriam.

Os seus olhos estavam pesados, bem como o seu coração, cansado de tanto berreiro…

Queria adormecer, não pensar em mais nada. Nem em Sakura, nem em Otou-san…

A testa de Yukito cutocou suavemente a dele. Abriu os olhos. Yukito sorria.

"Magoei-te quando te dei os murros…?" Perguntou Touya a medo. Claro que era para magoar, ele tinha levado a irmã dele ao sofá! Estúpido…

Yukito ergueu-se, afastando as mãos do rosto de Touya.

"Nem metade daquilo que merecia." Respondeu, soturno. Touya pôde sentir um frio nas suas faces, mas decidiu que tinha coisas melhores em que pensar.

"Bem… Tenho de me resignar, não é…? Mesmo assim… Melhor teres sido tu a beijá-la do que outro qualquer…" Tentou gracejar. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao frigorífico, à procura de gelo. Quase que lhe podia entregar o seu coração…

"Isso significa que me perdoas?" Credo, a voz dele era a de uma criança que vez uma asneira…

"Talvez." Com um gesto brusco, Touya pôs um saco de ervilhas em cima da cabeça de Yukito. Este arrepiou-se e segurou-o devidamente na cara. Olhava para o nada com uma expressão de puro alívio. As sombras que lhe costumavam rodear os olhos tinham desaparecido.

A mente de Touya estava vazia. Arrumava a loiça maquinalmente, tentando não pensar em nada. Afinal de contas, ele também não tinha dito a Yukito que Kaho o acusara de não fazer nada pela relação deles… Não que fosse grave, era uma acusação constante…

Suspirou. Pelo canto do olho, viu Yukito a retirar os óculos (o tonto, a pôr o saco com eles postos… Só se fosse para partir o vidro!). Num súbito aperto de dor, Touya foi ter com Yukito, encostado à janela.

Talvez fosse aquela a razão de ele não fazer nada para a relação entre ele e Kaho dar certo.

"Não estás a colocar o saco como deve ser…"

De um jeito brusco, Touya retirou a mão de Yukito do saco e segurou-o ele mesmo, apoiando-se no parapeito da janela, onde Yukito estava encostado.

"Então… Que desculpa vais dar para essa valente nódoa negra?"

A pergunta pareceu divertir Yukito. Céus, ele tinha o colarinho ainda aberto da sova…

"Acho que vou pela clássica ida contra uma porta…"

"Terias de ser muito nabo para bateres com essa zona na porta…."

"Posso sempre dizer que tu me deste com uma panela na cara."

"Isso seria idiotice minha e eu não faço idiotices."

Roçagou suavemente o saco na cara de Yukito. A sua mão estava ficar fria de estar em contacto com o gelo.

"Diz que bateste com a cara na porta do armário…."

"E isso não seria idiotice minha?"

"Tu fazes idiotices, logo seria aceitável…"

Sorriu. Era uma parvoíce aquela conversa, mas ele sorria. O braço que estava em contacto com o de Yukito estava quente e a proximidade… Não o podia negar mais… Já há bastante tempo que desejava estar perto de Yukito, embora não soubesse exactamente porquê… Talvez por ter sido aquele garoto o único que vira realmente como Touya era no fundo. O único que se dera ao trabalho de o compreender.

Droga… Por que haveria ele de se sentir agradecido numa altura daquelas? Por que é que estava a sentir remorsos dos murros? Ele tinha "comido" a irmã dele!

_Já não sou uma criança Touya…_

Sim, ele lembrava-se disso. Enfim, mais valia esquecer aquilo…

"Sabes Yuki… Eu e a Kaho discutimos ontem…"

Yukito nem ergueu as sobrancelhas. Limitou-se a fixar Touya, como se o penetrasse com o olhar. Não parecendo muito interessado na resposta, perguntou:

"Sobre quê?"

Touya exalou um longo suspiro. Ainda bem que Otou-san iria demorar. Roçagou mais um pouco o saco na face de Yukito. Lembrava-se agora que a sua mão direita lhe doía. Olhou-a, de relance, mas não viu marcas. No entanto, o olhar não passou despercebido a Yukito, que colocou a sua por cima, num modo protector.

"Ela acusou-me de não dar valor à relação… Diz que eu não faço nada para que nos divirtamos quando estamos juntos ou para que ela se sinta… Sei lá, amada." Bufou de irritação. Era este o sentimento que Kaho despertava nele. Raiva. "Implicou comigo por causa dos estudos, por causa do trabalho dela, das minhas viagens a Tomoeda… Por causa de ti… "

"Por causa de mim…?"

Touya ignorou o ar estupefacto de Yukito e continuou:

"Sim, algo assim. E disse-me tudo com aquele ar impassível que ela tem – bolas!" O gelo queimava-lhe a mão. Sem uma palavra, Yukito pegou no gelo, repetindo a pergunta:

"Que queria ela dizer em relação a mim…?"

Touya sentiu-se a corar, enquanto esfregava as mãos. O coração dele estava com raiva agora. Não lhe apetecia falar sobre aquilo.

"Ainda não me explicaste por que te atiraste à Sakura…"

A sua declaração apanhou Yukito despercebido. Baixou de novo os olhos e inspirou fundo, novamente naquele jeito de mártir.

"Por pena, talvez… Por me entregar tanto amor e eu querer receber…" Oh-oh, aquilo tinha saído demasiado rápido… Touya franziu as sobrancelhas. Yukito queria receber amor…?

"Querias o amor dela…?"

Ele abanou a cabeça, angustiado.

"Queria amor, apenas…"

Touya sentiu-se dividido em duas partes: uma, que lhe dizia que aquilo era uma treta lamechas, e outra, que tinha vontade de o abraçar. Yukito nunca tivera uma relação muito forte… A não ser que…

"Ainda pensas muito na Nakuru-san?"

Yukito levantou a cabeça, levemente enrubescido. Espantado, perguntou:

"Por que é que haveria de pensar nela? Namorámos apenas um ano, se lhe quiseres chamar namoro… Já nem sequer falamos!" Yukito estava visivelmente surpreendido com a pronunciação do nome. Pronto, não havia dúvidas de que ele já não gostava dela, mesmo que a separação tivesse sido dolorosa.

Queria amor… Que treta lamechas, mesmo… Bem, o sentido prático de Touya avisava-o que Yukito realmente não era daqueles que usa mulheres e as deita fora, mesmo tendo sido apanhado numa relação assim. Portanto talvez se tivesse enganado a ele mesmo, como sempre…

Era inevitável ter pena de Yukito. Por muito zangado que pudesse estar, à sua frente estava o seu melhor amigo, o seu quase irmão… Devia ser por isso que a ideia de o imaginar agarrado à kaijuu era tão insuportável. Afinal de contas, quase que era incesto… E também devia ser por isso que não se conseguia zangar devidamente com ele. No entanto, o sangue ainda lhe queimava o corpo.

Num fingido acesso paternal (ou assim queria pensar), Touya despenteou ligeiramente os cabelos de Yukito. Embora espantados, viu um brilho de calor nos olhos de Yukito.

"Anda, vamos para a sala…"

Encaminharam-se os dois, sem uma palavra. Touya queria fechar os olhos e dormir. Afinal de contas, por muito amor que o amigo quisesse, lá bem no fundo, ainda persistia uma certa vontade o encostar à parede e de o esmurrar.

Olhou o homem de cabelos prateados e suspirou. O problema é que para o esmurrar tinha de olhar para ele…

* * *

A chuva voltara a cair – era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava no Japão. Mesmo que o tempo estivesse quente e abafado, chovia. Era uma leve cortina aquosa que envolvia o espaço, refrescando aqueles que não gostavam de calor. Como ele, pensou, com um sorriso.

Era sexta-feira. Mais um fim-de-semana e ele voltava ao trabalho. Sem saber porquê sentiu vontade de correr e de saltitar pelas ruas desertas. Dirigia-se para o Templo de Tsukimine, em busca de um lugar mais calmo, mas estava animado. Vivo. Devia ser aquela a sensação que um recluso tem quando finalmente sai em liberdade e tem consciência de que não voltará mais a estar preso. Olhou para os seus braços. As cicatrizes tinham sarado, deixando marcas de uma cor mais clara na sua pele. O mesmo se aplicava ao resto do seu corpo. Devagar, arregaçou as mangas do seu casaco para cima, revelando as cicatrizes completamente, como que para as deixar apanhar chuva.

Continuou o seu caminho.

Era bom viver assim. Mesmo na mais perfeita das solidões, era bom. Afinal de contas, os sentimentos bonitos e simpáticos tinham-no levado sempre à perdição, não era?

Chegou ao recinto em frente ao Templo e cortou à direita, ignorando o edifício fechado. Na penumbra, ele distinguia as árvores e o solo, onde pequenas gotas brilhavam. Curiosamente, aquele não era um local tão calmo como seria de esperar.

Inspirou fundo, sentindo-se a ser invadido por presenças. Pousou a mão numa das imponentes árvores e esperou. Fechou os olhos, esquecendo tudo aquilo em que pensava. Concentrou-se nos sons da chuva nas folhas, do vento a passar, o restolhar na relva… Percorrendo o local com a sua presença, detectou auras estranhas. _Okay, meia dúzia de espíritos…_

Encolheu os ombros. As auras não lhe tinham parecido malévolas, por isso, não tinha que se preocupar com elas. O importante era que não as perturbasse. Continuou o seu caminho errante, pelo meio de árvores estranhas e retorcidas, cobertas pela escuridão, até chegar a um corrimão, colocado junto de um precipício. Por baixo de si havia uma estrada e, à frente, estendendo-se como uma manta, Tomoeda brilhava.

Era lindo aquilo. As pequenas luzinhas pareciam estrelas num poço negro. Das mais diversas cores, piscavam e apagavam-se, enquanto que uma ligeira bruma se formava por cima da cidade.

Syaoran fechou os olhos, inspirando aquele ar húmido e quente. Podia negar quantas vezes quisesse, mas, no fundo, ele sabia que a razão da sua alegria, ainda que muito incipiente, se devia pura e simplesmente ao facto de uma garota ter aceite ir para sua casa e não ter medo dele.

_Não que não tenha tido medo…_ Ele lembrava-se bem daquela estúpida experiência com a projecção. Teria de ter mais cuidado com aquilo: afinal não poderia realizar outra projecção até se deixar transformar novamente. E completamente.

Um suspiro de alívio escapou-se lhe dos lábios. Não percebia como é que Sakura não tinha reparado em certos detalhes da sua casa. Os sofás cosidos, portas arranjadas… Era verdade que só uma vez é que se deixara transformar em sua casa, mas os resultados eram bem visíveis.

Sempre que sentia que podia sofrer uma transformação, o garoto vinha para o bosque junto do templo. Acompanhado apenas por espíritos que nada poderiam fazer em relação à sua loucura, Syaoran usava os seus conhecimentos de magia para desenhar um círculo em volta do local.

_Pena não ter conseguido fazer isso na pastelaria…_

Aquela noite era diferente. Inclinou-se um pouco mais no corrimão. Sentia o sangue a fluir normalmente no seu corpo e não havia indícios de transformação. Assim, saíra à rua e viera para um local abandonado.

Tinha corrido bastantes riscos naquelas duas semanas. Deixar-se ajudar pela Kinomoto tinha sido o primeiro. Oferecer-lhe abrigo fora o segundo erro.

Deixou o vento brincar com o seu cabelo por mais alguns segundos e sentou-se na relva molhada. À sua esquerda via um espírito de uma mulher, escondida atrás de uma árvore. Curiosa, a jovem sorria. Tinha um vestido branco e longos cabelos negros. Era delicada e o vento quase que a empurrava.

Mentalmente, Syaoran formulou os cumprimentos formais para o espírito. Um tilintar de sinos disse-lhe que ela também não lhe queria mal.

Virou a cabeça para ela. Era estranho, mas fazia-o lembrar-se de alguém. A maneira como a espírito se movia e brincava com o vento era-lhe familiar… Já a tinha visto, parecia-lhe, nas outras vezes em que viera ao local, mas nunca ela lhe parecera tão familiar.

Fixou de novo o horizonte, repleto de luzes. Como uma aurora boreal, a chuva absorvia as cores da cidade, ondulando ao sabor do vento. Syaoran inspirou fundo, sentindo o ar molhado a arrefecer-lhe o corpo.

Quando era muito pequeno (talvez não fosse assim tão pequeno, a sua noção de tempo é que estava distorcida), a sua mãe costumava contar-lhe histórias de espíritos que brincavam com os humanos, em noites húmidas e estranhas como aquela. Mudavam-lhes as emoções e os sentimentos, faziam-nos ver coisas que não eram reais ou que, pura e simplesmente, preferiam não ver. Pelo canto do olho, pôde ver o espírito a rodopiar com o vento. O seu vestido ondulava e ela olhava para o céu. Como se tivesse adivinhado, apanhou-lhe o olhar.

A espírito acenou-lhe. Era um aceno triste, desprovido de muita da alegria que tinha inicialmente.

"Passa-se alguma coisa?" Syaoran deixou que a sua pergunta fluísse nas gotículas de água que flutuavam no ar até chegar à espírito. Esta espantou-se com a sua pergunta, escondendo a cara no meio dos volumosos cabelos negros.

"Anda… Não gosto que estejas assim." Na verdade, Syaoran fazia aquilo por puro respeito. _Ajuda os espíritos e eles retribuem_, dizia a mãe.

Como a espírito ficou quieta no mesmo sítio, ele levantou-se e aproximou-se dela devagarinho.

"Não te faço mal… Raramente uso a magia que possuo." Céus, aquilo estava a tornar-se num hábito… Desde quando convencia garotas?

A espírito olhou para ele, tímida, meia encolhida. As mãos estavam à frente como se preparasse para recuar. Syaoran parou a dois metros dela. Tinha de lhe mostrar que ela podia confiar nele. No entanto, era perigoso fornecer determinado tipo de informações a espíritos, por muito amáveis que fossem. Não obstante o seu respeito por aqueles que já não vivem, tinha de se preocupar primeiro com a sua segurança… Sim, porque havia um bom número de espíritos que gozavam de propriedades vivas por fornecerem informações sobre algumas pessoas a magos e xamãs poderosos.

A mulher agachara-se no chão, observando uma pequena flor silvestre. Sem saber porquê, sentiu um aperto frio no coração, ao ver aqueles olhos tão abertos e pestanudos com um brilho triste. De que cor seriam eles? A espírito era quase transparente, era meramente uma forma aquosa a pairar no espaço. Curiosamente, aquele bosque tinha sido o único local onde ele pressentira com maior intensidade espíritos. No início, isso fizera com que ele não se atrevesse a aproximar-se muito do local. No entanto, através da leitura de auras, ele conseguia ver quais os que tinham boas ou más intenções em relação a ele. Fosse como fosse, não deixava que nenhum ser assistisse à sua transformação.

Assim, decidiu arriscar.

"Chamo-me Li…" Fez uma vénia cortês. Era realmente uma sorte o seu apelido ser tão vulgar. "Como te chamas…?"

A espírito sorriu e acenou coma cabeça. Depois apontou para a pequena flor. Ao olhar para a flor com mais atenção, Syaoran reparou que era um botão de uma pequena flor vermelha. Ele retribuiu o aceno e acariciou levemente a flor.

"Que se passa contigo?"

Ela encolheu os ombros e tapou os olhos com as mãos. Depois apontou meigamente para um anel posto no seu dedo anelar esquerdo. Fitou-o como se ele a magoasse.

"Ele… Não te consegue ver?" Syaoran sentiu pena da mulher. A expressão dela era de mágoa profunda. Colocou as mãos dela sobre as suas orelhas.

"Nem te consegue ouvir…" Novamente, a mulher acenou, com os olhos a brilhar cada vez mais no escuro da noite. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, apertando-os. _Saudades_. _Quer lhe dizer que tem saudades e que o ama_… Antes que Syaoran pudesse dizer alguma coisa, um restolhar de folhas trouxe passos apressados que se dirigiam para o local. Como uma lâmpada, a espírito "apagou-se", desvanecendo-se no ar.

Syaoran soergueu-se, deixando que os seus sentidos vissem quem entrava no bosque de maneira tão descuidada e apressada. Sentia o sangue dessa pessoa a correr de um modo pouco firme, alterado, descompassado. Os seus olhos ainda não viam nada mas os ouvidos diziam-lhe que a pessoa vinha na sua direcção, embora andasse ligeiramente aos ziguezagues. Só conseguia ver a aura de espíritos, portanto não havia maneira de saber se a presença que se avizinhava era ou não hostil.

No entanto, um doce aroma preencheu-lhe os sentidos e ele reconheceu-o rapidamente.

_Kinomoto-san?_

Focou o ponto de onde vinham os passos, apressados e receosos e avançou para ele. Pobre garota, agora ele entendia por que sentia o sangue da presença tão descompassado…

Vislumbrou uma cabeleira clara numa zona banhada pelo luar. Ela parecia perdida e cansada, até doente… Sentiu-o a aproximar-se dela e recuou alguns passos.

"Quem está aí…?" O tom de falsa confiança teria entusiasmado o mais sádico dos patifes. Temendo que ela desatasse a fugir, Syaoran aproximou-se da zona iluminada.

"Que faz aqui a estas horas…?"

Pôde ouvir um pequeno suspiro abafado pela respiração entrecortada. Ele aproximou-se um pouco mais dela. Trazia uma camisola verde que realçava os seus olhos e umas calças de ganga banais. Parecia mais real e adulta agora do que com as roupas do liceu. Ela sorria envergonhada e encolheu os ombros.

"Resolvi vir passear… Está uma noite bonita…" Sim, sim, e ela enganava muito mal. O ar apressado dela dava atender que fugia de alguém. Um pouco farto de desculpas de garotas, Syaoran respondeu bruscamente:

"Está a chover, Kinomoto-san, e o modo como estava a andar não era o de passeio… Vinha bastante apressada…" Ele pôde ver o olhar dela a endurecer e as palavras "não é da sua conta" a formarem-se nos lábios. Sentindo-se mal por ter sido tão bruto, disse-lhe num tom mais amável:

"Desculpe-me, não é da minha conta o modo como passeia ou não… Simplesmente estranhei vê-la aqui a estas horas…" Viu-a desatar a rir, perdendo a compostura. Era um riso bonito, mas um pouco forçado.

"O que é que foi?" Perguntou Syaoran, incomodado.

Ela sorriu-lhe e aproximou-se mais dele.

"Nada de mais… É que, de facto, tem razão, não vim passear. Costumo vir aqui quando não me apetece pensar em mais nada e não ter de fingir que estou bem… O problema…" Fez uma pausa, sorrindo para ele. "…É que parece que hoje este local já está ocupado."

Por momentos, Syaoran pensou que ela se referisse aos espíritos. A mulher que ele vira desaparecera, mas alguns ainda se mantinham, preguiçosos.

"Ande, venha comigo…" Sakura avançou para o local onde Syaoran se encontrava há algum tempo antes, junto do corrimão. Ela correu para lá, fazendo com que os seus cabelos esvoaçassem como borboletas. Syaoran limitou-se a avançar devagar, concentrando-se nos seus batimentos cardíacos. Estavam regulares e compassados, embora mais apressados do que era normal.

Respirou fundo, formando uma pequena nuvem à sua frente. Para seu espanto, Sakura sentara-se em cima do corrimão com a maior das facilidades, movendo-se para que ficasse voltada para a cidade. O movimento fora tão fluído que ele pensou que ela também fosse um espírito.

"Não é perigoso estar assim sentada?" Ele ficou voltado para o lado oposto, encostado à barra de ferro. Ela balouçava as pernas.

"Não… Costumo sentar-me assim todas as vezes que cá venho. Às vezes deito-me no chão e sonho acordada." Deixou escapar um risinho. "Ah como é bom estar aqui!"

Aquilo fora dito num tom de alívio, meio suspirado meio gritado. Ela abrira os braços e espreguiçara-se para trás, deixando o seu tronco cair para o lado de dentro.

Olhando-o debaixo, Sakura sorriu.

"Deve achar que eu sou doida."

"Já vi garotas mais doidas."

Ela retomou a sua posição inicial e virou-se para dentro, sentada e equilibrada na barra.

"Bem, eu já lhe disse o que tinha vindo cá fazer… Agora é a sua vez…"

Syaoran foi apanhado de surpresa. Sem retirar os olhos da relva escura, murmurou apenas:

"Passear."

Pelo canto do olho pôde ver a garota a fechar os olhos e a respirar fundo, deixando a sua cara perder o seu sorriso. Sentiu a pulsação da garota mais lenta. Ela parecia desanimada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, irrequieta.

Sim, aquela não era uma noite normal. No silêncio, Syaoran lembrou-se do pequeno gesto de loucura que tivera com ela: pusera-lhe uma flor de chocolate na boca. Como uma bomba, o seu sangue acelerou-se-lhe nas artérias. Era mesmo um fraco ele… Ao mais pequeno gesto de bondade e carinho, o seu corpo desejava sentimentos que não podia ter.

O que o irritava era que nunca mais conseguira fazer outra beleza como aquela que ele colocara na boca dela… Porque já há tanto tempo não era amável para ninguém: já nem sabia o que era ser isso mesmo!

Quando teria sido a última vez que ele…

"Vive mesmo sozinho…?"

O som da voz dela embateu directamente na sua cabeça, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos.

"Hum…?"

"Vive mesmo sozinho? Eu reparei em alguns livros escritos com caracteres diferentes dos nossos… Sabe mais línguas?"

Oh, oh, não vá por aí garota. Semicerrou os olhos e a sua boca formou uma linha estreita. Não lhe apetecia muito falar sobre aquilo.

"Vivo sozinho sim, mas consigo falar chinês." Syaoran ouviu-a anuir silenciosamente e a corar. Devia ter notado que a pergunta fora indiscreta.

Olhou-a. As sombras em volta dos olhos denunciavam cansaço e excesso de trabalho.

No entanto, a sua forma era tão graciosa… Parecia uma flor a desabrochar.

Sorriu para dentro. Tinha de deixar de ser tão desconfiado. Já lá iam quatro anos quase… E Syaoran safara-se bem, não sentia a mínima presença de seres com poderes por perto.

Na sua cabeça, a espírito brincava com o vento. Lembrou-se como ela apontara para o pequeno cravo. Talvez Sakura percebesse alguma coisa de flores.

"Sabe que tipo de flores florescem por aqui? Existem umas mais à frente…" Apontou o local com a mão. "São muito bonitas, mas não faço a menor ideia de como se chamam."

A garota olhou para o local, franzindo o nariz.

"Como é que são essas flores?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Vermelhas, pequeninas…"

Ela sorriu e soltou uma gargalhada.

"São cravos…! São pequeninas agora, mas em breve começarão a crescer…" Uma expressão de felicidade atravessou-lhe o rosto. "São as flores preferidas do meu…"

Ele olhou-a, à espera de uma resposta. Ela corava.

"São as flores preferidas do meu pai… Fazem-no lembrar na minha mãe." Ela disse aquilo baixinho e Syaoran teve de se esforçar para a conseguir ouvir.

"A sua mãe já…."

"Sim, quando eu tinha três anos…"

Ele anuiu, enquanto murmurava as suas condolências. Dentro da sua cabeça, as coisas faziam até sentido. A espírito devia ser a mãe de Sakura… Tinha de lhe perguntar isso, da próxima vez que a visse.

"Então o nome da sua mãe era…"

"Nadeshiko." Ela proferiu-o com um orgulho visível no rosto. Ele lembrava-se de ouvir falar desse nome na pastelaria e nos outros locais onde trabalhara. Era uma linda modelo que conhecera a morte cedo de mais. Efectivamente, a espírito era bastante nova e possuía a mesma expressão sonhadora que a filha.

"Eu também perdi a minha, há já vários anos…" Sentiu-se na obrigação de o dizer, já que tinham entrado naquela conversa. Na verdade, não era algo que ele gostasse de relembrar.

_Xiao-Lang, foge!_

_Mãe, não… Não a vou deixar aqui…_

_Por favor filho… Vai…_

_Não quero!_

_VAI XIAO LANG!_

Quantas noites teria ele ainda de passar em branco até parar de desejar ter morrido com a mãe naquela noite?

"Lamento saber isso Li-san." Ela tocara-lhe ao de leve na camisa. Sentiu a zona tocada a arrepiar-se como se uma corrente eléctrica o tivesse percorrido. Ele olhou-a nos olhos. Estavam cheios de tristeza, de compaixão… Kami, isso não…

Desviando o olhar, Syaoran levou a conversa para um porto mais seguro.

"Então… Não se vão preocupar por não estar em casa a estas horas?"

Ouviu-a a emitir um som de descrença.

"Eles têm coisas melhores para fazer do que virem à minha procura, espero." Syaoran notou o tom agreste dela e decidiu ficar calado.

As gotículas começaram a cair com mais intensidade. Os brilhos da cidades estavam totalmente encobertos pela bruma – era como se estivessem a uma altitude muito superior à da cidade. Na verdade, estavam apenas um pouco mais afastados.

Kinomoto esfregou os braços, encolhendo-se. Céus, seria aquela garota assim tão desastrada que nem se lembrara de trazer um casaco? Podia ter estado abafado, mas o frio que viera com o nevoeiro não era nada morno.

Ele não tinha casaco que lhe pudesse emprestar. Podia dar-lhe a camisa, mas isso não seria muito… Estava fora de questão, pronto! Ela saíra de cima do corrimão, encostando-se a ele tal como Syaoran tinha feito.

Sentia o corpo dela a retesar-se com o frio e o nevoeiro. A camisola dela era fina… O melhor a fazer seria ir para outro local. Um café talvez…

"Olhe, não quer ir…"

Ele só a apanhara a esfregar furiosamente um dos olhos, de onde um pequeno brilho se escapara.

"Hum?" Murmurou ela, obviamente distraída com outra coisa. Magoada.

"Está a ficar frio e não será bom se apanhar uma constipação…"

Ela anuiu.

"Bem, de qualquer forma, tenho de ir para casa em breve."

Por que raios tinha o coração dele começado a bater tão depressa naquele instante. Ela pusera-se à sua frente, esfregando os braços enquanto exibia um sorriso envergonhado. Os olhos dela estavam realmente brilhantes.

_Que se passa Rouge…?_

_Para que queres saber?_

_Estás a chorar._

_Não tenho razões?_

Sim, ela tinha razão. Ele era um autêntico idiota para ela.

_Não chores Rouge…_

_Quero fugir daqui Xiao Lang…_

_Havemos de fugir, um dia, só nós os dois…_

_Levas-me contigo? A sério?_

_Claro… Não te posso deixar cá._

_Xiao Lang?_

_Diz._

_Abraças-me?_

_Para quê?_

_Tenho frio, bolas!_

Mas Meilin era prima dele. A sua noiva… E a garota que estava à sua frente… Era a garota a quem ele tinha dado a sua primeira obra de arte, mesmo sem ela saber o que significava. Fora a primeira a não ter medo dele…

Sem se puder controlar mais, abraçou-a. Tentou não a tocar muito com o seu tronco, manter uma certa distância. Um abraço cordial.

"Li…"

Ele sentia-a corar cada vez mais. Tocou-lhe nos braços, tentando transmitir-lhe algum do seu calor. De imediato a sua pulsação adquiriu um ritmo mais rápido. Só mais um pouco…

Ela pusera os seus braços em volta do seu tronco, frouxos e a tremer. Passado algum tempo, no entanto, os tremores abrandaram e ela encostou-se completamente a ele.

Droga… Ela não o conhecia, não sabia nada dele…

"Li…?" Repetiu ela.

"Sim…?"

"Conte-me uma história." Ela largou-o, mantendo-se ainda nos seus braços, com uma expressão ruborizada adorável. "Se me contar a sua, eu conto-lhe a minha. Não quero que seja um _desconhecido_…"

Ele entendeu onde ela queria chegar e sorriu. Sabia que, entre eles os dois, faltava o antes: as conversas chatas de amigos, falar sobre coisas normais… Nos passeios até casa dela tinham-no feito várias vezes, mas fora sempre algo simples. Ele próprio queria sentir mais… No entanto, não estava a gostar de como a sua cabeça estava a começar a latejar. _Kami, agora não…_

"Mas hoje já é tão tarde…" Era uma desculpa idiota.

"Amanhã então?" Ela saltitou ligeiramente, inclinando-se para ele. Ele recuou, sentindo o calor a espalhar-se no corpo.

"Sim… Onde…?"

"Aqui!" Ela esfregou novamente os braços. Riu, feita tonta. Novamente aquela onda de calor percorreu-lhe o corpo de alto a baixo, fazendo-o tremer.

"Agora está com frio…"

"Pode-me tratar…" Ele nem acreditava que lhe estava a sugerir aquilo, mas a sua cabeça estava repleta com o brilho dos olhos dela.

Ela fitou-o com olhar surpreendido.

"Pode-me tratar simplesmente por Li…"

Um sorriso espantosamente animado atravessou-lhe a cara, fazendo-o sentir desajeitado e tosco. Sentiu picadas no peito… _Vai-te embora._

"Nesse caso, quero que me trates por Sakura."

_Oh, boa, isso já não consigo…_

"Okay…"

Caíram novamente no silêncio. Syaoran queria que a garota se afastasse. Sentia a cabeça a explodir…

"É melhor que vá para casa… Vai começar a chover." Empurrou-a ligeiramente, sentindo nitidamente a pele macia dela por debaixo da camisola. A sua respiração começava a ser pesada de mais.

Sakura olhou em seu redor, franzindo o nariz. Estava realmente escuro e as únicas luzes eram as da estrada em baixo. Voltou a sorrir para Syaoran e, com uma expressão mais calma, murmurou:

"Então… Ja ne, Li-kun." Afastou-se acenando-lhe.

Ele retribuiu o aceno, sentindo fogo a carcomer-lhe as entranhas. Viu-a correr e entrar na escuridão, como uma pétala que cai num poço. Esperou até deixar de ouvir o restolhar das folhas para se deixar cair no chão, arquejando. Agarrou-se ao corrimão, sentindo a visão turva.

Soergueu a mão que tremia e murmurou um pequeno encantamento em chinês. Sentiu a o pequeno espaço à sua volta a ficar subitamente reduzido e mais claro. Tudo à sua volta estava ligeiramente azulado.

A sua cabeça parecia rebentar. Arrancou relva molhada e roçou-a na cara, enquanto começava a tremer, com convulsões. Ao tentar abrir os olhos, viu que a barreira estava mais ténue…

_Sakura, foge por favor…_

* * *

**N.A.:** Hey there! Pronto, este chappie ficou pronto não tão depressa quanto eu esperava mas… Espero que gostem, porque a história vai mesmo complicar. O Syaoran precisa de ter alguns capítulos só para ele agora…

Ainda bem que continuam a ler a minha história. Fico muito feliz por a acompanharem…

FluorescentCooties, Isabella-Chan (não faz mal se não deixa review, fico feliz por ler apenas!), Jéssica (não, não se preocupe, eu não deixo o Touya aceder aos seus impulsos assassinos), Yume Yoru (espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e que ele tenha respondido a algumas das suas questões) e Rahime22 (não a mato, não! Aqui está o capítulo!) agradeço imenso a amabilidade das vossas reviews…


	7. Music, Lights, Run!

**Capítulo VII**

_**Music**__**,**__** Lights**__**,**__** Run**__**!**_

Se havia sexta mais perfeita do que aquelas cheias de música e álcool, Tomoyo não a conhecia. Olhando para os amigos que riam e dançavam nas luzes coloridas do seu enorme salão, a garota de longos cabelos negros chegava à conclusão que não queria conhecer outras "sextas-feiras". Tinha cantado a noite toda, a sua garganta latejava, via tudo ligeiramente turvo devido à pouca bebida que a tinham obrigado a beber e, mesmo assim, tudo era perfeito. Especialmente ele.

Ele, o garoto pálido que dançava entre a luzes violeta e azul, com a camisa aberta, como um verdadeiro anjo psicadélico. A sua cara adquiria as cores das luzes florescentes que emanavam do tecto, numa esfera giratória que disparava luzes em todas as direcções, ao ritmo da música. Os seus óculos estavam esquecidos em cima de uma das mesas e o cabelo caía-lhe para os olhos, ligeiramente fechados. Mesmo que fossem duas da manhã, ele mantinha a mesma agilidade que tinha sido a perdição de todas as garotas presentes na sua casa.

Sim, tudo aquilo era perfeito, pensava Tomoyo, olhando do cimo das escadas para o seu salão pintado com cores berrantes e fortes, cheio de garotos da sua idade. Mesmo que estivesse ligeiramente cansada de tanta música a bombear-lhe os ouvidos, não trocava aquilo por nada. A única coisa que não estava exactamente conforme os seus desejos era a falta da sua melhor amiga. Franziu os olhos enquanto se lembrava do telefonema. Esperara pelo telefonema de Sakura até à meia-noite e meia, decidida a mandar uma das suas guarda-costas ir buscá-la. Mais ou menos a essa hora, a amiga ligara-lhe dizendo que, afinal ficaria em casa, com o pai e o irmão. Curiosamente, não lhe parecera que Sakura estivesse em casa. Afagou a testa. Outra coisa que também lhe parecia muito estranha era as saídas de Okaa-Sama à sexta-feira. Nunca levantara nenhuma objecção, é claro – dava-lhe imenso jeito ficar em casa com os amigos naquele dia, mesmo que Okaa-Sama nunca se tivesse revelado contra. Aliás, tinha sido mesmo ela quem sugerira as "festas ocasionais", para libertar o stress. A única coisa que Tomoyo tinha de fazer era comportar-se como uma anfitriã e manter a compostura.

_Manter a compostura…_

Os seus olhos viraram-se novamente para Eriol, que ainda dançava no misto de luzes e escuridão. No meio de tanto brilho, captou um olhar travesso, dirigido a ela e só a ela.

_Ficavas tão bem em cima do piano…_

Levantou-se e compôs as calças pretas justas e a t-shirt violeta, onde pequenos botões pretos se abriam, formando o decote. Naquela noite usava uns enormes sapatos pretos de plataforma, que causariam choque e horror em Sakura. Riu, só de pensar na cara da amiga. De facto, Sakura nunca tinha entendido o propósito daquela festa. Tomoyo chamava-lhes as festas Wonderland: era uma noite sem sentido, apenas com amigos, muitas pessoas, tudo cheio de música, luz e bebida. Até Naoko e Chiaru tinham vindo naquela noite… Semicerrando os olhos, Tomoyo vislumbrou cada uma delas, dançando de uma maneira frenética e desengonçada. Rika, obviamente, não quisera vir…

Mordeu o lábio, ao pensar na garota de cabelos curtos e castanhos, sempre com ar sério. Desde o ano passado que deixara de gostar muito dela. Dirigiu-se para o meio da confusão, começando a balançar-se ao ritmo de uma música techno. Levou a sua mão aos cabelos e soltou o cabelo, deixando-o cair pelas costas. A sala estava abafada, mas nada disso importava naquele momento.

"Não estás cansado, Inglês?"

O garoto virou-se para ela, abrandando a dança ao mesmo tempo que exibia uma profunda vénia para a garota. Lindo, perfeito… O cabelo estava quase colado à testa dele e ele parecia ligeiramente ofegante. Tomoyo recriminou-se por se ter metido no barulho e se ter esquecido completamente de abrir um pouco as janelas.

"Não tanto como tu, Daidouji-san…" A mão quente dele pegou na dela e puxou-a para si, sorrindo de uma maneira suave. Afastou-lhe alguns cabelos da cara e encostou a sua cara ao ouvido da garota.

"Na verdade… Sinto-me um pouco tonto…" Riu-se junto ao ouvido dela, fazendo com que Tomoyo se arrepiasse. Ela pôs os braços à sua volta, sentindo-o quente e febril.

"Vem comigo…" Após rodopiarem, ela pegou na mão dele e conduziu-o para fora dali, num passo ligeiramente trôpego. Embateram nos colegas, que ainda dançavam, já mais adormecidos do que outra coisa. Alguns começavam a ir embora – Tomoyo possuía uma saída directa, a partir daquele salão, vigiada por algumas das suas guardas.

Ao subirem as escadas, Tomoyo retirou o seu celular do bolso e digitou um número, enquanto se esforçava para não tropeçar. Imediatamente se ouviu uma série de apitos suaves, enquanto uns certos brilhos vermelhos provenientes de câmaras se desligavam. Tomoyo fechou a porta do salão e puxou Eriol para um longo corredor. Com a mão frouxa na sua, o garoto seguia atrás dela, sem dizer uma única palavra.

Estava escuro, mas Tomoyo não queria acender as luzes. O facto de a sua mão estar fechada na do garoto era motivo suficiente para que ela desatasse a corar de uma forma nada discreta. E, além disso, ela ainda sentia uma ponta de mágoa por ele ter recusado o convite para ir a sua casa. Sozinho, sem barulho nem festa. Apenas para Okaa-Sama o conhecer.

Tomoyo suspirou, enquanto apressou o passo, cortando para outro corredor. Ele dissera que não, não iria, porque receava que a mãe de Tomoyo ainda o detestasse mais quando lhe pusesse a vista em cima.

_Como se isso fosse possível…_

"Daidouji-san…" Eriol parara, ofegando um pouco. Algo divertida com o cansaço do garoto, ela aproximou-se dele e colocou as suas mãos inexplicavelmente frias na sua cara.

"Por Kami Eriol… Não aguentas uma festa…?" Sentiu o rosto do garoto a contorcer-se num sorriso manhoso por baixo das suas mãos. O calor das faces do garoto percorria-lhe os dedos e fazia-a tremer ligeiramente. Uma luz, mais à frente, iluminava-os fracamente.

"Só te queria perguntar…" O rosto de Eriol ganhou novamente uma expressão séria e Tomoyo deu por si a segurar com mais força o rosto dele. As mãos do garoto ergueram-se para tocar nas dela. O tom de voz com que falou era baixo e grave, como se, de repente, estivesse uns anos mais velho. "… Se tinhas ficado zangada comigo…"

Tomoyo deu por si a contemplar aquele rosto genuinamente preocupado e cansado. O seu coração começara a bater desenfreadamente. Nunca tinha ouvido aquele tom de voz antes, tão rouco e cavo, nem mesmo quando Eriol cantava.

"Achas mesmo que eu ficaria zangada…?" Sussurrou ela, aproximando a sua cara da dele, para que as testas de ambos se encontrassem. Suspirou: "Que garoto tonto…"

Sim, ela devia estar bêbeda - de outra forma nunca se chegaria a Eriol daquela maneira. O que era feito da Tomoyo correcta e delicada? Uma onda de náusea invadiu-a ao relembrar-se de como era catalogada: a perfeita Tomoyo… Pura e perfeita. Um enjoo de pessoa.

Olhou para os olhos do garoto, violáceos e brilhantes. Talvez fosse da luz, mas os lábios dele pareciam realmente aveludados e macios… Viu um sorriso a formar-se de novo no rosto. Com os polegares, acariciou as bochechas de Eriol. O rubor que lhe preenchia a face começava a escaldar. No entanto, não tinha a certeza de quem estaria mais corado: ele ou ela.

"Daidouji-san…" Murmurou ele, colocando uma das suas mãos na sua cintura. A sua respiração acelerou. Será que ele estava com febre…? Os olhos dele estavam a brilhar tanto…

O seu corpo doía de tanto dançar. A sua cabeça estava levemente enevoada de tantas luzes e cores. Por uma vez… Por uma só vez podia ser irresponsável…? Ele estava tão quente e tão próximo… Só conseguia sentir um calor dormente a abraçar todo o seu corpo. Conseguia sentir o odor dele, um misto entre canela e frutos. As mãos dela começaram a tremer, na cara dele.

"Trata-me por Tomoyo…" A frase saiu-lhe da sua boca rouca e arrastada.

"Okay… Tomoyo."

Eriol inclinou a cara para a sua, deixando que algumas mechas de cabelo escuro lhe tapassem os olhos. Puxou o rosto de Tomoyo de uma maneira tão lenta que a fez sentir-se parada no tempo. E, quando estavam já tão perto que tudo o que ela via era o mar azulado dos seus olhos, os lábios dele tocaram os dela, ao de leve, sem qualquer pressão.

Tomoyo manteve-se estática, naquela posição. As mãos ainda a aquecerem-se no rosto dele. A mão dele na sua cintura. Os lábios dele pousados nos dela.

_Por Kami, não te mexas…_

Ela nunca tinha imaginado que os lábios de alguém pudessem ser tão doces e macios. Só quando ele os abriu, acariciando levemente os seus com um roçagar, é que se apercebeu que estava errada.

Sem puder resistir ao calor que o garoto emanava, Tomoyo rodeou o pescoço do garoto com os braços, aconchegando-se a ele. A mão dele mantinha-se na sua cintura, movendo-se numa carícia suave. Céus, ele era tão meigo…

Deixaram-se ir contra uma parede, com as bocas ainda coladas. Quando Eriol abriu mais os seus lábios, ela sentiu-se a derreter. A boca dele sabia a um líquido doce e forte e ela não queria parar de a saborear. O seu corpo ardia e ela, no meio de pensamentos cruzados, tinha a ligeira sensação de estar com febre.

Devagar, ele recuou a sua boca, deixando um espaço frio entre os rostos de ambos. Tomoyo abriu os olhos e vendo tudo turvo, fechou-os de novo. Droga, se aquilo tinha sido um sonho, era preferível nem ter acordado… O frio envolveu-a enquanto ele se afastava.

Eriol deixou a cabeça descair ao encontro dos seus ombros, segurando-se na parede.

"Gomen nasai…" A frase meia sussurrada meia gemida saiu dos lábios do garoto, ecoando pelo corredor. Tomoyo fixava um ponto fixo na parede oposta, fazendo um esforço para se manter lúcida. Por que raios estava ele a pedir…

"Eu… Namoro com…" Eriol moveu a cabeça no seu ombro e ela teve a sensação que ele mordia os lábios. Tomoyo cerrou os olhos. Não, por favor, não digas nada… Mantém-te calado, deixa que isto seja um erro de uma festa…

"Namoro com a Rika, sabes…" Tomoyo virou a cabeça e deixou-a tombar para cima da de Eriol. Droga. De todas as garotas possíveis…

"Há quanto tempo vocês…?" Como é que ela nunca tinha notado naquilo? Rika nunca tinha dado a entender isso: a única coisa estranha era ela, de repente, ter deixado de vir às festas. Irritada, Tomoyo afastou-se do garoto.

"As coisas pioraram há cerca de um mês… Ela nunca quis que se soubesse que eu e ela… Mas eu queria." Mordeu os lábios, obviamente irritado. "Tinha medo do que pudessem dizer, do que pudessem pensar de um garoto estrangeiro a namorar com uma das garotas com melhor reputação da cidade… Eu aceitei, na mesma." Engoliu em seco. "Principalmente estando noivos."

Tomoyo não pode evitar abrir a boca. Noivos? Por Kami, o que é que se tinha passado na cabeça daquela gente? Eriol olhava para o chão, com uma mão apoiada na parede. Os cabelos estavam despenteados e tinha sombras profundas em volta dos seus olhos. Parecia mais velho, um cantor de rock com uma profunda ressaca. Um cantor de rock preso a uma garotinha rígida e inflexível.

Subitamente, teve pena dele. Avançou para ele, engolindo tudo o que lhe queria dizer. Pousou uma mão no rosto ainda húmido dele e murmurou:

"Não tem importância Eriol… Estamos meios bêbedos e cansados… A Rika não precisa de saber… Podes vem resolver as coisas entre ti e ela."

O garoto riu, agitando os seus cabelos azulados com uma mão.

"Não tem importância, então…? Foi apenas um engano?"

Tomoyo forçou um sorriso, enquanto sentia que algo dentro dela acabava de ser massacrado.

"Um engano de uma festa que não conseguiste aguentar…"

Eriol olhou-a de uma maneira estranha, simultaneamente pesarosa e cansada. Avançou para ela e abraçou-a, estreitando-a para si.

"Gomen nasai Tomoyo-san…Não te queria mentir… Quero dizer… Só queria que soubesses…" Murmurou, rouco, no ouvido dela, fazendo com que as lágrimas lhe subissem aos olhos. Sentindo de novo uma onda de raiva a inundar-lhe os sentidos, ela empurrou-o devagar.

"Já te disse para parares de pedir desculpa. Foi um erro idiota. Estás noivo dela, não devias andar aos beijos com outras…" Tomoyo falou de um modo seco, num esforço para não lhe gritar. _Porquê…? Porque é que me beijaste agora que estás noivo de outra…? Não me deixes aqui…_

"Claro, estou noivo dela… E sabes porquê?" Uma sombra escureceu-lhe o rosto, enquanto ele se endireitava. Antes que ele pudesse falar uma Tomoyo cansada colocou-lhe um dedo nos lábios.

"Não sei Eriol-kun… Nem quero saber, sinceramente." Ela ia arrepender-se das suas palavras, mais tarde, sabia disso. No entanto, não lhe interessava entrar num enredo amoroso daqueles… Mesmo que soubesse estar apaixonada por ele.

Que se danasse, ela conseguiria viver com isso.

O garoto afagou novamente os cabelos, cerrando os olhos.

"Então… Isto foi só um erro…?"

Tomoyo acenou com a cabeça.

"Ai. Só um erro."

Eriol olhou-a durante alguns segundos e pegou-lhe na mão, numa atitude cavalheiresca. Depositando um beijo nos dedos frios de Tomoyo, murmurou:

"Nesse caso, vemo-nos na escola. Boa noite, Daidouji-san…"

Ele era um cretino… Podia lhe ter dito, simplesmente, antes de algo acontecer. Antes de terem dançado e cantado juntos… E de ela ter deixado de pensar. E agora fingia-se um cavalheiro…

Um som seco atravessou o corredor.

Eriol levou a mão à cara, atingida pela mão de Tomoyo, nunca deixando de fixar os seus olhos. A respiração de Tomoyo era acelerada e ruidosa, entrecortada com pequenos soluços que principiavam a cortar o silêncio.

Eriol encaminhou-se para a porta de onde tinham vindo, sem qualquer barulho. Tomoyo esperou até ouvir a porta a abrir-se e, depois, a fechar-se com um _clic_, para se deixar escorregar na parede até cair no chão.

Abraçando-se a si própria, Tomoyo olhava para o local onde ela e ele tinham estado juntos, de bocas coladas, ainda marcado no longo tapete que atravessava os corredores. Engraçado, não conseguia chorar… Talvez ainda tivesse em estado de choque.

Ele era um idiota, um idiota chapado… E a Rika também. Fazia-lhe confusão como é que aqueles dois se tinham juntado, mas não interessava agora.

Levantou-se e arrastou-se até à porta, onde a música começava a diminuir. Talvez fosse ela a idiota… Rika, diferente ou não da garotinha doce que costumava ser, era sua amiga… E Tomoyo só tinha de respeitar o noivado…

Mesmo que desejasse muito o noivo.

***

Ela tinha a consciência que tudo aquilo era resultado do cansaço da escola, das frustrações em casa… - de toda uma série de coisas que a faziam sentir triste e farta de todos. No entanto, ele parecia ser o único que não lhe causava transtorno. Mesmo que a sua proximidade dele não durasse para sempre, ela iria desfrutar cada momento.

Sakura passeava-se lentamente por entre as ruas de Tomoeda, sem ter pressa em chegar a casa. Para quê? Por ela, teria ficado com Li-kun junto do Templo… De preferência, pensou ela corando, abraçada a ele.

Enquanto atravessava uma zona pouco iluminada, ela interrogava-se se, de facto, a sua súbita amizade com o garoto não passava de um impulso do momento. Mordeu o lábio inferior, ao pensar na possibilidade. Na verdade, desde que o encontrara naquela tarde e o ajudara, via-o todos os dias e todos os dias pensava se o iria encontrar ou não. Quando saía da escola sabia que o iria encontrar perto do parque, como que à espera dela. Nos primeiros dias pensava que o garoto a poderia estar a perseguir – desistiu dessa ideia quando se apercebeu que ele passava por ali após ter saído da Pastelaria Mikako.

_A tarde caía suavemente, bem como as folhas das árvores, já douradas. Sakura tinha transposto os portões da escola quando se apercebeu que tinha deixado o casaco na sala. Correu para o ir buscar, atravessando o liceu de uma ponta à outra. Quando chegou à sala, ouviu vozes baixas que lhe soaram vagamente familiares. Bateu devagar e pediu licença para entrar. Quem lhe abriu a porta foi Eriol, um dos seus melhores amigos, que estava na sala com Rika. Estranhamente, tanto um como o outro, normalmente alegres, mostravam uma expressão grave, que a fez pegar rapidamente nas suas coisas e ir-se embora dali, sem dizer mais nada._

_Estava atrasada para a creche, como era costume. Sorriu enquanto corria por entre as ruas bem cuidadas e olhava as árvores a largarem as suas folhas, banhadas pelo Sol. A creche onde trabalhava era a única coisa que a fazia sorrir, ultimamente. As suas notas a Matemática desciam tão rapidamente como as crianças num escorrega. No entanto, a sua nota a Ginástica e a Japonês subia como um baloiço. Adiante, só tinha era de continuar…_

_Ao avistar o Parque do Pinguim, Sakura apercebeu-se de uma figura que lia num dos muros. Os cabelos castanhos (como um chocolate doce…) que caíam para os olhos identificavam rapidamente a pessoa. Li-san encontrava-se a ler um livro bastante grosso, completamente alheio ao que se passava. _

_Sakura não tinha reparado que ele era um pouco moreno, embora se encontrasse à sombra de um cipreste. A sua mão esquerda cobria a testa, como se, mesmo assim, se tentasse proteger do Sol. Essa mesma mão estava coberta com faixas brancas._

_Sentiu um arrepio no estômago ao lembrar-se do relato que ouvira sobre o roubo na Pastelaria Mikako. Aparentemente, Li-san safara-se por um triz – apresentava cortes mais ou menos profundos e algumas contusões, mas, curiosamente, não tinha nada partido._

_Aproximou-se do garoto, esquecendo-se do seu atraso._

"_Boa tarde, Li-san…" O garoto levantou os olhos e, mantendo a expressão séria com que lia, levantou-se e cumprimentou-a também com uma vénia._

_Sakura apontou para a mão dele._

"_Ainda tem muitas dores…?" Sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de pegar na mão dele e de a acariciar, mas refreou-se. _

_Ele abanou a cabeça, colocando o livro debaixo do braço._

"_Não, isto não dá dores. E, além disso, daqui a dois dias já volto a trabalhar…" Um brilho de contentamento atravessou-lhe os olhos. Sakura sorriu. Subitamente, lembrou-se da criancitas que já deveriam estar à sua espera._

"_Desculpe-me, mas tenho de ir andando…" Ela preparava-se para largar a correr novamente quando o Li-san disse:_

"_Oh, posso acompanhá-la?" O rosto dele era tão amável, com aquela expressão apaziguadora e meiga… Sakura sentiu-se a corar._

"_Se não lhe causar transtorno…" Murmurou, olhando para o chão._

"_Fui eu quem pediu, logo não me causa transtorno nenhum." Os dois voltaram à rua principal, num passo ligeiramente rápido. _

_Sakura sentiu o seu coração a bater depressa. O seu rosto estava quente e ela não conseguia parar de compor o seu cabelo. _

"_Vai para sua casa ou…" Li-san começara a falar, mantendo os seus olhos na estrada._

"_Não, eu trabalho numa creche aqui perto…" Olhando o homem de perto pareceu-lhe que ele tinha sorrido. Desviou o olhar, sentindo os olhos dele moverem-se na sua direcção._

"_Trabalha como educadora?" Perguntou ele, enquanto cortavam por outra rua._

_Sakura riu, ao ouvir a pergunta. Educadora era a última coisa que ela se chamaria. Na verdade, ela limitava-se a tomar conta das crianças. Não lhes ensinava nada, sem ser a correr e a saltar e a não terem medo de subir às árvores. Dava-lhe pena aquelas crianças que viviam fechadas em prédios altos e que nunca tinham sido incitadas a "mexerem-se"._

"_Digamos que apenas brinco com elas… E as vigio." Riu, olhando para ele com um ar de divertimento._

_Ele sorriu de forma cortês. _

"_É… As crianças precisam de brincar." Murmurou._

_Ela estranhou a frase. Brincar era algo normal numa criança, não era?_

"_Precisam… De brincar?" Perguntou ela, receosa de que ele estivesse a falar de algo mais profundo e complexo e que ela, ignorante que era, não se tivesse apercebido._

_Ele anuiu._

"_Claro. A Kinomoto-san brinca com as crianças porque é algo que elas devem fazer. Imagine que uma criança crescia sem saber o que é, de facto, brincar." Olhou para ela de uma maneira densa, quase como se estivesse preocupado com algo. "Uma criança que, por qualquer razão, tivesse sido obrigada a crescer mais depressa do que era devido."_

_Sakura arrepiou-se ao pensar naquelas crianças sorridentes, alegres e sujas de tanto brincar… Se elas não conhecessem a alegria e a despreocupação… Afagou os seus próprios braços…_

"_Nesse caso… Se elas não tivessem conhecido o que é 'ser criança'… Poderiam conhecê-lo mais tarde, como garotos e garotas… Ou mesmo como adultos…" A creche avistava-se ao fundo da rua e ela decidiu abrandar o passo._

"_Como é? Como adultos… Adultos a serem crianças?" Li-san parecia estupefacto com a ideia dela, mas ela simplesmente acenou e retomou:_

"_Sim… Quem disse que os adultos não podem ser crianças, por um só dia…?"_

"_Não é que não possam, simplesmente não querem…" Sussurrou ele. _

"_Ai não?" Riu ela. "Quer ver mesmo isso?" Dito isto, Sakura largou a correr para a creche, abrindo os portões e agarrando duas crianças que tinham quase voado para cima dela. Enquanto corria, quase que se esqueceu que ele era ainda um desconhecido e que provavelmente a tomaria por tonta. No entanto, enquanto mandava as crianças para o jardim e fechava o portão, pôde ver o sorriso brando dele, que lhe acenava de fora. _

"_Ainda diz que não querem…?" Gritou Sakura do lado de dentro._

_Com um sorriso, Li-san respondeu, aproximando-se:_

"_Talvez só precisem se ser ensinadas…" _

"_E o Li-san…?"_

"_Hum…?" O garoto olhou-a, ligeiramente interrogativo._

_Sakura sorriu, apanhando o cabelo com uma fita._

"_Precisa de ser ensinado?"_

_Por instantes, julgou ver um brilho de tristeza a atravessar-lhe os olhos, mas devia ter sido só impressão sua, porque ele voltou a sorrir e respondeu:_

"_Julgo que não. Fui criança tempo suficiente." Com uma vénia discreta, Li-san afastou-se, com o livro grosso debaixo do braço e a outra mão escondida no bolso. Naquele dia levava uma t-shirt de botões e um casaco pelos ombros, o qual puxava constantemente para a frente. Sakura ficou a vê-lo afastar-se durante um pouco e, ao sentir uma das suas pequenitas a puxar-lhe pela saia de colegial, correu para o jardim, sentindo-se feliz._

Sim, ela lembrava-se dos seus passeios com Li-kun. No dia seguinte perguntara-lhe se qual era o livro que ele lera no dia anterior. Ele respondera que era um livro sobre pastelaria japonesa. Foi aí que Sakura lhe contou que tinha um amigo que ela julgava capaz de comer tudo o que lhe pusessem à frente. Li-kun tinha rido um pouco e garantira-lhe que isso era cientificamente impossível.

_Isso é porque ele não conhece Yukito-san…_

O vento cortava o silêncio das ruas e as folhas rodopiavam de uma maneira lenta. Sentindo calafrios, Sakura apressou o passo. Tinha sido imprudente em ter saído assim de casa.

Subitamente, umas gotículas de chuva começaram a cair, como se uma leve névoa tivesse descido até ao solo. Resmungando um pouco, Sakura ponderou sobre qual o caminho mais rápido que devia seguir. De novo, tinha sido uma idiota em ter seguido pelo caminho mais longo e com melhor vista para casa. Como ainda não ia nem a meio do caminho, decidiu voltar para trás.

_Droga, Onii-chan vai-me encher os ouvidos com sermões…_

Correu, sentindo a camisola a ficar cada vez mais colada ao corpo. Manteve-se junto às paredes, com algum medo de não ver os carros a passar. Ainda por cima, tinha decidido vestir-se com cores escuras.

Durante três minutos não abrandou a corrida, até que voltou a avistar o Templo. Decidiu parar junto da entrada, uma espécie de portão com um pequeno telhado. Li-san já se deveria ter ido embora, pensou, desgostosa. Quando se encostou à parede, sentiu o telemóvel a vibrar. Na escuridão viu o seu ecrã verde piscar, sinalizando uma mensagem recebida. Abriu-a.

_Sakura-chan, sabias que o Eriol e a Rika estão noivos? Não digas nada a ninguém, por favor. Preciso de falar contigo. Amanhã posso ir a tua casa? Beijinhos._

Sakura abriu a boca, espantada. Eriol e Rika? Por Kami, que par mais caricato… Sinceramente, sempre esperou que Eriol e Tomoyo acabassem juntos. Ambos apreciavam música e possuíam vozes bastantes boas… Eram inteligentes e discretos – dariam um excelente par. Rika era… Diferente. Era calma e meiga, mas não possuía a mesma vivacidade de Tomoyo, nem o seu empenho. Desistira do Ballet, há alguns anos atrás, para se ocupar a tempo inteiro com os estudos. Era estranho ela ter contraído noivado com Eriol…

Subitamente, lembrou-se de quando os tinha apanhado juntos na sala de aulas, ambos com uma expressão estranha. Teriam discutido?

Rapidamente digitou uma mensagem.

_Não fazia ideia que eles estavam noivos. Estranho, não? Sim, queria muito que viesses a minha casa amanhã. À tarde, sim? Beijinhos._

Colocou o telemóvel no bolso e massajou a perna direita, onde sentira uma picada. De manhã contava encontrar-se com Li-kun, já que ele tinha por hábito ir à Pastelaria. E, além disso, conhecia Tomoyo: a sua lei era nunca acordar antes das dez da manhã…

Sorriu ao pensar na expressão amalucada da amiga em noites de festa. Realmente aquelas festas tinham evoluído desde que tinham entrado no liceu. O facto de estarem a caminho da universidade fazia-os tornarem-se mais malucos – começaram a trazer bebidas, a fazer com que a festa acabasse mais tarde e nunca se lembravam de nada no dia seguinte. Sakura, por exemplo, tinha a estranha sensação que tinha dançado uma valsa com uma Naoko bêbeda, mas ela negava veemente tal acontecimento.

Aconchegando a camisola no seu pescoço, Sakura preparou-se para iniciar de novo a corrida. No entanto, decidiu espreitar o Templo. Saiu da entrada e observou o bosque, escuro e enevoado. Sentiu arrepios de frio a percorrerem-lhe a espinha.

Quando se lançava para correr, ouviu algo a deslocar-se rapidamente na relva. Deitou novamente os olhos para o terreno, mas não viu mais do que árvores e o templo ao fundo. Afastou-se, sentindo a sua pulsação acelerar.

Foi aí que ouviu um uivo, vindo do interior. Ofegando, Sakura tentou ver de onde o ruído provinha, cada vez mais alto. Subitamente, conseguiu distinguir um vulto brilhante no meio das brumas e da relva molhada. Ao longe, parecia um cão cinzento e preto, que errava no meio das árvores.

No entanto, quando a criatura se colocou de frente a uma das árvores e uivou de uma forma lastimosa, embatendo contra o tronco, Sakura apercebeu-se que não era um cão.

_Um lobo… Aqui?_

Queria correr, mas os seus pés pareciam colados ao chão. Recuava alguns passos, ainda colocada atrás da entrada, na esperança de que a criatura se fosse embora. Se ela largasse a correr seria apanhada, certamente…

Encostou-se à entrada, encolhida e observou a parede em frente. Era demasiado alta para ela saltar simplesmente para cima dela e, além disso, tinha arame por cima… O lobo continuava a uivar, bloqueando-lhe o pensamento. Não havia nada por onde saltar e nenhum carro passava há mais de cinco minutos…

Kami, por que tinha ela saído de casa…? As lágrimas começavam-lhe a saltar dos olhos, com o pânico. Talvez o lobo não se aproximasse…

Sentiu o telemóvel a vibrar. Claro, podia ligar a alguém! A tremer, começou a procurar o número do pai. No entanto, tremia tanto que mal conseguia carregar nas teclas. Enquanto via a chuva a cair com mais força, esperou pelo sinal. Uns barulhos irritantes informaram-na que tinha acabado de ficar sem bateria.

_Droga…_

Abraçou-se e limpou as lágrimas. Teria de esperar quietinha até alguém passar… Sem se aperceber, deixou cair o telemóvel no chão, onde aterrou com um sonoro _splash_. Aterrada, não ousou mover um dedo, enquanto escutava.

Tudo estava silencioso e ela tinha deixado de ouvir os uivos e gemidos. Será que ele se tinha ido? Moveu devagar a sua cabeça, tentando olhar para trás.

Ao virar a cara, defrontou-se com o lobo a dois passos dela, com a boca arreganhada. Em pânico, Sakura não conseguiu mexer-se e encolheu-se num canto da parede, enquanto o lobo avançava para ela, ainda a rosnar.

_Kami, vai-te embora… Deixa-me…_

O lobo uivou, emitindo de seguida um som magoado. Contorcendo-se, correu de novo para a relva, correndo sem direcção fixa. Assustada, Sakura desatou a correr na direcção contrária, de olhos fechados, rezando para que o lobo não a apanhasse.

Como seria de esperar, o lobo apercebeu-se do movimento e largou a correr atrás dela, embatendo contra os candeeiros. Sakura tentava descolar os cabelos da sua cara, mas optou por os deixar ficar, enquanto lutava contra o pânico para gritar por ajuda.

Subitamente, ouviu um novo gemido e a queda de um corpo algures atrás de si. Correu mais um pouco e olhou para trás, deixando de se sentir perseguida.

Ao fundo do passeio, estava Li-kun, estendido no passeio, completamente em carne viva. As suas mãos, mutiladas e com unhas negras, deitavam sangue para as poças em redor, tornando-as vermelhas. Pareceu-lhe que a sua roupa estava completamente rasgada, confundindo-se com a carne sanguinolenta em que se tornara.

"LI-KUN!" Gritou, completamente fora de si. Correu para o garoto, procurando ainda pelo lobo. Tinha medo, droga, o que raios tinha acontecido… Como é que um garoto se transformava num lobo assim…?

Baixou-se para ele, hesitando tocar-lhe. Procurou por um telemóvel ou algo do género mas não encontrou nada. No entanto, não conseguia tocar naquele monte de carne viva… Os cabelos eram a única coisa que o tornava reconhecível. A cara, essa, estava escondida no meio da água e do sangue, tapada pela cabeleira.

"Li-kun… Acorda… Por favor." Sakura chorava sem parar, murmurando o nome dele. Subitamente, apercebeu-se que uma fina película esbranquiçada começava a envolver o corpo do garoto.

_Que faço Kami…?_

"Li-kun, acorda…" Sem se aperceber, tocou naquela película que se começava a amontoar e apercebeu-se que era pele nova. Ouviu um gemido vindo do garoto.

"Li-kun!" Sakura pegou no rosto do garoto e tirou-o de fora da água, colocando-o no seu colo. A cara, vermelha e ensanguentada, tinha já sido regenerada, embora mantivesse traços negros que lhe percorriam o rosto, formando símbolos.

A mão dele moveu-se, tentando apoiar-se no chão.

"Não, Li-kun, não te mexas… Ainda estás…" Sakura tentou puxá-lo para uma posição mais confortável, virando-o para cima. Ele contorcia-se com dores, mas parecia estar ainda inconsciente.

Se ela chamasse por auxílio, iriam fazer perguntas… Ele parecia queimado e não tinha havido nenhum fogo… E, além disso…

Acariciou ao de leve os cabelos de Li. Talvez ela estivesse a endoidecer, mas aquele garoto tinha-se transformado realmente num lobo e não haveria de querer esse assunto espalhado. Portanto, o melhor seria esperar…

Ajeitando-se na pedra do passeio, Sakura decidiu esperar até Li abrir os olhos, embora estivesse completamente encharcada.

_Acorda Li-kun…_

* * *

N.A.: Hey there! Bah, passou demasiado tempo desde a última vez. A história já estava a ficar com teias de aranha na minha cabeça... Muito obrigada a Jéssica (prometo que no próximo chappie o Syaoran vai aparecer mais vezes), à FluoescentCooties (não me mates, please...), YumeYoru (espero que tenha provocado mais perguntas, desta vez...), Akenia Hiiragisawa (eu sou boazinha para a Sakura, não deixo que coisas ruins lhe aconteçam), patilion (muito obrigada por ler a minha fic e espero que tenha gostado deste chappie), Rahime22 (ah, temos de raptar o Syaoran!) e Acdy-chan (coitada da Sakura, ela prefere fugir a ver o lobo)... Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Eu prometo que vou tentar colocar o próximo capítulo quanto antes...


	8. The Words of the Mage

**Capítulo VIII**

_The Words of the Mage_

"_Vais encontrá-lo, percebeste?"_

"_Não, não… Não quero, ele morreu!"_

_A mão do mago esticou-se até encontrar o pescoço dela, apertando-o com uma força brutal. Meilin sentiu todos os seus músculos a retesarem-se com dor. "Por favor Toru, mantém-te escondido…", Meilin rezava para si._

_Não conseguia ver a cara do que lhe apertava o pescoço, elevando-a do chão. Os outros cinco permaneciam mais atrás, todos eles formulando encantamentos._

"_Vais encontrá-lo, entendeste? Nem que seja a última coisa que faças…" – A voz saiu de dentro do capuz. _

"_Deixa-me em paz, por favor…"_

_A visão de Meilin começou a fraquejar, à medida que o pânico se apossava dela. Abria a boca na tentativa de respirar, mas o aperto forte fazia com que esperneasse ainda mais._

_De repente, no meio dos sons dos magos, ouviu-se uma bala a atravessar a sala, aterrando na parede, a escassos milímetros do mago que a magoava. _

"_Larga-a antes que te mate."_

_Meilin caiu no chão com um enorme estrondo. Sentiu as rótulas a embaterem com força na madeira e os ossos das costas a mexerem-se de uma maneira esquisita. Ofegando, deixou-se estar caída na madeira, a chorar._

"_Vai-te embora Toru…"_

_O mago parecia divertido com a atitude de um homem que surgira do nada, com o revólver apontado à cabeça. Com os olhos a latejar, Meilin viu-o a elevar uma mão, chamando uma pequena bola de luz. _

"_Não, não o mates… "_

_Quando o homem elevou a mão e as mãos de Toru começaram a tremer, Meilin quebrou tudo aquilo em que acreditava._

"_EU ENCONTRO-O…" Tentou gritar, usando uma voz áspera._

_O homem riu e virou-se novamente para trás, ainda com a bola de luz na mão. Com um pontapé das suas costas, Meilin arquejou novamente, sentindo o sangue a sair-lhe da boca._

"_Encontra-lo, como sempre fizeste… Ou já te esqueceste que em tempos trabalhaste para nós?" – Aproximou-se do ouvido dela, sussurrando num tom de voz baixo o suficiente para não ser ouvido. – "Encontra o teu noivo e trá-lo de volta…"_

_Sentindo os seus sentidos a ficarem embaciados, Meilin tombou a cabeça e deixou-se desmaiar._

***

Era a primeira vez que a herdeira Li voava num avião. Quando era pequena e a vida parecia bela, viajava de barco ou, ocasionalmente, de comboio. Quando a Tia estava pelos ajustes, até conseguia viajar de um local para outro sem recorrer a transporte nenhum…

Tentou relaxar no seu assento, algures no meio do avião, enfiada entre uma senhora anafada e um cavalheiro que ouvia música com volume alto de mais. Toru sentara-se mais atrás, o que não era muito vulgar nele – sabia que ele adorava sentar-se bem perto dela, e fazer-lhe tranças no seu cabelo. Até ela o cortar, obviamente.

Ia para Tokyo. Pela janela conseguia ver as luzes das cidades, esbatidas por um nevoeiro intenso. Quase que sentia o frio húmido nos ossos. Meilin só tinha estado no Japão uma vez e mal se lembrava do que tinha visitado. Recordava-se de estar agarrada ao primo o tempo todo, tagarelando sobre coisas sem jeito.

O primo… Uma onde de raiva inundou-lhe o corpo. Dentro das duas mangas de lã que trazia, escondiam-se nódoas negras que se tornavam gradualmente mais arroxeadas. Há dois dias atrás, encontrara o apartamento virado do avesso. Tinha ido com Toru ao supermercado. Assim que fechou a porta, sentiu uma forte pressão nas pernas e braços, obrigando-a a cair no chão, sem se conseguir mover. O horror que sentiu nessa altura só era comparado àquilo que havia sentido há alguns anos antes.

Meilin mudou de posição no acento, enquanto uma voz irritante avisava os passageiros de que o avião iria aterrar dentro de instantes. A garota fechou os olhos. Os tipos do Clã tinham sido claros. Ou ela lhes entregava o primo, ou eles ficavam com Toru. A escolha era dela. Claro que Meilin decidira procurar o primo, embora continuasse com dúvidas sobre o seu paradeiro. O Clã tinha deixado claro que não podia simplesmente ir à procura dele – Xiao Lang era esperto, de certeza que teria evocado uma série de feitiços que o encobrissem. Assim, iria precisar de ajuda de alguém… Sem poderes.

Sentiu o corpo a cair enquanto o avião mudava de direcção para aterrar. Toru tinha-a defendido daqueles brutos que lhe tinham tentado extrair mais informações sobre o paradeiro do primo. Felizmente para ambos, não o tinham reconhecido, o que, na opinião de Meilin, era uma verdadeira prova de incompetência.

Olhou para trás e viu o homem de pálido e anguloso, cabelo azulado e óculos a dormir. Sem saber bem porquê, apeteceu-lhe sorrir, embora o corpo lhe doesse e o seu coração estivesse demasiado apertado. Depois de toda a pancadaria, ele tinha-se aproximado dela e pedido desculpa. Pegara nela ao colo e levara-a para o sofá empenado. Depois, bastara-lhe passar ao de leve a mão perto das suas feridas e o sangue que escorria dela parou. Meilin ficara espantada com a súbita revelação de Toru, mas, afinal, ele era filho do maior mago que já existira…

Sim, a vida de Meilin era estranha. Nascera numa família de magos poderosos sem qualquer tipo de habilidades mágicas. Toda a sua família fora morta, excepto ela, que, por amor a si mesma, se oferecera para guardar o primo e noivo. Era ela que o drogava todas as noites para que pudessem testar as suas capacidades enquanto outro ser. Talvez ela merecesse isto.

Os seus olhos começaram a arder. Lágrimas.

Remorsos.

***

Toru olhava para a passadeira das bagagens como se esta fosse interessante. Meilin sentara-se numa cadeira de plástico e fitava o chão com ar vago. Sabia que ela estava magoada.

Puxou algumas mechas de cabelos para trás da sua orelha direita, bicuda. Já há algum tempo que não viajava. Quando o seu pai era vivo, percorriam o mundo inteiro, usando a simples magia. Conheciam xamãs e poderosas bruxas, com quem aprendiam encantamentos capazes de aterrorizar a humanidade inteira. Felizmente que o seu pai lhe tinha ensinado o valor da magia. Como ela não podia ser utilizada para meros caprichos.

Meilin atirara a cabeça para trás, despenteando os cabelos negros com a mão. Cortara-os à tesourada no mesmo dia em que tinham sido atacados pelo Clã. Toru assistira, impotente, a cada mecha de cabelo a cair no chão, cobrindo-o como um véu negro. Curioso, o cabelo dela quase parecia o do seu pai, de tão fluído.

Ao olhar para o casaco de lã que a mulher trazia sobre os ombros, lembrou-se de quando ele e o pai decidiram ir a Hokkaido. Chegaram a uma povoação a meio da noite e foram recebidos pelos xamãs, que percorriam a aldeia com velas, na tentativa de afastar presenças malignas. Foi aí que uma velha, de corpo tapado por uma espessa pele de urso o puxou para uma pequena cabana, acenando ao pai. Na cabana pediu-lhe a sua mão esquerda. Deixou cair um pouco de cera quente para cima da palma, fazendo com que Toru gemesse de dor. No entanto, a velha agarrava-lhe a mão com força, não o deixando fugir. Quando falou, fê-lo num tom baixo e cavernoso.

_Terás poder mas não o usarás. Terás amor mas não o sentirás. Tudo isto por negares aquilo que és. Salva aquele que ama e sente, mas não o pode mostrar. Tira-lhe o fardo. Deixa que o lobo, finalmente, uive._

Toru lembrava-se de se ter assustado com ar de transe da mulher e de ter fugido rapidamente da cabana, deixando a mulher a olhá-lo com um ar vago e distante. Correu para os braços do pai, sentado calmamente debaixo de um cipreste, olhando a vila iluminada em baixo. Entre soluços, contara ao pai tudo o que a velha lhe dissera, mas o pai apenas lhe sorriu, afagando-lhe o cabelo preso por uma fita. Dissera-lhe que de nada valia negar o destino e que, fizesse o que fizesse, o destino era dele e de mais ninguém. Frase contraditória e Toru não a entendeu até o pai morrer. E ele ter de lutar pela sua própria vida.

Meilin considerava-o um fardo. Sorriu ao pensar no primeiro encontro deles. Assim que a chinesa entrara em casa deparara-se com uma faca apontada à sua garganta e um homem pedindo refúgio. Durante dois longos anos ela tinha-lhe fornecido comida e abrigo, sem esperar quase nada em troca. Após vários meses de busca, tinha finalmente encontrado a herdeira Li, a única que ainda o poderia ajudar a encontrar o "lobo". No entanto, as suas esperanças foram-se no momento em que ela lhe dissera que o primo morrera ao tentar escapar da fortaleza. Toru nunca acreditara naquelas palavras, principalmente porque sentia… Sentia o bater do coração daquele lobo que sofria, preso num corpo que não era o dele…

Uma mala preta deslizou suavemente pela passadeira. Com um gesto ágil, Toru apanhou-a e colocou-a aos pés de Meilin, que não o olhou. Aquele gesto magoou-o. Voltou à passadeira e esperou pacientemente pela sua mala, castanha e cheia de autocolantes. Ao lado de Toru, uma mãe dava a mão à filha, que sorria animadamente para as malas. Quando a menina notou o olhar de Toru pousado em si, acenou-lhe. Perplexo, Toru acenou-lhe também.

Lembrava-se de ter sido pequeno e de se agarrar à mão daquele que havia sido o maior feiticeiro de todos os tempos – Clow Reed. Lembrava-se de ser pequeno e de não conhecer a família Li. Lembrava-se de ser pequeno e de nem sequer sonhar que Meilin existia.

O problema é que, naquele preciso momento, não se agarrava a ninguém, não conseguira impedir o assassínio da família Li e, pior que tudo, não conseguira impedir-se de se apaixonar por Meilin.

Era como a velha xamã o previra. Um amor que nunca poderia ser consumado. Ela, condenada a ser uma espia para aqueles que haviam forçado a morte do seu pai e a sua vida fugitiva. Ela, cuja única pessoa que lhe interessava era ela própria. Ela, entregue a um amor pelo primo. Um amor daqueles nunca daria certo, principalmente porque a vida de ambos era demasiadamente complicada para se poderem dar ao luxo de amarem alguém.

Clow Reed amara alguém. Uma humana, simples como tudo. Uma simples vendedora de flores. Triste destino, não é? Para alguém que vivera séculos inteiros, apaixonara-se por uma mulher simples que lhe dera um filho igual a ele. Morreu pouco tempo depois. Curiosamente, Toru não se lembrava muito da mãe. Sabia que era uma mulher bonita e até atlética. Morrera num acidente de viação, durante uma das muitas viagens de Clow. A partir desse dia, Clow deixara de usar grande parte da sua magia. Tornara-se num simples mago, que trabalhava numa livraria antiga, para manter as aparências. Por amor a uma mulher, fizera com que vários clãs de feiticeiros se irritassem seriamente com ele. Isto porque Clow tinha poderes que mais nenhum deles tinha – conseguia manobrar o tempo e o espaço e isso instigava qualquer um. Assim, subornavam-no, ameaçavam-no… Fizeram com que Clow ordenasse a sua morte mais cedo que o previsto.

Sim, apesar de tudo, pensava Toru, Clow tinha cometido um erro. A sua única família – os Li – tinham ficado ao completo abandono. Todos os livros de Clow tinham sido legados a essa influente família. No entanto, após a morte do Ancião Li, as ligações entre os membros quebraram e os vários clãs tentaram recrutar membros, na esperança de adquirir alguns dos valiosos manuscritos. Não sabiam, contudo, da existência de um filho, talvez porque Toru nunca tinha feito grande uso dos seus poderes.

Observou a mala a sair da grande abertura encoberta. A garotinha que estava a seu lado já se tinha ido embora. Puxou a manga da sua camisa para ver o relógio. Meia-noite e meia. Isso significava que, naquele local, era já uma da manhã.

Voltou-se para trás, já com a mala na mão. Meilin deitara-se no banco de plástico e adormecera. De rosto pálido e cansado, adornado por madeixas pretas, a chinesa quase parecia morta.

Toru sentiu o seu coração a bater mais rápido. Naquele espaço vazio, longe de olhares indiscretos, tinha vontade de se inclinar para Meilin e dar-lhe o beijo proibido.

Aproximou-se da mulher, devagar, observando cada detalhe. A roupa larga demais. Os ossos demasiado salientes nas suas mãos. As ancas pequenas. O ar feroz, mesmo enquanto dormia. _Amo-te Meilin._ Sem se aperceber, estava já ajoelhado ao lado da chinesa. Deus, como não se apercebera que ela era tão pequena…?

Os lábios dela eram da cor de duas cerejas, delicados e deliciosamente macios. Sem conseguir resistir, Toru deixou que os seus lábios roçassem os dela por meros instantes, sem qualquer pressão. O toque pareceu-lhe veludo, os lábios dela souberam-lhe a doce…

Reunindo todo o seu autocontrolo, Toru soergueu-se, abanando-a um pouco para a acordar.

"Meilin… Acorda."

Que mais ele lhe poderia dizer? Acorda, vais matar o teu primo?

A chinesa ergueu-se, evitando olhar para ele. Teria ela sentido o beijo? Sentou-se ao lado dela, pondo-lhe a mão no seu ombro.

"Vai correr tudo bem."

"Mentiroso." – A frase saiu da boca dela como se fosse uma chicotada. Apesar do sono que a invadia, olhava para a direcção oposta a ele, com os olhos muito abertos.

Toru sentiu um enorme peso no coração. Ela era uma espia. Sempre o fora. No entanto, fora usada e abusada. Perdera um filho pelo caminho, ainda adolescente. E, no entanto, ainda ali estava, pronta para matar o primo para salvar alguém que nem conhecia bem.

Não fazia sentido.

Puxou-a pelos ombros e voltou-a para si. Meilin olhou-o com um ar vazio, de quem não espera nada. Exasperado com aquela angústia, Toru beijou-a nos lábios de novo, pouco se importando com o que eles eram. Uma espia e um fugitivo. Pressionou-a com os seus lábios e rodeou-lhe o corpo com os braços. Subitamente, o aperto foi devolvido pelos braços magros da chinesa. Sentiu um líquido quente a escorrer-lhe pela cara. Afastou o seu rosto do dela, ladeando-o com as mãos. Meilin chorava.

"Não quero isto Toru…"

Toru abraçou-a novamente. Ela tinha aceite isto por ele. Só conseguia pensar naquilo. Ela ia matar o primo por ele. Tinha de lhe contar a verdade… Só assim ela poderia, finalmente, perdoar-se a ela própria.

"Meilin…" – Encostou a sua testa à dela. – "Não o vais matar…"

Ela abanou a cabeça, ainda com lágrimas a caírem-lhe dos olhos. Claro, ela tinha passado a viagem toda a acostumar-se à ideia de que o primo estava vivo. A pessoa que ela mais amara e mais traíra em toda a sua vida estava viva.

"Tu ouviste-os Toru… Se não forem eles, somos nós…" – Sussurrava ela.

"Sim, eu sei. Mas eu também tenho maneiras de os afugentar."

"Sim, viu-se quando pegaste no revólver…" – A boca de Meilin contorceu-se num sorriso irónico. Toru abanou-a levemente.

"Eles não podem saber quem eu sou… Ainda não sabem aquilo que eu sou."

No rosto de Meilin caiu uma sombra de cansaço.

"Então quem és, afinal?"

Sentindo o coração a palpitar com uma excitação mórbida, Toru inclinou a cara para o ouvido de Meilin.

"Filho daquele a quem chamas Mestre Clow."

***

O seu quarto estava arrumado. A secretária tinha os livros do lado esquerdo e os cadernos do lado direito. O candeeiro ficava ao meio. Ao lado tinha o roupeiro, de madeira sólida. A sua cama tinha os cobertores cor-de-rosas esticados, perfeitamente alinhados com a almofada. Tudo perfeito.

Rika Sasaki entrara no quarto, com o seu roupão branco por cima do pijama. Os cabelos tinham sido penteados algumas horas antes e continuavam impecáveis. Olhou para as unhas. Nem uma partida ou rachada. Um espelho por cima da cómoda dizia-lhe que o seu rosto, embora ligeiramente afogueado, também estava perfeitamente perfeito.

E, no entanto, no meio de toda aquela perfeição, Rika não conseguia dormir. E já eram duas da manhã.

Na verdade, Rika não pensava sequer em dormir. Lembrava-se apenas que o seu namorado e noivo, Eriol, tinha ido a mais uma daquelas festas infernais na mansão Daidouji. Na sua cabeça pairava ainda a recordação daquela maldita discussão e, por isso, não conseguia adormecer.

Sentou-se à sua secretária, deixando que a sua cabeça fosse apoiada pelos braços, também caídos sobre a mesa. Daquele ângulo conseguia vislumbrar uma caixa forrada a papel colorido. Sem se poder controlar, sorriu. Aquela caixa representava as suas melhores recordações. Nem precisava de a abrir para saber o que lá ia dentro. Um molho de cartas. Um colar. Um anel. Uma fotografia. Tudo aquilo antes de Eriol aparecer.

Suspirou, erguendo-se na cadeira. Encolheu as pernas e pôs os pés em cima do assento. Os estores à sua frente estavam fechados, mas ela sabia que a noite estava invulgarmente fria e chuvosa. Sentiu frio e encolheu-se dentro do roupão.

Rika Sasaki era uma das melhores alunas do seu ano. Tinha uma vida brilhante pela frente. Seguir um curso que lhe trouxesse um bom emprego e casar com um óptimo garoto – Eriol. Um ano após o casamento, teriam filhos. Como o garoto era talentoso e tinha bastantes posses, possivelmente Rika deixaria de trabalhar para cuidar das crianças a tempo inteira.

A sua mão crispou na mesa. Sempre que pensava naquilo que viriam, o seu coração apertava-se-lhe no peito e ela tinha vontade de chorar. Olhou para a sua fotografia com Eriol numa moldura. Os pais dela tinham ficado encantados com o garoto desde que lhe tinham posto a vista em cima e tinham-na pressionado para que ela se declarasse a ele. Interessava-lhes que cessassem os boatos acerca da filha e do professor da escola primária tivessem fim. No início, tinham adorado a ideia de a sua filha perfeita e adorável ser a aluna preferida do Professor Terada. No entanto, a partir do momento em que ela começava a ficar na escola até à noite, preferindo a companhia do professor à de outros colegas.

Há dois anos aparecera Eriol, o músico talentoso e dotado. E rico. O pai de Rika conhecera, em tempos, o pai inglês de Eriol, que falecera quando o garoto era ainda pequeno. A mãe dele fora logo a seguir – morreu com o desgosto. O Sr. e a Sra. Sasaki comoveram-se de tal forma com o garoto que quase exigiram à filha que frequentasse os meus lugares que ele.

Rika acariciou a fotografia. Não havia dúvida – durante muito tempo estivera completamente apanhada pela loucura que era Eriol: o sorriso matreiro sempre presente, a maneira como ele a fazia sentir-se sempre extasiada… O problema é que, após qualquer bebedeira, por muito boa que tenha sido, segue-se sempre uma bruta de uma ressaca. No caso de Rika, a ressaca tinha o nome de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Levantou-se novamente, cruzando firmemente os braços. O coração doía-lhe após toda aquela perseguição e, finalmente, prisão. Sim, porque, ao fim de dois (ou teriam sido três) meses de beijos molhados e entediantes, Eriol começara a deixar de fingir. O tempo que eles os dois tinham sido "mais que amigos, menos que namorados" tinha sido francamente bom, mas, desde que se tinham beijado a sério, tudo perdera o interesse. Quando Eriol aproximava os seus lábios dos dela, Rika fechava os olhos e lembrava-se do vago odor a tabaco de Terada, misturado com o after-shave suave que cheirava a alfazema. Lembrava-se dos lábios macios dele, que não sabiam a álcool como os de Eriol. Infelizmente, a ilusão nunca durava muito tempo…

A mochila de Rika era cor-de-rosa. Era uma mochila já um pouco usada, mas que permanecia fiel. Naquele momento, com todos os crachás e fios coloridos que pendiam dela, a mochila adquiria um ar mais adulto, feroz. Era estúpido. Uma mochila de ar feroz… Riu.

De súbito, uma ideia atravessou-lhe a mente, como uma lufada de ar fresco. Abriu o armário de supetão e tirou de lá um par de calças. Uma camisola. O seu casaco de feltro. Abriu uma das gavetas de baixo e puxou um par de meias. O seu coração batia de tal forma rápido, que só lhe apetecia cantar. Sim, tinha sido uma perfeita idiota em concordar com o casamento, apenas para ver os paizinhos felizes. Por uma vez na vida… Que se danassem os outros, ela queria era saber dela própria.

Durante duas horas, Rika encheu a sua mochila com roupa. Pôs de parte uma pequena bolsa, onde colocou alguns artigos de higiene. E se ele não a quisesse lá?

Olhou-se no espelho. Sim, era possível que ele a mandasse embora. Afinal, ela não passava de uma estudante no seu último ano e ele… Era um professor respeitado pela comunidade. Mesmo que ela fosse quase maior de idade, haveria sempre falatório.

A garota abanou a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. O espelho mostrava-lhe uma garota de olhos febris, devido ao entusiasmo, e de delicados cabelos carmesins. Uma garota parva que, por ligar a uma mãe neurótica e a um pai severo, tinha desperdiçado uma boa oportunidade para ser feliz. Pousou a malinha junto do lavatório.

"Mas não mais…" – Pensou, correndo novamente para a cama. Na mesa-de-cabeceira estava o telemóvel. Digitou rapidamente um número e agachou-se no chão, com o coração a bater tão rápido que quase lhe doía.

Enquanto esperava que a ligação se fizesse, Rika pedia aos Céus que ele, pelo menos, lhe atendesse o telemóvel.

"Rika…?" – Uma voz masculina hesitante surgira do outro lado da linha.

A garota quase pulou.

"Terada-sensei! Eu…" – As palavras perdiam-se na boca de Rika.

"Rika, aconteceu alguma coisa? É tão tarde…"

"Gomen nasai Terada-sensei…" – As lágrimas brotaram de imediato dos olhos de Rika. Essa mudança não passou despercebida aos olhos de Terada.

"O que aconteceu Rika…?"

"Posso ir para aí…?"

"Como…!?" – Como era possível a voz dele ser sempre tão macia e meiga, mesmo quando ficava espantado…

"Posso ir para sua casa… Por favor." – Rika fungava baixinho.

"Rika… " – Ouviu-se um suspiro. - "Eu quero muito que tu venhas mas não sei se os teus pais gostarão muito da ideia…"

Rika teve vontade de gritar.

"Eles amanhã saem…"

"Rika… Isto não vai dar certo."

Rika fungou novamente. Já cansada e levemente angustiada, deixou a sua voz descair.

"Nesse caso, fico aqui. Desculpe ter ligado."

Há certos momentos em que uma leve hesitação de um segundo muda tudo. Se nos inclinarmos para beijar uma pessoa naquele momento, ela é apanhada de surpresa. Se hesitarmos naquele segundo, não chegamos a tempo. Se Rika não tivesse demorado a baixar o telemóvel e a acariciar o botão para desligar, nunca teria ouvido…

"Rika!"

"Sim…?" – Ela não queria soar desesperada. Não queria mesmo. Mas a voz dele era demasiadamente meiga para ela o poder evitar.

"Vem cá, amanhã."

"Okay… Até depois então."

"Até depois."

Desligaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Rika sentiu o coração aliviado – tinha finalmente um lugar para aonde ir. Longe de Eriol. Longe dos pais. Longe de tudo.

Deixou-se cair para a cama, sentindo o frio aconchegante dos lençóis. Amanhã… Por aquela hora, estaria nos braços do homem que amava. Que importava a escola naquele momento? Que importava a dignidade da família? Seria adulta dentro em breve e não lhe fazia mal nenhum mandar na sua vida mais cedo…

***

Desde pequena que Sakura tinha pavor do sobrenatural. A mais ínfima história de terror provocava-lhe pesadelos. Quando ia ao templo comprava sempre um amuleto, fosse para os maus espíritos, ou para outra coisa qualquer. Ela não queria acreditar que existiam, mas tinha medo deles. Como teria alguém dito: "tememos o que não vemos".

Ao ver a pele do garoto a regenerar-se, cobrindo a carne e o sangue, Sakura decidiu que o melhor era reler todos os seus contos de fadas, porque talvez houvesse neles algum fundo de verdade.

Ela acariciava os cabelos dele, sem se mexer. Não ousava sair dali e não conseguia gritar. As lágrimas continuavam a cair em torrente.

"Li…"

De repente, a boca dele pareceu mover-se. Estava coberta de cicatrizes e o simples movimento libertava um jacto de sangue. A água que o cobria fazia-o assemelhar-se a um anjo morto.

Enchendo-se de coragem, ela tocou-lhe na cara. De imediato ouviu um gemido, que não a tranquilizou.

"Li… Acorda!"

O garoto abriu os olhos, surgindo duas fendas negras em vez dos habituais olhos caramelizados. Sakura tapou a boca, para abafar o grito.

"Sakura…" – O gemido saiu da boca dele. Ela inclinou-se, tentando dizer-lhe para não se mover.

"Sakura…" – Repetiu o garoto, erguendo uma mão para a cara dela. Sakura estremeceu quando sentiu algo viscoso tocar-lhe.

_O que é que eu faço…?_

O pânico ameaçava tomar conta dela. Deixou-se cair suavemente para cima de Syaoran e deixou que as lágrimas e os soluços fossem abafados pela chuva.

"Não…" – Por de baixo de si, o garoto começava a contorcer-se, em pura chaga.

Sakura afastou-se ligeiramente.

"Syaoran…?"

O garoto ergueu-se devagar, encolhido sobre si próprio. A última coisa que Sakura viu foi uma enorme boca a abrir-se e garras a abaterem-se sobre ela.

***

Se havia palavra que Syaoran associasse ao seu pai, era autocontrolo. Era um homem alto e musculado, sempre com uma expressão séria. Apesar de saber que, tal como qualquer pai, ele lhe tinha dirigido a palavra assim que Syaoran nascera, a primeira frase que ele se lembrava de ouvir ao seu pai fora:

_Syaoran Li, se queres sobreviver, tens de te controlar._

E ele, como filho que era, respeitara sempre isso.

Excepto naquele momento, com as garras afiadas no corpo magro de Sakura.

Era estranho aquele momento. Estranho estar abraçado ao corpo da rapariga moribunda que se amava, sem se conhecer bem.

Sakura.

A cabeça de Syaoran estava nublada. Agarrara-se ao corpo que exalava um cheiro maravilhosamente doce e quente. O sangue que brotava do braço dela sabia bem…

Subitamente, a sua visão aclarou. Durante momentos, ele não a largou, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem.

Ele tinha-o feito.

Olhou para a garota pálida nos seus braços monstruosos e sentiu o coração a deixar de bater.

Sakura nos seus braços, com sangue a brotar-lhe dos braços, como fios coloridos levados pela chuva.

Da sua boca saiu um grito horrorizado, enquanto ele a abanava, na estúpida esperança de que ela voltasse a sorrir e a dizer-lhe que tudo estava bem.

Ela tinha sido a única que não "cheirara" a sua monstruosidade e que lhe estendera a mão.

E ela era agora o mesmo que ele.

O grito de um lobo desesperado ecoou com os trovões, enquanto Syaoran, ainda a tremer e com o sangue a cobrir-lhe o corpo, pegou em Sakura e correu para sua casa.

* * *

Hey minna-san! Desculpem mesmo a demora em postar… Só quase no último dia de férias de Natal é que consegui ter tempo para escrever. Os meus sinceros agradecimentos a Isabella-chan (tive de meter a Rika à mistura…), Patilion (desculpe a demora… não me mata **), vivx (o Syaoran sofre às minhas mãos), Jéssica (merci!), Akenia Hiragisawa (desta vez não houve Tomoyo…), Yume no Yoru (pronto, mais complicações na vida de Syaoran, coitadinho…), Zia Black (obrigada pelo elogio!), Priscilla_SweetGirl (arigatou, arigatou **), Adriana (aqui está mais um pouco…), FluorescentCooties (se eu não gostasse tanto de ti…!) e Dianxuka (espero que continue a gostar dela agora…). Sério, se não fossem vocês, não sei se teria coragem para continuar.

De qualquer forma, o próximo chappie virá mais cedo.

Ah, e Feliz 2009!


	9. Waking up to a nightmare

**Capítulo IX**

_**Waking up to a nightmare**_

"Não… Não. Sim. Não, já lhe perguntámos. Sim. Sim. Otou-san, nós avisamos se… Sim, não se preocupe. De certeza que ela se terá abrigado em casa de uma amiga. Sim. Claro. Até logo."

Touya pousou o celular com força na mesa. Percorreu os cabelos já empastados com a sua mão esquerda, ladeando depois a cara quente e húmida com ela. Yukito mantinha-se encostado à parede, de olhos semicerrados e de testa franzida.

"Ele também não sabe dela?" – Yukito sussurrou a pergunta, mais como se fosse um comentário para ele próprio.

Touya deixou-se cair para uma cadeira, mantendo a sua cara enterrada nas mãos.

"Otou-san teve de acompanhar a Daidouji ao aeroporto… Acho que ela foi convocada de emergência para uma reunião qualquer…" – Intimamente, Touya não se ralava minimamente com a namoradinha do pai, nem com as reuniões das empresas de brinquedos. Sinceramente, qual era a urgência daquilo? Encontrar a filha ou levar a namorada aonde ela quiser?

Com a raiva, mordeu o lábio, mantendo a pressão até quase o ferir. Subitamente, sentiu uma mão no ombro.

"Toya-kun… Não vale a pena isso." – Os olhos de Yukito desceram até à ferida no lábio de Touya. - "Ela é esperta e Tomoeda é ainda uma pequena cidade…"

O suspirou bufado de Touya interrompeu a frase de Yukito. O moreno olhou o homem de frente, podendo quase contar quantas pestanas tinham os olhos cinzentos dele.

"Yukito… Bem sabes que Tomoeda já há muito tempo que deixou de ser a cidadezinha pacata e calma que era quando nós os dois não passávamos de miúdos…" – Encostou-se às costas da cadeira, olhando a ventoinha no tecto. – "Aqui há uns tempos, uma pastelaria foi assaltada durante a noite e ninguém sabe ainda quem terá sido. O que é certo é que o último empregado a sair foi brutalmente espancado e não se recorda de nada do que se tenha passado. No entanto, ninguém levou dinheiro… Limitaram-se a partir aquilo tudo."

Yukito podia ler o medo nos olhos de Touya. E, mais que medo, o remorso. Sakura limitara-se a escapar pela janela, algo que fazia desde os seus dez anos sempre que precisava de estar sozinha e não ter ninguém à sua volta. Touya nunca entendera para onde é que ela ia exactamente… Mas nunca se dera ao trabalho de ir atrás dela, porque nunca antes ela se atrevera a sair a horas tão tardias. Não tinha tempo para se dedicar a perseguições cerradas à irmã e nem achava que isso fosse correcto. Durante o dia não havia problema -para onde quer que ela fosse, haveria sempre alguém que pudesse intervir caso acontecesse algo. Tomoeda, apesar de pequena, ainda tinha bastante povoação e a grande maioria conhecia a pequena Sakura, desajeitada e sorridente, que todos os dias corria até à creche para tomar conta de muitos dos filhos daquela gente.

No entanto, Touya sabia que Sakura tinha uma maneira peculiar de lidar com a sua dor. Ela não desabafava muito e, mesmo nos seus primeiros anos de faculdade, em que ela e Otou-san haviam ficado muito próximos, punha uma máscara sobre a sua tristeza e um sorriso nos lábios – "Estou bem, não se preocupe."

Agora, no meio de uma noite de tempestade, onde teria ela ficado? As ligações estavam cortadas e era um risco Touya sair com a sua motorizada, já velha e sem capacidade para aguentar uma chuvada destas. E Otou-san levara o carro…

"Mesmo assim, não vale a pena ficares assim…" – Yukito apoiava-se na mesa. –

"Quando parar de chover vamos os dois à procura dela."

Touya tentou sorrir, mas fracassou redondamente. Olhou de relance para o telemóvel onde apareciam já cinco mensagens não lidas. Kaho devia estar preocupada e irritada até. Com toda a discussão, ele esquecera-se de lhe ligar. Fora ver televisão, rira-se com Yukito… E continuava a sentir que lhe faltava dar-lhe um murro bem dado. Afinal de contas, aquele gajo tinha comido a irmã… Sim, ela tinha consentido, mas mesmo assim…

"Yuki, devia dar-te um murro."

Yukito olhou-o incredulamente, com uma expressão ligeiramente divertida.

"Porquê Touya…?"

Touya, contudo, não se riu. E se ela… Se ela tivesse ido embora por causa da discussão? Não… Isso seria absurdo – Sakura nunca, mas nunca, teria atitudes daquelas. Apetecera-lhe ir dar uma volta, para espairecer…

"Touya…" – Yukito interrompeu os seus pensamentos.

O olhar de Touya caiu sobre Yukito.

"O que foi…?" – Os olhos do homem de cabelo cinzento pressagiavam desgraça e o seu estômago deu uma volta desconfortável.

"Ela – a Sakura… Achas que se pode ter assustado? Afinal de contas, eu… Fui um monstro." – A voz de Yukito tremia. Tirou os óculos e limpou-os freneticamente à camisa. Contrariamente àquilo que Touya devia sentir – raiva -, teve apenas uma forte vontade de um apertar nos seus braços.

"Yuki…" – Era escusado: por mais que quisesse, Yukito seria sempre Yuki, com ou sem vontade de o esmurrar. – "A Sakura teria tido essa reacção há três anos atrás. Poderia ter fugido de cada vez que nós os dois tivéssemos vindo… Não o fez porque compreendeu que foi algo…" – As palavras sumiam-se-lhe da boca. Desistiu do seu monólogo porque não fazia sentido estar a defender algo que não tinha defesa possível.

Levantou-se, apoiado na mesa. A chuva caía de forma torrencial, ecoando pelos telhados. A camisa de Yukito estava semicolada ao seu corpo e ele nem sequer compreendia porque raios o olhava fixamente.

Como é que era suposto encarar o seu melhor amigo agora? Um traidor, que abusara da sua irmãzinha? Um homem com sentimentos e claramente arrependido? Raios, se Sakura ali tivesse…

"Fazemos assim…" – Touya avançou lentamente para Yukito, olhando o mar cinzento com ferocidade, para que cada palavra sua ficasse marcada naquele olhar puro e inocente… – "Até a encontrarmos, eu vou detestar-te e, eventualmente, esmurrar-te a cada cinco minutos. Se, quando ela chegar, me der a certeza absoluta que te perdoa… Aí…"

_Aí tudo volta a ser como antes e vamos passear por Tokyo à noite…_

Yukito anuiu, com um sorriso triste.

"Arigatou. To-ya."

Ele estava à frente de Yukito, ainda apoiado à mesa. O moreno nunca se tinha apercebido do quão macios deveriam ser os lábios de Yukito… A cozinha estava abafada, fruto da tempestade que assolava lá fora e do que fora ali cozinhado. A humidade fazia com que as suas mãos colassem e com que a sua t-shirt se tornasse quase desconfortável.

Como tinha ele chegado àquele ponto? Namorava uma mulher com a qual não tinha absolutamente nada em comum. Ela era engraçada, amável, uma verdadeira senhora. Uma mulher indicada para um homem de família, que dissesse duas palavras seguidas de manhã.

Ela nem sequer gostava realmente dele…Massacrava-o com a ideia de casamento todos os dias. Na mente dela, teriam filhos e o mundo seria bonito e cor-de-rosa…

Suspirou. Naquele momento, para ele, o mundo era da cor dos olhos de Yuki. Cinzento como o mais frio dos mares. No entanto, os lábios dele pareciam tão quentes…

"To-ya…? O que é que estás a -…"

A voz de Yukito parecia tão distante…

Touya percorria com os lábios cada milímetro dos cantos da boca de Yukito, enquanto inspirava o sabor a morangos e chocolate. A pele de Yukito era menos áspera que a sua, mas estava fria da humidade que assolava a casa. Touya demorava-se bem perto dos lábios, naquela ténue linha avermelhada que separava a pele fria dos lábios quentes, simplesmente roçando os seus. Algo no seu interior lhe dizia que aquilo era profunda e intrinsecamente errado… Mas Touya optava por se deixar mergulhar naquela onda de confusão e chuva. Deixou que as suas mãos percorressem os braços de Yukito até lhe chegarem aos ombros. Céus, ele era tão magro.

Sentiu Yukito a tentar afastar-se, devagar, enquanto abria a boca com o espanto. Oh céus.

Sentindo coração a bater com força, Touya abriu os olhos e viu o mar cinzento espantado à sua frente. Um rubor encantador cobria-lhe as faces, enquanto Yukito tentava chegar-se mais para trás, ligeiramente arqueado sobre a mesa. Estavam ambos tão perto que conseguiam sentir-se a respirar. Os lábios entreabertos tocavam-se devagar, hesitando assim que sentiam a pressão do outro.

De repente, Touya sentiu as mãos de Yukito a roçarem os seus cabelos. Sem se poder controlar, puxou-o para si, entregando-se totalmente a Yukito e ao seu beijo esfomeado. A boca de Yukito sabia a doce e era quente, contrariando a frieza dos seus olhos. As suas mãos seguravam-nos algures nas costas dele, enquanto sentia ponto da pele, por de baixo da camisa.

Yukito arquejava ao mínimo toque, colando-se totalmente a Touya. Dentro da cabeça do moreno, tudo era enevoado e quente e húmido. Era maravilhoso estar com a sua boca colada à dele. A boca de Yukito. O corpo de Yukito. Mal descolava as suas pálpebras pesadas, Touya via a expressão de êxtase estampada no rosto de Yukito. O beijo tornava-se ávido, à medida que mudavam de ângulo e as suas mãos ardiam de desejo.

"Touya…" – O suspiro gemido saiu da garganta de Yukito, enquanto ele pousava a sua cabeça no ombro de Touya. Completamente alheio à chuva que caía cada vez mais ou à sua pequenina irmã desaparecida, Touya acariciou os cabelos macios de Yukito.

"Vamos lá para cima…"

Yukito olhou-o com uma expressão cansada e de pura felicidade. Touya agarrou-lhe as mãos, deixando-as na sua cara durante escassos segundos.

Enquanto se dirigiam ao andar de cima, perdidos na confusão das suas mentes, cheias de imagens um do outro, e Touya com um braço sobre os ombros de Yukito, como haviam feito durante tantos anos, havia uma ínfima parte deles próprios que chorava o remorso e a dor que era não viver.

É claro que tudo isso se perdeu quando caíram ambos na cama de Touya, que ainda cheirava a flores de pessegueiro, como quando eram pequenos e se deitavam nela para ver os enormes livros de História de Otou-san. Agora, a única coisa que Touya via era o olhar brilhante de Yukito, antes de se lançar ao seu pescoço com beijos.

** ** **

Eram sete da manhã. O dia ainda não amanhecera totalmente – os primeiros raios de Sol despontavam por entre as nuvens, formando finas cortinas de luz. O céu adquiria tons azulados e pálidos, sinal de que a tempestade havia finalmente parado.

Tinha apanhado os seus longos cabelos negros com um elástico, deixando que algumas mechas lhe acariciassem o rosto com a brisa. O ar cheirava a molhado e a terra, mas era um cheiro agradável, meio agridoce. Com a cidade ainda por acordar, Tomoyo deu graças aos céus por aqueles breves momentos de paz.

Estava já vestida, algo raro num sábado. Apoiara-se na sua varanda e fixava atentamente o horizonte, imóvel. Concentrava toda a sua atenção numa estranha nuvem que mudava lentamente de forma. No entanto, por mais que se tentasse concentrar, era o seu próprio corpo que a lembrava constantemente de uns certos braços da noite anterior.

Sempre que sentia novamente os lábios de Eriol colados aos seus, Tomoyo tinha uma enorme vontade de fechar os olhos e de se perder em recordações. No entanto, sempre que o fazia, a sua própria mente fazia o favor de a recordar que Eriol e Rika estavam noivos… E isso fazia-a transbordar de raiva e de frustração. Raiva por nunca ter suspeitado sequer disso – e ela era uma das garotas mais populares de todo o liceu – e frustração… Por o ter mandado embora.

Para piorar o seu estado de espírito, Touya-kun tinha ligado, a perguntar por Sakura. Com que então a sua amiguinha tinha saído de casa sem a avisar… Não quisera ir à festa porque Touya e Yukito estariam em casa, mas também não tinha ficado em casa.

Bufou de irritação. Mais do que zangada com Sakura, estava preocupada – a garota já não era a criança que desabafava com a melhor amiga por ter saudades do irmão. Passava a vida a correr para a creche e com um ar sonhador. Nas aulas de culinária, esmerava-se como nunca e tinha sempre um sorriso doce estampado no rosto. Infelizmente, Tomoyo andava tão ocupada a "orbitar" em redor de Eriol que se esquecera completamente de Sakura.

Tinha de a obrigar a passar uma temporada em sua casa, como dantes. Sem garotos, sem nada mais do que elas as duas.

Voltou para dentro. Okaa-sama tinha partido para Hokkaido naquela noite e não deixara data de regresso prevista. O facto de ter ido com o pai de Sakura para o aeroporto deixava alguma margem para dúvida…

Acariciou os seus cortinados lilases. O seu quarto era gigantesco: tinha uma cama de suaves edredões, brancos, mobília em tons violetas, e tapetes fofinhos. Nas paredes tinha posters de filmes e de músicos, inclusive de um cantor de longos cabelos pretos, que tocava piano.

O seu coração bateu desconfortavelmente. Não, ela não estava apaixonada por Eriol – o seu cérebro podia bem parar com aquelas tretas. A um canto estava a roupa que usara na noite anterior e que condizia com a sua personalidade de sexta: confiante e determinada. A roupa de hoje – uma blusa branca e umas vulgares calças de ganga – assemelhavam-na a uma garota doente.

Por cima da cama havia uma enorme fotografia com a sua turma do ano anterior. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente do painel onde a fotografia havia sido impressa. Era uma turma pequena, toda ela vestida com os uniformes de colegial. Tomoyo abraçava Sakura e sorria de forma pateta, enquanto Sakura punha o braço por cima de Chiaru. De facto, Sakura conseguia ser a mais gira das garotas naquela foto. Rika, apesar dos seus delicados caracóis, tinha uma cara demasiadamente pálida e perfeita. Chiaru era engraçada, à sua maneira… E, pela maneira como abraçava distraidamente Yamazaki-kun, era perfeitamente visível o amor que nutria pelo garoto.

Tomoyo sorriu, enquanto tocava ligeiramente na foto. Há um ano, Tomoyo ainda achava que Eriol era uma divina aparição, cuja voz a fazia tremer e desejar que lhe falasse ao ouvido. Era engraçado – nessa altura tudo parecia ser fácil. As suas preocupações limitavam-se ao estudo intensivo da matéria e ao verificar se a roupa combinava. E cantar cada vez melhor.

Fixou um ponto no painel. O rosto de Eriol, já com algumas olheiras, estava alegre e despreocupado. Parecia um garoto que recebera um presente antecipado. A sua mão estava pousada nos seus ombros.

Sem se aperceber, Tomoyo levou a sua própria mão ao sítio onde ele a tocava na fotografia. Rapidamente se recriminou por havê-lo feito.

Por Kami, como havia sido tão parva…? Era óbvio que ele gostava dela e que Rika tinha sido só um despiste…

Sentindo o sangue a correr mais rápido, Tomoyo tomou uma decisão: iria a casa de Eriol. Caso estivesse enganada… Afastar-se-ia, mas ao menos sairia de lá com a mesma dignidade com que entrara. Afinal de contas, nenhum, mas nenhum homem, gozava com uma Daidouji.

Dirigiu-se à casa de banho para se arranjar. Decidiu nem sequer trocar de roupa. Soltou os seus cabelos, escovou-os e lavou os dentes e a cara de novo. Quando saiu da casa de banho parecia infinitamente mais nova.

Agarrou na sua pequena mochila e correu pelas suas escadarias abaixo, passando pelas empregadas. Ao chegar ao fim do jardim, confrontada pela sua guarda-costas, informou-a que iria ter com um amigo. Não valia a pena mentir, pois qualquer uma das guarda-costas poderia facilmente espiá-la se quisessem.

"A menina quer que eu a leve…?" – A guarda-costas sorria para ela, por detrás dos enormes óculos escuros. Era estranho. Saiko nunca sorria, por muito divertida que fosse a piada. Seria apenas sádica, ao ver a filha da patroa com a cara meia pálida?

No entanto, Tomoyo tinha pressa para terminar o assunto. Ponderou dois segundos e aceitou o convite.

No carro, a sua noção de tempo atrasou-se novamente. O que iria ela fazer afinal? Confrontar o rapaz com a traição à sua namorada e praticamente o negar aquilo que dissera na noite anterior? Aquilo não tinha sido só um engano – tinha sido o que ela desejava há muito tempo.

Durante a viagem, Tomoyo olhava-se no espelho, corrigindo as suas inúmeras falhas. O cabelo teimava em despentear-se, os lábios estavam secos… Podia ver também o sorriso algo divertido na cara da guarda-costas.

"O que é tão divertido Saiko?" – Perguntou, num tom de voz demasiadamente cortês. A mulher abriu ainda mais o sorriso e soltou um suspiro.

"Menina Daidouji… Eu também já tive a sua idade e já estive apaixonada."

Tomoyo não pôde deixar de abrir a boca com o espanto. Aquela mulher, seca e dura, já tinha amado alguém?

"Eu não estou apaixonada Saiko…"

A mulher loura sorriu novamente.

"Se não é esse o caso, então imita muito bem…"

Tomoyo bufou de irritação e escorregou no assento. Sentia o rubor a acender-lhe as faces. Irritada com a atitude trocista da guarda-costas, perguntou:

"E quem era o seu… namorado?" – Hesitou na palavra. Ao ver o rosto da mulher a adquirir a rigidez habitual, recriminou-se pela pergunta feita. Antes que pudesse pedir desculpa, a mulher falou:

"Ele… Morreu. Há já muito tempo." – Não havia mácula ou tristeza na voz dela, apenas indiferença. Tomoyo sentiu um arrepio frio na espinha.

"Como… Morreu ele?" – Ousou perguntar.

"Acidente de avião menina." – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom frio. E acrescentou: "É por isso que todos devem dizer… " – Suspirou. – "Quando se ama alguém… Mesmo que essa pessoa não partilhe os mesmos sentimentos… Devemos dizer-lhe o que sentimos. Se ela por acaso nos rejeitar por isso mesmo, é sinal de que não merecia o nosso amor."

Tomoyo fixava o cabelo alourado da guarda-costas. Tinha pensado em simplesmente se afastar de Eriol, caso ele não quisesse nada com ela. Mesmo que ele terminasse o noivado com Rika, iria ouvir comentários maldosos, sobre como estragara um noivado perfeito e incógnito.

Mordeu o lábio. Que se danasse. Ela ia para a frente e acaba com aquilo. Não ia deixar que ele pensasse que ela não tinha sentido nada e que o beijo tinha sido igual a outro qualquer.

Olhou para o horizonte, onde algumas nuvens despontavam, filtrando os raios de Sol. Não valia a pena ignorar mais. Estava apaixonada pelo Eriol e, com ou sem noivado, isso não iria mudar.

***

A mala estava arrumada desde a noite anterior, arrumada cautelosamente debaixo da cama. Lá dentro jaziam, perfeitamente dobrados, um par de calças, um casaco e uma camisa, uma camisa de noite e roupa interior.

Não conseguira pregar olho a noite toda. A sua cabeça só lhe mostrava o homem que mais amava. Ele a dar aulas. A passear com ela. Em tronco nu… Eram lembranças tão dolorosas, que quase a faziam chorar.

Ela estava sentada na sua cama, já vestida e arranjada. Uma parte de si mesma continuava a dizer que tudo aquilo era errado e uma perfeita estupidez. Eriol iria ficar preocupado e até desiludido, se soubesse.

Agarrou com força as bordas da cama. Preocupado, ele? Não… Provavelmente até iria incentivar a que terminasse rapidamente o noivado. Afinal de contas, ele não a queria a ela. Só tivera olhos para a Daidouji…

No seu âmago, Rika sabia, com alguma satisfação, que, caso tudo aquilo falhasse, Eriol seria acusado pelos seus pais de não lhe dar a devida atenção e seria mesmo forçado pela sua própria família a desposá-la. Sim, a culpa era dele, pensou enraivecida. Ele podia tê-la feito apaixonar-se por ele.

Limpou as lágrimas que começavam a cair dos seus olhos. Ela tinha medo. E se Terada não a aceitasse? E se ela fosse descoberta?

Mordeu o lábio, enquanto assistia à luta de dois passarinhos por um pedaço de pão. Até eles, pobres pássaros, tinham de lutar por algo.

Rika queria muito lutar pelo homem que amava. Mas como fazê-lo quando ele próprio se sentia aprisionado pela sociedade?

Pegou na mochila e pô-la às costas. Os pais já tinham saído e mais ninguém estava em casa. Pé ante pé, fechou a porta do quarto, sem saber quando seria a próxima vez que o veria.

A casa de Rika não era grande, mas estava repleta de bibelôs e de quadros impressionistas. Rika nunca apreciara muito arte. Percorria o corredor que dava para as escadas como quem percorre um corredor antes de morrer. Contudo, ao olhar para o vão das escadas, uma figura alta e horrivelmente magra a esperava.

"Ohayo Rika-san."

"Sobo-san…" – O murmúrio assustado saiu-lhe da garganta. A sua avó paterna esperava-a de mãos pacientemente cruzadas. Trazia uma cruz ao pescoço e estava completamente vestida de branco, como uma legítima viúva. Usava o cabelo escuro apanhado, que a tornava ainda mais cadavérica e magra.

"Ias a algum lado, Rika-san?"

Ela avançou para o primeiro degrau. Rika sentiu o odor a naftalina e a perfumes velhos, apesar de vinte degraus as separarem.

"Sim Sobo-san…" – A sua voz tremia. – "Vou a casa de uma amiga."

A avó torceu a cara num sorriso maníaco.

"Às oito da manhã, Rika? Nunca tiveste grande habilidade para mentir, deixa que te diga…"

Rika engoliu em seco, sentindo as lágrimas a picarem-lhe os olhos.

"Por favor Sobo-san… Deixe-me ir."

A velha subiu as escadas com uma velocidade sobre-humana. Rika correu para trás, assustada. A avó não era conhecida por ser meiga ou gentil. Tinha sido reitora de um colégio privado só para raparigas, que tinha sido fechado por relatos de maus tratos. Claro que a família negara sempre o que se passara dentro daquelas paredes. Sobo-san era uma mulher respeitável, que tivera filhos igualmente respeitáveis.

Mas isso não a impedia de ser uma velha bruxa maldosa.

Rika encostara-se à parede. Não valia a pena ir para o seu quarto – não tinha chave com que se trancasse e o mais certo era a velha conseguir entrar e impedi-la de sair de casa.

Enquanto observava a avó a subir as escadas com um sorriso sádico, Rika interrogava-se sobre qual a razão de todo aquele ódio pela única neta. Desde pequena que a avó se deliciava com o susto que causava à neta… E com a eventual sessão de estalos que se seguiria.

"Diz-me então Rika-san… Ias ter novamente com aquele professor? Para ele te dar lições de anatomia…? Ou para tu dares a conhecer à comunidade o quão putéfia consegues ser?"

Sobo-san era má como as cobras. Lentamente, o medo de Rika começava a ser consumido pela raiva. Porquê? Porque tinha sido ela sempre o bombo da festa naquela família? Sempre fora um pau mandado e nunca pudera fazer queixa dos maus tratos que aquela fulana lhe dera. E, mesmo no dia em que os pais sairiam, tinham de a deixar ali para ela ser vigiada. Como um animal.

Rika viu os anéis bicudos da avó, cuidadosamente colocados nos seus dedos. Não teve tempo sequer para ver a mão dela a cair sobre a sua cara. Sentiu a carne a ser rasgada pelos bicos das pedras dos anéis. Manteve-se na mesma posição, contudo. Cerrou os punhos e compôs a mala. Iria sair. Agora.

"Vá morrer longe, sua desgraçada."

Empurrando-a com força para o chão, Rika correu pelas escadas a baixo, ouvindo a velha a gritar impropérios.

Fechou a porta com um enorme estrondo, trancando-a de seguida. Possivelmente a velha iria tentar ligar para os pais, mas, como não tinha celular, tal não aconteceria assim tão cedo.

Rika chegou à rua sem fôlego. Olhando para todos os lados, largou a correr novamente, evitando encontrar pessoas. Tapava a ferida em sangue com a mão.

As suas pernas pareciam-lhe moles e frouxas. Terada morava perto da escola, num pequeno apartamento. Rika atalhou por várias ruas, sentindo os seus ombros a ficarem magoados devido ao peso da mochila.

"Sensei…"

Teve de parar para respirar fundo. E se Sobo-san tivesse morrido? Uma pancada seca no coração fê-la aperceber-se da satisfação que teria caso tal acontecesse. Continuou a corrida, tentando convencer-se de que a velha não morreria assim tão facilmente. No entanto, seria acusada de maltratar "uma velha senhora".

Franziu os olhos, avistando o prédio de Terada. Iria explicar a Terada o acidente. A velha ameaçara-a, mas Rika conseguira fugir. A velha não sabia dela.

Dirigiu-se para a entrada com passos pequenos e tocou à campainha devagar. Após alguns segundos, a porta abriu-se e Rika entrou no prédio familiar, repleto de mármores e com escadas feitas em madeira.

Assim que chegou ao terceiro andar, sentiu uma mão a puxá-la pelo braço.

"Rika? O que fazes aqui tão cedo?" – Os olhos do professor foram de encontro à ferida, enegrecendo. – "O que é que te fizeram!?"

Terada fechou a porta atrás de Rika. A garota encolheu-se e olhou os pés. Terada estava ainda em pijama. Rika podia ver o seu quarto, cuja cama estava revolta e o chão cheio de papéis.

"Sensei… Eu… Eles…" – As palavras perderam-se por entre as lágrimas.

Sentiu os braços fortes do seu antigo professora a envolverem-na num abraço meigo.

"Está tudo bem Rika… Está tudo bem…"

Rika agarrou-se a Terada, deixando-se escorregar lentamente para o chão com ele. A sua mão afagava-lhe os cabelos e a testa suada.

"Sensei…"

"Shh… Chora tudo Rika."

Os soluços entrecortados de Rika saíram da sua boca com tal violência que ela se sentiu doente. Encostada ao peito do homem que amava, sentia-se impura e maltratada. O cheiro a tabaco e a alfazema misturavam-se.

"Está tudo bem Rika… Estás comigo agora. Ninguém mais te fará mal."

_Ninguém mais te fará mal._ Rika deixou os olhos fecharem, enquanto era embalada pelos braços fortes do seu mais querido professor.

"A minha avó estava lá… Tentei passar por ela, mas ela voltou a ameaçar-me. Bateu-me. E eu empurrei-a."

Terada puxou-a mais para si, levantando-a nos seus braços.

"Rika… Vamos ter de ir à esquadra. Sabes disso, não sabes?"

Os olhos escuros de Rika abriram-se, deixando cair novamente uma torrente de água. Terada levava-a para a casa de banho. Pousou-a junto da banheira e vasculhava uma caixa de primeiros socorros.

"Não podemos sensei…"

Ele olhou-a furiosamente.

"Pretendes continuar assim o resto da tua vida? Ser um pau mandado dos teus pais e da tua família? Pensa bem, não é só a tua vida que lixas se continuares assim…"

Rika fungou, sentindo o desespero a apossar-se dela.

"O Eriol nunca se preocupou muito comigo…" – Deixou escapar.

Terada levantou-se, trazendo consigo gaze. Colocou-a na face de Rika, deixando que o sangue passasse para o tecido.

"Não me referia a esse crápula." – Rosnou. O seu tom de voz era duro e frio. – "E eu Rika…? Falta pouco para atingires a maioridade… Podias ter perfeitamente terminado o noivado!"

A voz do professor oscilava entre a dor e a raiva. Rika agarrou-lhe a mão.

"Tive medo…" – Olhou os olhos castanhos do professor. – "Nem sempre estavas presente quando eu precisava, sabes?"

"Mas podia ter estado…" – Sussurrou Terada, acariciando os cabelos de Rika com a sua mão livre. – "Uma palavra da tua parte e teria exposto o assunto aos teus pais…"

"Não valeria a pena." – Rika sorriu tristemente. – "Eu própria tentei mencionar o assunto. Eles nunca te dariam ouvidos. Ou, se tos dessem, talvez te acusassem de coisas que nunca fizeste."

Terada suspirou. Puxou suavemente o rosto de Rika contra o seu e beijou os lábios da garota. Rika sentiu o frio habitual a brotar daqueles lábios húmidos. Era bom sentir de novo aquela frescura macia…

Abraçou o professor, com os braços ainda cansados. Os lábios dele abriram-se para os dela e o beijo, inicialmente meigo e delicado, tornou-se carente. Rika podia sentir a raiva dele e o desejo de querer que ela ficasse só com ele. Afastou-se dos seus lábios vorazes e levantou-se.

"Tens a certeza que é melhor irmos à esquadra?"

Terada suspirou longamente, olhando para o pedaço de gaze nas suas mãos.

"Não me vão acusar de nada, descansa."

Rika estendeu-lhe a mão, sentindo o coração duro como pedra.

"Então vamos pôr fim a isto."

Terada lançou-lhe o primeiro sorriso genuíno que via nele há meses.

"Primeiro deixa-me arranjar-me ao menos…"

"Ia bem assim sensei…"

"Não me chames sensei Rika…" – Os olhos de Terada brilhavam, enquanto ele lhe tocou os lábios com um dedo.

"Terada…" – Murmurou Rika, saboreando cada uma das suas letras.

Ele abraçou-a novamente e Rika deixou que as lágrimas corressem novamente pela sua cara.

Aquilo era uma idiotice e havia uma boa probabilidade de estragar toda a sua vida. No entanto, até isso acontecer… Rika seria de Terada.

***

Quando acordamos temos cerca de três segundos até nos apercebemos do "presente". É um tempo agradável esse… Acordamos, abrimos os olhos, fitamos o quarto…

1…2…3…

É muito tempo.

Contudo, após esses três segundos, a pesada realidade abate-se sobre nós como uma forte onda num mar revolto. Caiem-nos os trabalhos por fazer ou erros que cometemos.

E aí, o nosso coração começa a bater mais rápido, avisando-nos que teremos de começar a pensar. E, quando pensamos, sentimos dor.

Touya fitava o tecto do seu quarto. Sentia o cheiro familiar a chuva e a alfazema, que brotava dos cabelos de Yukito, deitado virado para si. Os cabelos dele estavam revoltos.

A sua cara adquiria um tom saudavelmente rosado. Dormindo, parecia um anjo.

A sua irmã estava desaparecida.

O pai ainda não tinha voltado.

Ele estava a dormir na mesma cama que Yukito.

Yukito e ele tinham-se beijado.

Yukito tinha comido a sua irmãzinha.

O anjo mexeu-se ligeiramente, exibindo um pequeno sorriso no rosto ensonado. Como se adivinhasse o olhar fixo do moreno, abriu os olhos plúmbeos.

"Ohayo To-ya…" – Sussurrou, esticando o seu rosto para o dele, para lhe depositar um pequeno beijo nos seus lábios cerrados.

_Kami, que fiz eu?_

Touya começara a pensar.

***

Ela era perfeita. Até a dormir. Um perfeito anjo que caíra dos seus, para mal dos seus pecados. Os cabelos, àquela luz, adquiriam reflexos avermelhados. Espalhavam-se pela almofada como um rio de lava, contrastando com a brancura da sua cara.

O seu braço direito estava fora da cama, coberto de ligaduras.

Syaoran estava sentado na sua cama, mudando as ligaduras a si mesmo. O corpo todo doía-lhe. Parecia que tinha sido macerado e dilacerado por facas. No entanto, apesar das dores, o seu coração doía-lhe por causa de Sakura…

Ele mordera-a… Não sabia ainda da gravidade da mordedura, nem se a maldição a atingira… Sabia apenas que Sakura sofria.

Um leve gemido fê-lo ajoelhar-se novamente junto à cama.

"Sakura…"

Ela abriu os olhos e deixou cair novamente a cabeça na direcção de Syaoran. Tinham estado naquilo a noite toda.

Syaoran esticou a sua mão para uma pequena flor de chocolate num prato e levou-a aos lábios delicados de Sakura, pressionando para que ela comesse. A custo, aquele anjo perfeito engoliu a flor.

"Li-kun…"

Ele não conseguiu evitar uma lágrima de lhe escorrer pela face. Tremendo, pousou as pontas dos dedos na face gélida de Sakura. Ele era um monstro…

* * *

N.A.: Hey there! Desta vez consegui escrever mais cedo... Muito obrigada a patilion, à minha Rakie, a vivx, Dianxuka, Yume no Yoru, Zia Black, Akenia-Dark, Vick.y Pirena e a todos os que seguem a Maldição. O próximo capítulo será só Syaoran Sakura, por isso ainda não me matem! Beijinhos a todos!


	10. I Love Your Peppermint Eyes

**Capítulo X**

"_**I Love Your Peppermint Eyes"**_

O corpo doía-lhe mais do que quando passava um dia inteiro a brincar com as criancinhas – era como se tivesse sido sovada por todos os lados. As suas pálpebras, por mais que tentasse, não descolavam. A cabeça estava povoada por névoa e por vagos zumbidos. O seu braço direito estava em chama. Ela tentava tocá-lo com a outra mão, mas esta parecia ter ganho uma inércia superior à sua vontade e recusava-se a mover.

Era como se alguém a tivesse prendido à cama, através de cordas invisíveis. Sentia-se pesada, embora incrivelmente magra… Tinha fome, mas só o pensar em comida a fazia sentir o vómito ao cimo da boca.

A garganta estava seca e arranhada. O seu próprio corpo parecia envolto por uma película húmida e áspera. Ao roçar ligeiramente os dedos no tecido, apercebeu-se que era apenas o lençol, ao qual estava completamente colada, através do suor frio que a cobria. Sentindo arrepios de frio pela espinha, tentou puxar o lençol (de repente pesado) para cobrir os seus ombros. O braço esquerdo doía-lhe horrivelmente e, mal tocou o lençol, algo ardente o percorreu, queimando-a por dentro.

"Droga… "

Onde estaria ela naquele momento? Alguém a deitara numa cama, mas aonde…?

Como se de repente tivessem ligado um televisor na sua cabeça, Sakura viu pequenos slides de imagens a sobrevoarem. Touya e Yukito a discutirem na cozinha. Ela a fugir pelas escadas. A chuva pequena que caía sobre os telhados. O olhar meigo de Syaoran. O abraço. E o olhar amarelado e aguçado de um lobo que corria sem parar.

O coração começou a bater mais rápido, enquanto lágrimas de alívio e medo deslizavam pela sua cara.

Syaoran… O que lhe teria acontecido?

Torcendo o rosto num esgar, Sakura abriu os olhos à força, mas nada mais viu que uma completa escuridão. Contudo, uma pálida luz parecia vir de um sítio fora do quarto onde estava. Conseguia distinguir o contorno da porta e alguns baús abertos próximos dela.

Uma dor de cabeça acentuava-se, obrigando-a a fechar os olhos novamente. Estavam pegajosos, como se algo os tivesse colado durante muito tempo.

Curiosamente, ela sentia que algo tinha sido arrancado dela. Movia cada milímetro do seu corpo para comprovar a sua integridade e comprovou que nada lhe faltava.

_Sakura… O que é que te fizeram?_

A voz irritante e permanente na sua cabeça voltara. Era engraçado – ela nunca falara a ninguém daquela voz, que tantas vezes lhe havia feito companhia, desde pequenina.

_Não faço ideia… Sinto-me a morrer._

E, de facto, sentia-se. A própria respiração tornava-se cada vez mais pesada e arquejante.

_Onde está ele?_

Já pensar se tornava difícil. A sua mente tornara-se enublada de novo.

_Que importa isso Sakura? Tu estás viva._

O seu coração bateu de maneira dolorosa.

_E se ele estiver…_

Morto?

Sakura recusava-se a pensar nisso. Pensar em perder a primeira pessoa com a qual se sentia completamente segura, por não a conhecer bem demais, era como sobreviver à morte para morrer logo a seguir…

As lágrimas ácidas escorreram pela sua face fria.

_Syaoran…_

Tinha medo e frio. Onii-chan devia estar preocupadíssimo com ela e Otou-san também. No entanto, ela não se conseguia mover, com tantas dores. Não sabia onde estava, lembrava-se apenas de uma dor lancinante quando…

_Ele te mordeu._

O coração de Sakura quase parou com a súbita lembrança de Syaoran a acordar e a transfigurar-se em algo medonho e grotesco.

_Ele… Não era ele!_

_Sakura… Era ele. Tu viste-o deitado no chão, depois de se ter transformado em lobo. Quando acordou, aquele traste simplesmente te lançou…_

_Pára!_

Aquilo era demais para ela. Transformações de homens em lobos faziam parte dos contos de fadas. Provavelmente, o pobre animal tinha-se escapado de alguma reserva e tinha apanhado Syaoran no meio daquela confusão… No fim, fora ela quem alucinara.

_Sakura… Sabes que não foi isso que aconteceu._

A garota deixou-se cair no turbilhão negro de pensamentos. Ele podia estar morto ou vivo – afinal era apenas um estranho. Um calafrio percorreu-lhe o corpo. Ele tinha sido um estranho amável desde a primeira vez em que se tinham conhecido, mas não passava disso – um estranho. Um estranho que aparentemente a tinha mordido…

Sentiu os olhos a picar. Perdida na dor, Sakura deixou-se adormecer.

***

O acto de picar cebolas exige um triplo esforço. Primeiro, há que ter o cuidado de não derramar lágrimas sobre a cebola. Se as derramarmos, não podemos sequer esfregar os olhos, porque aí a torrente não pára. E, é claro, assim que a primeira lágrima cai, a visão turva e corremos o risco de nos cortarmos com a faca.

Syaoran nunca derramara uma lágrima sobre a cebola. Cortava-a em pedaços ínfimos, mas rigorosamente intactos, mantendo os seus olhos secos. O que realmente ardia eram as suas feridas, ainda em chaga, que a magia não tinha conseguido curar.

As suas mãos mexiam-se automaticamente, enquanto misturava o azeite com a cebola picada. Num tacho ao lado estava uma outra mistura amarelada e um pratinho com salsa. A bancada mantinha-se impecavelmente limpa, onde tudo reluzia num branco transparente espantoso. As facas, cuidadosamente afiadas, eram guardadas numa tábua avermelhada com ranhuras feitas para cada uma delas. Do lado direito, duas taças vermelhas com caracteres chineses aguardavam, pacientemente.

O garoto mexia cuidadosamente o preparado amarelado com a cebola picada e o azeite, com gestos lentos e circulares, que envolviam toda a massa de uma só vez. A substância amarela formava bolhas e elevações, polvilhadas com a salsa.

Syaoran olhava fixamente para a massa, tentando concentrar-se no verde dos pedaços da salsa… Mas de novo surgiu na sua mente o olhar aterrorizado da garota que dormia agora na sua cama. Aqueles olhos verdes líquidos, abertos em puro terror… Por ele ser um autêntico monstro. Literalmente.

Pousou o tacho suavemente na bancada, enquanto esfregava a sua mão direita. As unhas ainda tinham aquela coloração mais negra e eram ainda bicudas. Suspirou, enquanto sentia o habitual aperto no seu peito. Teria sido tão melhor se o tivessem morto…

Pegou na massa e começou a fazer bolinhas perfeitas com ela, usando ambas as mãos. Tremia um pouco e teve de usar também uma colher para alisar a massa.

Pela janela entravam os primeiros raios de Sol de uma manhã nublada. Ele passara a noite toda, desde que chegara a casa, entre o quarto, tratando das feridas de Sakura, e a cozinha, onde cozinhava desalmadamente. O corpo tremera-lhe a noite toda e partira já dois pratos à conta disso. Os cacos espalhavam-se pela cozinha e cortavam-lhe ainda os pés. Que importava, a sua pele regenerava-se…

_Para ti, meu rapaz, o castigo será pior que a morte. Vais desejar morrer das maneiras mais hediondas possíveis, até que te consumas por completo…_

Ele recordava-se da cara do mago que lhe dissera aquilo. Era alto e pálido, de cabelos completamente brancos. O sorriso era uma fenda no rosto enrugado, o que o assemelhava a uma cobra. Sorrira de forma maquiavélica quando pronunciara a sentença do pequeno Xiao Lang, ouvindo os gritos da poderosa feiticeira Li.

Segundos mais tarde, a feiticeira era morta. Por piedade.

Syaoran cerrou os olhos, deixando cair as lágrimas provocadas pelo aroma da cebola. Pouco depois do seu oitavo aniversário, o seu pai falecera repentinamente, sem se saber bem como ou porquê. Mais tarde, todo a família Li recebera um ultimato – entregar os livros de magia de Clow Reed ou submeterem-se ao poder de um novo Clã, recentemente formado. Chamavam-se a si próprios _Sieh_. Não passavam de um grupo de magos mais ou menos poderosos que consideravam que Clow Reed tinha menosprezado o poder que adquirira. Não o usara nem para o bem nem para o mal e recusara-se sempre a ensinar determinadas pessoas. Isso merecia castigo, aos olhos deles. E, uma vez que Clow Reed já falecera, deixando apenas um reles bastardo sem poderes, a vingança recairia sobre a família que possuía ainda ligações de sangue com o traidor. Todos eles, sem excepção, tinham poderes fenomenais. E, todos eles, sem excepção, seriam mortos.

Assim, a vingança foi-se dando devagar, lentamente, carcomendo todos os membros da família até chegar ao núcleo principal, como uma aranha subindo até ao centro da teia. As primeiras a morrer tinham sido as irmãs. Às vezes, à noite, Syaoran ainda sonhava com as cabeças delas, espalhadas pela sala de estar, e o sangue a escorrer nas paredes. A mãe tinha sido morta à sua frente, já na fortaleza dos Sieh. E ele… Recebera um destino pior que a própria morte, como tinham vaticinado.

Syaoran dispôs as bolinhas de massa dentro da frigideira, já com o óleo a estalar com o calor. Assim que a massa atingiu o óleo ouviu-se a sonora gargalhada do líquido, que efervescia e dourava as bolinhas. À medida que uma tonalidade mais dourada abrangia os pequenos esféricos, Syaoran pensava. A maldição não tinha abrangido Sakura, felizmente. Podia tê-la morto, se tivesse demorado mais tempo a curar as suas próprias feridas para usar a magia e sarar as delas. Mesmo assim, tivera de se socorrer de todas as poções e cataplasmas que tinha.

Levantou-se, sentindo o calor do forno a aquecer-lhe as pernas geladas. A noite tinha sido fruto da sua irresponsabilidade… Como é que ele tinha sido parvo ao ponto de deixar uma garotinha inocente aproximar-se dele, sabendo que ao mínimo toque, à mínima carícia, ele se transformaria num monstro sanguinário?

O seu punho embateu na parede com força. Sentiu o sangue a voltar a brotar da mão, mas não importava. Ele tinha mordido Sakura… Devia ter tido autocontrolo suficiente para aquele momento. Não devia ter deixado que a sua guarda baixasse desta forma. Entregara-se a ela como nunca o tinha feito a ninguém.

Apaixonara-se por ela e ali estava o resultado. A garota meia morta deitada na sua cama.

Ela iria querer saber o porquê de tudo aquilo. Tinha esse direito, aliás. E, no momento em que o fizesse, com o coração meigo que tinha, desejaria ficar ao lado dele, para o apoiar. Essa era a última coisa que Syaoran queria que acontecesse.

Em cima da mesa estava uma bandeja com um copo e pequenos chocolates. Os chocolates, de tantas formas, eram apenas analgésicos. Com um pequeno sorriso a querer escapar-se-lhe dos lábios, Syaoran lembrou-se que "as crianças não gostam de medicamentos".

Virou-se para os fritos da frigideira, já dourados e retirou-os agilmente para um prato forrado com papel absorvente. Pelo cheiro, pressentiu que devessem estar no ponto.

Pegou na bandeja e dirigiu-se para o quarto. Assim que chegou à porta, conseguiu ver a garota, de braços estendidos ao longo da cama, cujo peito se elevava e baixava rapidamente, ao som de uma respiração ofegante. Ela gemia de vez em quando e movia a sua cabeça.

A medo, Syaoran pousou o tabuleiro na mesa-de-cabeceira e fitou-a por momentos. O rosto dela, à pálida luz proveniente da cozinha, parecia feito de mármore. Os lábios dela eram vermelhos como duas cerejas e pediam um beijo. Sem se poder controlar, Syaoran acariciou a testa de Sakura com a ponta dos dedos. Um mero toque, sem pressão. O suficiente para sentir a maciez da pele dela, agora húmida do medo e da dor. Como tinha sido possível que aquela garota tivesse permanecido junto dele, enquanto ele não era mais que um monte de carne e vísceras.

Afastou-lhe os cabelos da cara. Sakura suspirou outra vez, revelando no seu rosto perfeito uma expressão de dor. Syaoran tinha vontade de a manter nos seus braços e de lhe sussurrar ao seu ouvido palavras doces, apenas para a acalmar.

"Li-kun…"

O suspiro saiu da boca de Sakura como uma melodia de morte. Syaoran pegou num dos chocolates e levou à boca de Sakura, roçando suavemente os lábios. Como um autómato, Sakura abriu ligeiramente a boca, mastigando devagar o chocolate.

Syaoran tapou o corpo da garota com mais uma manta. A marca da sua mordedura continuava lá: quatro perfurações bem definidas, onde riscos violetas e negros começavam a aparecer, formando símbolos. Sakura não tinha nódoas negras nem outros arranhões. Aquela era a única ferida que faltava sarar.

Syaoran franziu o sobrolho. Quando estava em Hong Kong tinha mordido dezenas de pessoas. A maior parte delas morria imediatamente, assim que o veneno entrava nas veias. A outra sofria transformações horrorosas antes de sucumbir ao suicídio.

Durante toda a noite, Syaoran rezara para que Sakura morresse imediatamente. Não contava sequer que ela sobrevivesse até aos primeiros raios da madrugada. E, mais estranho ainda era o facto de ela estar a rejeitar a maldição.

Syaoran não pressentira nunca qualquer tipo de poder mágico na garota. Como podia ela então rejeitar uma maldição milenar? Contrariamente ao que o coração lhe dizia, a sua cabeça continuava a gritar-lhe que o facto de ela rejeitar a maldição poderia ser atribuído às mais diversas causas. Uma delas, que ela era protegida por alguém que sabia o que ele era. Durante anos tinham estudado diversas formas de antídoto nele próprio e nenhuma que ele conhecesse tinha sido bem conseguida. Nos mais de cem homens-lobos que se encontravam dentro da fortaleza, ele tinha sido o único que durara mais de três anos.

A outra opção era bem mais desagradável. Sakura aproximara-se teimosamente dele e ele dela. Era quase como se alguém tivesse previsto e os andasse a controlar.

Pegou na mão da garota, sentindo o frio a entrar-lhe pelo corpo. Ela não podia ser mais uma escrava dos Sieh. Não podia simplesmente…

De repente, os olhos de Sakura tremeram e abriram. Syaoran manteve o contacto visual de forma terna, tentando acalmá-la.

"Estás bem…?" – Perguntou.

Após três segundos fitando o rosto do chinês, Sakura encolheu-se na cama, tentando afastar-se dele. O horror estampado na cara dela foi como uma faca no coração de Syaoran. Levantou-se abruptamente.

"Sakura… Eu… " – O que iria ele dizer? Que não lhe faria mal, se ela não o tocasse? Gaguejou novamente. – "Está tudo bem agora…"

Dos olhos verdes de Sakura brotaram lágrimas.

"O que és tu…?" – Soluçou. Syaoran compreendia o medo dela. A quantidade enorme de poções que ele usara para a curar tirara-lhe as forças que ela ainda tinha. O seu estômago dava voltas desconfortáveis, enquanto via o horror da garota a crescer. Naquela altura, ela deveria lembrar-se de todos os detalhes sórdidos da noite anterior.

Engoliu em seco e prosseguiu num tom de voz baixo e seguro:

"Sakura… Tem calma. Não te farei mal." – Suspirou, ao ver a garota a encolher-se sobre si mesma. – "Preciso que acredites que o que aconteceu ontem não voltará a acontecer…"

Sentiu os olhos a picarem. Ainda nem tinha pronunciado a sua sentença e já sentia a dor de não poder voltar a sentir a pele macia de Sakura.

A medo, tentou tocar-lhe na mão. Assustada, ela recolheu-a para dentro dos lençóis, magoando-se com o gesto brusco. Reteve um grito de dor.

Syaoran sentou-se novamente no bordo da cama.

"Deixa-me ver o teu braço…" – Sussurrou ele, estendendo a mão para ela. Como um animalzinho assustado, ela olhou a mão com medo. Syaoran manteve o contacto visual e repetiu:

"Não te vou magoar…"

Hesitante, Sakura estendeu a mão. Céus, como estava pálida. As olheiras profundas marcavam-lhe o rosto, fazendo-a parecer um espírito.

"O que és…?" – Repetiu ela, estendo a mão para tocar na dele. No momento em que os seus dedos delicados atingiram a palma da mão dele, Syaoran sentiu uma corrente eléctrica a atravessar-lhe o corpo.

"Um humano pecador." – Suspirou.

Deixou que os seus dedos preenchessem o espaço entre os dela por breves instantes, sentindo o arrepio a percorrer o braço dela. Apercebendo-se da tensão entre os dois, pousou o braço dela e colocou em seu redor várias tiras de ligaduras.

"Dentro de algum tempo já não terás mais dores…" – Tentou sorrir, mas saiu-se mal na tarefa.

Sakura olhava, absorta, para o infinito. As lágrimas continuavam a brotar-lhe dos olhos. Sem se o poder evitar, limpou-lhas com o pano que trazia.

"Não chores mais… Por favor."

Com um soluço, ela agarrou-lhe a mão e, a tremer, perguntou:

"De certeza que és humano…?"

Receando que o calor frio da pequena mão dela se apossasse do seu coração, Syaoran retirou a mão de dentro da dela e replicou:

"Claro que sou…"

"Então o que foste… Que horas são?" – Perguntou ela, olhando em volta.

"São oito da manhã…" – Inspirou bem fundo, preparando-se para a breve explicação que tinha ensaiado na sua cabeça. – "Estás bem Sakura…?"

Ela encolheu-se um pouco e olhou para o lado.

"Dói-me o corpo…"

"Sakura… Eu…"

_Raios, seu estúpido, fala decentemente com ela!_

Ela parecia um anjo. A muito custo, endireitara-se, encostada à almofada, com os seus braços descaídos e pousados no colo. Uma perfeita boneca de porcelana, com uma manga da camisola rasgada.

"Acreditas em magia?"

A pergunta clássica. Sakura encolheu os ombros, franzindo ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

Em resposta à pergunta dela, Syaoran colocou o dedo indicador e médio à frente da sua boca e murmurou duas palavras. Uma chama emergiu no cimo dos seus dedos.

"E agora, acreditas?"

Sakura abriu muito os olhos, meia assustada meia encantada. A sua mão fez menção de avançar para a chama, mas manteve-se mergulhada nos lençóis brancos.

Syaoran apagou a chama com um leve sopro.

"Aquilo que viste ontem à noite é… Uma maldição."

Sakura deixou a sua cabeça pender um pouco para a direita, enquanto semicerrava os olhos.

"Uma maldição…?" – Repetiu ela.

Ele anuiu com a cabeça.

"Sim, uma maldição que me lançaram em pequeno. A minha família provém de uma longa linhagem de feiticeiros e, há alguns anos… " – Fez uma pausa, sentindo a voz a quebrar. – "Há alguns anos fomos atacados por um clã rival que dizimou a família e me colocou sobre esta maldição."

"Porquê?" – Perguntou Sakura, com voz meiga. Syaoran arrepiou-se. Não havia explicação para o que aqueles sujeitos lhe haviam feito.

"Eu era pequeno e eles acharam engraçado fazerem experiências em mim."

Sakura abriu a boca, em puro horror. Sem se lembrar das dores, lançou os braços ao pescoço de Syaoran, tentando chegar o seu corpo contra o dele.

Syaoran retesou o corpo, tentando deixar de sentir o calor de Sakura ou a maciez do rosto dela no seu pescoço. Afastou-a com brusquidão. Não podia correr o risco de se transformar de novo.

Sakura ficou a olhar para ele, assustada, enquanto ele a agarrava pelos braços. Notando o medo, Syaoran deixou cair os seus.

"Assim que as tuas feridas estiverem completamente saradas podes voltar para casa."

Virou a cara para o canto oposto do quarto. Aquela garota tinha deitado a perder anos de controlo mental… Ele podia ter sido apanhado. E ela podia ter morrido.

"Nani…?"

"Kinomoto-san… Não posso arriscar a pôr-te em perigo novamente."

Usara o apelido dela propositadamente. Pelo canto do olho pôde ver os olhos verdes dela a brilharem na escuridão. A mão dela esticou-se até ao braço dele. Sakura reprimiu um gemido de dor.

"Como me podes pedir para me afastar de ti, agora que sei que sofres…"

Syaoran suspirou. Humanos – tão previsíveis… O seu coração parecia ter parado devido às palavras da garota.

"Kinomoto-san… Não se trata de me veres sofrer. Eu não seria mais do que um estúpido se te deixasse andar junto a mim."

A mão de Sakura apertou-se em volta do braço de Syaoran. Ele recusou-se a olhá-la de novo, mas conseguia ver claramente na sua mente os mesmos olhos assustados que o tinham encantado no meio de uma tempestade.

"Demo… Como conseguiste viver estes anos todos sozinho?"

A mão dela estava gelada. Na escuridão, Syaoran olhou a mão branca, iluminada pela luz da cozinha.

"Quem achas que quereria um monstro como amigo?"

"Não és um monstro." – Replicou Sakura, numa voz fraca.

Ele levantou o olhar para se encontrar com o mar verde dos olhos dela.

"Não tenhas pena de mim, Sakura."

Ela baixou o olhar, mantendo a mesma firmeza no aperto.

"Não é pena Li-san…"

"É pena Kinomoto. Sentes pena porque me foi infligida esta maldição quando não passava de uma criança inocente. Mas não sabes que essa mesma criança inocente matou dezenas de outras…"

Syaoran sentiu o sangue a gelar quando Sakura mordeu os lábios e arquejou, soltando um grito abafado de medo.

"Tu… Mataste crianças…?"

Ele limitou-se a deixar que o sangue gelasse. Ela não lhe era nada nem nunca o poderia ser. Tinha sido um erro do destino que os seus caminhos se tivessem cruzado. Por isso, a única coisa que lhe restava ser era…

"Sim, matei-as. Uma a uma, sem entender o que elas eram."

… Um autêntico ser desprovido de sentimentos.

Ignorou o seu coração, que doía por assustar aquele ser angélico. Não, ele tinha de parar com aquilo… Se ele fosse completamente insensível para com ela talvez ela fugisse…

"Não acredito." – O suspirou ecoou pelo quarto como o som de uma flauta.

Ele endureceu o seu olhar e levantou-se da cama.

"Acredita. Há registos criminais disso mesmo. Um misterioso ataque de um lobo a uma pequena aldeia."

"Isso não faz de ti um assassino!"

Dois brilhos a escorrerem pela cara de Sakura, como duas gotas de luar, fizeram com que Syaoran se apercebesse que ela chorava.

"Kinomoto… Eu sinto-me um assassino. Não querias estar comigo."

Ela reprimiu um soluço, enquanto o largava devagar.

"Não acredito nisso…"

Pobre garota. A solidão que ela sentia, naqueles longos dias em casa, sem pai nem irmão com quem discutir, era-lhe familiar. Voltou a fixar os olhos luminosos de Sakura, que ainda o puxava pela mão.

"Kinomoto-san… Nem sequer me conheces."

Curiosamente, ela sorriu. Mesmo a chorar, um sorriso maravilhoso desabrochou na sua face.

"Se bem te lembras tinhas-me prometido uma história… Para que não fosses mais «um simpático desconhecido» "

A mão dela caiu nos lençóis, como morta. Syaoran esticou a sua para o ombro dela, sentindo a sua pele fria até à ferida aberta. Ela continuava a olhar para ele como uma criança maltratada.

"Tens muitas dores?" – Perguntou Syaoran em voz baixa.

Sakura encolheu um pouco os ombros, tentando não transparecer o mal-estar.

"Algumas… O braço dói-me bastante…"

Ele apanhou outra bolinha de chocolate. O cheiro a cacau invadiu-lhe o espírito e fê-lo recordar da primeira vez em que fizera algo tão extraordinariamente belo como uma flor.

Uma Sakura.

Deixou a bolinha escorregar até à ponta dos seus dedos e aproximou a sua mão da boca quente de Sakura.

"Come isto…"

Ela afastou um pouco a cara dela, franzindo o nariz.

"Se és assim tão mau, como sei que não envenenaste isso?"

Doeu-lhe que ela pensasse aquilo dele. Doeu-lhe de tal forma que levou o chocolate à sua boca e comeu metade. A sensação do chocolate quente e aveludado preencheu-lhe a boca de uma maneira agradável, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o vago travo a caramelo e a uma poção doce. Estendeu novamente a metade da bolinha para os lábios de Sakura.

_Como se eu te pudesse fazer algo por minha vontade própria…_

Ela abriu a sua delicada boca e comeu o chocolate devagar, como tinha feito até ali. Syaoran sabia que ela estava ainda demasiado fraca para puderem ter grandes conversas e agradeceu aos seus conhecimentos em poções por isso. Talvez ele a pudesse deixar em casa antes que ela se apercebesse…

"Li-kun?" – A voz de Sakura surgiu novamente, novamente formal e cuidadosa.

"Hum?"

"O meu pai e o meu irmão devem andar à minha procura…" – Ela estava visivelmente preocupada com esse facto e Syaoran não pôde deixar de se sentir novamente culpado.

"Podes ligar-lhes do meu telemóvel se quiseres…"

Ela acenou, cansada. Syaoran fitava as tábuas do chão. Tinha vontade de lhe perguntar o que andava ela a fazer àquelas horas no Templo. Queria sentar-se junto dela e…

Afastou os pensamentos românticos, culpando-se pela sua fraqueza.

"Eu vou ver como estão as coisas na cozinha…"

Antes que pudesse afastar-se, ela voltou a agarrá-lo pelo pulso.

"Não vás…"

Ele pegou na mão dela, com a intenção de a retirar de volta do seu pulso. Contudo, deixou-se permanecer naquela posição durante alguns segundos.

"Não tens medo que eu te morda?" – Sussurrou ele baixinho, mantendo a voz fria e ligeiramente sarcástica. _Não tenhas pena de mim_.

Ela retraiu-se um pouco, como que se realmente ponderasse essa hipótese. No entanto, tentou novamente puxá-lo para mais próximo de si.

"Já que mordeste, agora tens de tomar conta de mim…" – De novo a tentar fazê-lo rir.

"Não tenho cara de cão de guarda Kinomoto."

"Mas tens cara de lobo…"

Sakura deixou-se cair para trás, exausta da conversa. Um pequeno suspiro escapou-lhe da boca, dando a entender que desistia. Syaoran tapou-a novamente e saiu do quarto, deixando o pequeno anjo a dormir novamente.

Assim que chegou à cozinha, Syaoran esfregou a cara com ambas as mãos. Abriu a torneira e colocou a sua cabeça debaixo da água corrente, sentindo o frio a toldar-lhe os sentidos.

Através da limpidez da água fria, pôde ver as facas cortantes e bem afiadas. Retirou a cabeça da água, meio entorpecido e avançou para as facas. Retirou suavemente uma do suporte de madeira e acariciou a lâmina com o dedo. Os seus cabelos pingavam água, que escorria pela sua cara.

Num gesto rápido, Syaoran desferiu um corte no seu próprio pulso. A ferida aberta não lhe causou o mínimo de dor, apenas o habitual espanto. Depois de uma transformação, eram poucas as coisas que o faziam sentir alguma coisa para além do remorso.

O sangue começou a brotar da ferida como uma torrente, tingindo a camisa. Contudo, a linha fina que abrira na pele começou a fechar, como se um fantasma a tivesse cosido. A sangria parou imediatamente.

Syaoran deixou-se escorregar para o chão.

"Droga…"

Lembrava-se da primeira vez em que se tentara matar. Estava encarcerado numa cela e tinha dizimado uma família inteira. Batera com a cabeça na parede até esta não ser mais que sangue pisado. Contudo, um dos magos que o guardavam aproximara-se dele e empurrara-o para a enxerga de palha que era a sua cama.

_Não vale a pena fedelho… Foste castigado com um destino pior que a morte. Sofrerás a morte dos outros e a tua própria, até que te consumas por completo._

O mago rira e o seu riso ecoou pelas masmorras da fortaleza. Durante noites, Syaoran chamou pela mãe acordado e nada mais fazia sem ser arrastar-se na cela a gritar por piedade.

_Por favor, matem-me!_

Já não comia há dias quando Rouge apareceu pela primeira vez. Syaoran, que tomara a prima como morta, considerou aquela bênção como divina.

A cabeça pesou-lhe, ao lembrar-se da sua vida na pequena, húmida e fedorenta cela. A cozinha cheirava ainda a salsa e cebola picada, misturada com um salpico de pimenta. O cheiro a chocolate ainda persistia, forte e amargo. Estava longe daquele lugar. Nunca mais lá voltaria.

Segurou a sua cabeça com a mão que tentara ferir. Estava condenado a assistir à morte de entes queridos, às suas mãos. Não sabia sequer o que havia acontecido à prima… De facto, só o pensar naqueles cabelos negros lhe fazia gelar o coração. Ela traíra toda a família, apenas para se salvar.

Céus, o que ele dava para ter morrido com a mãe…

Sentindo um cheiro particular, Syaoran levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao forno. O bolo estava já grande e fofo, parecendo uma pequena almofada dourada. Parou o relógio e, agarrando nas suas luvas, retirou o bolo do forno. A razão pela qual se virara para a culinária prendia-se pela sua incrível capacidade olfactiva, que lhe possibilitava saber quando é que os bolos atingiam determinado ponto. Tinha treinado essa capacidade na fortaleza, quando precisava de saber com quem iria "treinar"…

Efectivamente, o bolo saíra perfeito, tal como das outras vezes. Deixou-o num prato decorado e voltou a sentar-se numa cadeira.

A luz do Sol era filtrada pelas nuvens e entrava suavemente por entre as suas cortinas. O dia estava a amanhecer.

Sim, Sakura devia ter razão… Mesmo que o melhor fosse afastar-se dela, tinha de cuidar dela até ela poder sair de casa.

No momento em que ela saísse… Seriam desconhecidos um ao outro novamente.

***

"Um dia… Consegui esgueirar-me do pavilhão onde me prendiam. A minha prima distrai-os, creio eu e eu fugi dali. Não tive tempo sequer para me despedir dela… A minha família tinha ainda amigos e conhecidos fora de Hong Kong. Apanhei boleia de camponeses e mercadores e viajei até Beijing. Aí trabalhei como pescador durante alguns meses e depois embarquei até Tokyo… Fui trabalhando em tudo o que me aparecia e…" – Syaoran suspirou um pouco, ganhando fôlego para acabar a história. – "Um dia cheguei a Tomoeda. Não podia parar num só local, porque tinha medo de ser apanhado. Tudo aquilo que ganhava era para comprar certas ervas e não o podia fazer sempre no mesmo local. Contudo, Tomoeda era… Um sítio calmo."

Sakura mantinha os olhos fechados e respirava lentamente. A sua fragrância misturava ainda o sabor da chuva com o cheiro a cidreira. Mesmo sentado num banco a um palmo de distância da cama, Syaoran conseguia sentir cada odor que vinha dela. O dos cabelos… Pescoço… Embora ainda persistisse um teimoso cheiro férreo a sangue quente.

A mão de Sakura, ainda fria, mexeu-se nos lençóis brancos. Syaoran tinha trazido uma pequena vela para o quarto. A face de Sakura ganhava sombras estranhas.

"Continua…" – Sussurrou ela, sem abrir os olhos. Syaoran quis sorrir mas não consegui esboçar mais do que um esgar. Afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto e prosseguiu:

"Vivi em prédios abandonados até arranjar dinheiro suficiente para alugar este apartamento… E encontrei emprego como pasteleiro, depois de ter sido um simples empregado. E depois conheci-te."

Ele tinha estado a contar a sua história desde há já duas horas. Sakura havia enviado uma mensagem ao pai, dizendo que estava bem e que se tinha abrigado em casa de uma tal Naoko. Dissera também que passaria o dia com ela, embora Naoko estivesse naquele momento em Hokkaido.

"De certeza que eles não irão desconfiar?"

"De certeza Li-kun… Nem Onii-chan nem Otou-san seria capazes de ir perguntar a Naoko se estou realmente com ela. E ela entraria no jogo…"

Na mesa-de-cabeceira havia agora as bolinhas fritas. Sakura, apesar de ter insistido que não tinha fome, comia cada uma delas avidamente.

"O que é isto…?"

"Come."

"Primeiro quero saber o que é –" – Sem lhe dar tempo para perguntas, Syaoran empurrava delicadamente a bolinha frita para dentro da boca dela, tal como havia feito com o chocolate.

"É um pastel." – Resmungou, indignada. Sakura engoliu-o devagar, franzindo o nariz.

"Os lobos só deviam saber cozinhar carne. O pastel é de peixe."

"Não brinques."

Syaoran dava-lhe pastel a pastel à boca. Não entendia como é que aquela garota, assim que ele chegara mantivera aquela calma e lhe pedira para que ele lhe contasse uma história.

"Agora tens de beber isto." – O chinês pegou num termo vermelho colocado ao lado do prato dos pastéis, cheio de um líquido esverdeado e límpido.

"Nem penses. Isso parece-me água de pântano…"

"Isto é água de pântano Kinomoto."

Syaoran detestava ser assim. Sarcástico. Cínico. Quando era criança, conseguia sê-lo e era até divertido, mas naquela situação tratava-se apenas de uma maneira para afastar aquele anjo de cabelos curtos.

Sakura engoliu a beberagem amarga. Tratava-se apenas de uma infusão que supostamente deveria protegê-la de maus espíritos.

Syaoran mantinha os olhos postos em Sakura. O facto de ela ser apenas uma garota podia fazer com que ela não se apercebesse da gravidade da situação.

"Kinomoto-san…?"

"Nani?"

"Esta tarde ainda, vais para casa."

A frase caiu em seco. Sakura desviou o olhar para os lençóis e mordeu os lábios.

"Tudo bem…"

"E é melhor manteres-te afastada da pastelaria por uns tempos."

O olhar espantado dela surpreendeu-o.

"Por que é que eu havia de me afastar da pastelaria?"

"Para não te encontrares comigo, obviamente." – Replicou Syaoran, dirigindo-se para os vários papéis espalhados pelo chão.

Ela emitiu um ruído de descrença.

"Se bem me lembro nos últimos tempos tens sido tu a esbarrar comigo."

Ele não respondeu. Limitou-se a apanhar a papelada e a juntá-la toda num caixote.

"Nem sequer me explicaste ao certo como é que essa maldição idiota se activa! Como é que eu sei que isso é verdade?" – Sakura fez menção de sair da cama de Syaoran. Ao ouvir o estalar da madeira, Syaoran precipitou-se para ela novamente.

"Não podes sair ainda da cama!"

Sakura olhava-o, furiosa. Syaoran entendia perfeitamente a raiva que ela sentia naquele momento. Ela podia ter sido contaminada e ele nem uma justificação decente lhe tinha dado.

Com um passo mal apoiado, Sakura deixou-se cair para cima do chinês, que a tentou pôr novamente na cama, empurrando-a. Contudo, ela manteve-se de pé, pouco firme, olhando-o de frente.

"Sabes uma coisa? Estou cansada que me digam para estar calada e quieta, sem saber o que raios se passa…"

O seu olhar verde adquiriu contornos metálicos quando ela pronunciou aquelas palavras.

"Kinomoto-san… Acalma-te." – Syaoran dava graças aos céus pela zanga. Talvez assim ela o odiasse de vez…

_Perdoa-me…_

"E o que é que uma garotelha mimada como tu poderia compreender sobre uma maldição?"

As palavras saíram-lhe duras e baixas, fazendo com que ela recuasse e reprimisse um soluço. Mesmo com o rosto pálido e cabelos despenteados, continuava a ser linda…

"Talvez se tu te deixasses de armar em vítima de uma vez por todas em conseguisse compreender!" – Gritou ela, entre soluços.

A palavra "vítima" incendiou o coração de Syaoran.

"Vítima…?"

"Sim, vítima! Mataste pessoas e daí? Não altera em nada o facto de estares arrependido!"

Syaoran não acreditava no que ela estava a dizer.

"Tu não fazes ideia do que dizes Kinomoto… Não passas de uma criança."

Sakura piscou os olhos duas vezes antes de a sua cara ficar completamente branca. Syaoran sentiu a pontada habitual de remorso, antes de apanhar nos seus braços e de a pousar na cama. A discussão fora demasiado para ela.

_Mas talvez assim ela se afaste…_

As lágrimas continuavam a brotar-lhe dos olhos, como pequenas gotas de orvalho sobre neve. Os lábios dela lembravam-lhe a cor dos morangos que ele usava para fazer os seus bolos.

Suaves.

Meigos.

Doces.

O coração de Syaoran batia ainda depressa. A verdade é que tudo o que Sakura dissera, embora o tivesse surpreendido, não alteravam minimamente a sua maneira de estar. Eram frases verdadeiras, mas desprovidas de sentido para ele.

_Criança boba…_

Ela abriu os lábios, num arquejo soluçado. O garoto sentiu a sua pulsação a acelerar mais. Ela era linda, um perfeito anjo…

Sakura não iria notar. Ela estava de novo a dormir, portanto não podia "retribuir" o sentimento…

Syaoran inclinou-se lentamente para Sakura até que os seus lábios gélidos tocaram os dela, quentes e macios, sem pressão.

Por escassos momentos, Syaoran esqueceu tudo. Naqueles singelos instantes, tudo era macio e doce e tinha cheiro a chocolate, caramelo e morango. Deixou que a sua mão pairasse sobre os cabelos dela apenas para sentir a maciez dos fios.

Quando separou os seus lábios dos dela, sentiu frio. Um frio gélido, como se todo o quarto tivesse caído num lago frio e viscoso.

Afastou-se rapidamente do corpo inerte de Sakura. Antes de encostar novamente a porta, olhou-a uma última vez.

_Como te amo anjo…_

* * *

**N.A.: **Hello minna-san! Desta vez consegui pôr o capítulo X mais depressa do que estava à espera. Contornei os trabalhos de Biologia e de Matemática e tirei o Syaoran e a Sakura da gaveta! Meu arigatou para Dianxuka, à minha Rakkie, a Vivx (não pôde ficar sem palavras não), a patilion, a Jéssica, a Rahime22, Yume no Yoru, aos meus dois inseparáveis companheiros de viagem (AlainKnight e BlueEyes) e a Loverr por todo o apoio que me têm dado. Cada review vossa é um sorriso a mais na minha cara ^^. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. O Syaoran ficou um pouco "ruim", mas por agora não é muito... Nos próximos capítulos ainda estará pior, coitado.

Ja ne e boa semana!


	11. Sing me your love

**Capítulo XI**

_**Sing me your love**_

Eriol Hiragisawa morava num dos melhores prédios da periferia de Tomoeda. Desde que ele chegara, com a sua guitarra barulhenta e posters que cobriam todas as paredes, que os vizinhos possuíam uma ruga a mais na testa. Por muito ricos que os seus tios pudessem ser, nem uma centena de notas verdes poderia compensar a falta de descanso aos sábados nem as insónias constantes do menino-prodígio que teimava em presenteá-los com mais uma das suas sessões com a guitarra.

Naquela manhã, Eriol dormitava na sua cama, completamente destapado e perdido no meio dos lençóis. Algures ao lado da secretária, caídos em cima do tapete, jaziam partituras e resto de latas de sumos. As suas roupas amontoavam-se numa desordem perfeita a um canto, junto da sua mochila da escola. Duas estantes preenchiam uma parede, carregadas de livros volumosos. As restantes paredes possuíam posters e fotografias, até à ténue lâmpada fluorescente que descia do tecto em forma de espiral.

Na verdade, Eriol não dormia. A sua mente era preenchida, como um fumo intenso, por imagens da Daidouji. Daidouji nos seus braços, pálida e linda e repleta de um sentimento que ele não conhecia. Daidouji com a sua saia de colegial, demasiadamente curta e demasiadamente sedutora.

Deu uma volta na cama. Não só lhe era desconfortável pensar nela como também era irritante sentir aquela imensidão de sentimentos quando se aproximava da garota. Sentimentos que lhe despertavam uma vontade absurda de a beijar e de lhe sussurrar palavras amáveis ao ouvido, enquanto brincava com os seus cabelos. Eram sentimentos idiotas e imbecis, de alguém completamente aparvalhado.

De alguém completamente apaixonado.

Levantou-se a custo e endireitou-se no meio da confusão de lençóis e mantas, esfregando os seus olhos com força. O quarto parecia-lhe inundado em nevoeiro, mal conseguindo distinguir onde acabava a cama e onde começava o amontoado de coisas. Esticou os dedos para alcançar os óculos no cimo da mesa-de-cabeceira e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. Ele tinha-a beijado. E, pior que a ter beijado e tacteado com as suas mãos, fora mesmo confessar que estava noivo de Rika.

_Um erro e nada mais…_

A frase perseguira-o durante toda a noite. Ele tinha a certeza que a paixão que ele tinha por ela era correspondida. Fechou o punho com raiva. Porquê então corresponder a um beijo e depois dizer que nada daquilo era sério?

Cambaleou para fora da cama, com os seus cabelos completamente despenteados. Dirigiu-se à casa de banho, pisando mil e uma folhas. No espelho, viu um garoto de enormes olheiras e ar inexpressivo. Tocara ainda na guitarra, depois de chegar a casa. Baladas tristes, enquanto as lágrimas lhe caíam pelos olhos, à medida que a voz rouca lhe saía da garganta. Lágrimas do fumo a que estivera exposto ou do cansaço dos olhos.

No seu coração, sentia peso e remorso por se ter deixado levar pelos seus sentimentos em relação a uma colega. Afinal de contas, ele estava prometido a Rika e não valia a pena continuar a comportar-se como um adolescente irreverente.

Colocou a sua cara debaixo da água que corria da torneira, sentindo o frio a ferir-lhe o rosto. Era em alturas como aquela que ele se arrependia por ser tão estupidamente desprovido de sangue quente. Por que não a beijara simplesmente e desfrutara do momento? Podia ter passado as preocupações para depois, todas elas… Fechou os olhos com firmeza, acariciando a pedra fria do lavatório, ao imaginar Tomoyo debaixo das suas mãos. Na próxima vez, pensou, não haveria depois. Limitar-se-ia ao agora - fosse o que fosse.

***

Terceiro direito. Não havia que enganar. O botão perfeitamente redondo e brilhante, junto das letras douradas, pronto a ser clicado.

Tomoyo permanecia quieta como uma estátua há já três minutos, com o seu dedo indicador cuidadosamente pousado no botão. Por fracções de segundo, a pressão no botão aumentava e ela retirava-o rapidamente. Contudo, a campainha não chegava a tocar.

Tomoyo bufou, enquanto punha novamente os seus cabelos para trás e se esticava novamente para o botão. Aquilo era patético – desde quando é que ela tinha medo de incomodar Eriol? Se ele estivesse a dormir, pouco a importava: que se levantasse! Se ele se recusasse abrir a porta…

Mordeu os lábios, enquanto pressionava novamente o botão. Se ele não lhe abrisse a porta, entraria pelo telhado se fosse preciso – iria falar com ele, a bem ou a mal.

Subitamente, um vulto saiu pela porta, com um cachorro pequeno a pular alegremente à sua frente. Tomoyo desviou-se da campainha e fez uma curta vénia. A mulher tinha uma cara larga, onde a boca era apenas uma bola, perto de um queixo proeminente.

"Esse intercomunicador não funciona. Quem procura?" – Perguntou a mulher, com um rosnar. Tomoyo teve vontade de rir – a mulher tinha mais cara de cão que o próprio cachorrinho. Engoliu em seco.

"Procuro Hiragisawa –"

"Segundo andar, porta da direita." – A mulher encaminhou-se para o pátio, sem olhar para Tomoyo. Deixara a porta aberta, ignorando o letreiro que claramente dizia para fazer o contrário.

Sentindo um aperto no estômago, Tomoyo encaminhou-se para dentro do prédio, correndo pelas escadas. Ouvia o batimento cardíaco nos seus ouvidos e uma dar de cabeça estava eminente. Quando chegou à porta em questão, nem pensou duas vezes antes de tocar irritantemente na campainha.

E que fosse o que Kami quisesse.

***

Não era comum que Eriol se assustasse. Nunca ninguém o tinha visto a saltar do banco num filme de terror ou quando lhe pregavam uma partida. Limitava-se a estar, simplesmente. Quando ele se arrastou para a porta, com os óculos mal postos, e tentando compor o cabelo com as mãos, e a abriu sem olhar sequer pelo postigo, não pode evitar um leve espanto. Infantilmente, sentia vontade de fechar a porta e fazer com que o seu maldito coração parasse de bater.

"Daidouji…?"

A garota não esperou sequer para que ele a convidasse a entrar. Descalçou-se e dirigiu-se para a sua sala pequena. Ao fechar a porta, Eriol pôde ver as olheiras que se destacavam do rosto da garota. Tinha-se vestido de forma banal, mas isso não a impedia de ficar ainda mais sedutora. O ar sério que a sua cara acarretava fazia-a adulta e Eriol teve de se conter seriamente para não lhe trancar de imediato um beijo.

"Que fazes aqui?"

Ela encolheu os ombros, pondo as mãos nos bolsos.

"Achei que precisássemos de falar sem estar sob a acção do álcool."

_Ah pois…_ - Pensou Eriol, alarmado. Apontou-lhe o sofá, mas Tomoyo fez questão de ficar em pé.

O garoto encostou-se a uma das paredes, deixando que o frio o acalmasse.

"Então…" – Suspirou ele. – "Fala."

Ela tinha os olhos cravados no chão.

"Estás noivo da Rika, certo?"

Ele sorriu tristemente.

"Praticamente casado e agarrado."

Ela acenou, parecendo realmente concentrada.

"E ama-la?"

"Sabes bem que não."

"Então porque…"

"Porque estou sob a tutela dos meus tios. Eles tomaram conta de mim, eu faço o que eles querem. E porque os pais dela assim quiseram." – Eriol dirigiu-se ao vidro que dava para a varanda. Conseguia ver uma boa parte da cidade a partir da aí. O céu estava carregado de nuvens, o que tornava a sala cada vez mais escura.

"Nesse caso porque…. Porque…" – Eriol via com visível satisfação a hesitação dela em pronunciar determinadas palavras.

"Porque…" – Repetiu ele, olhando para ela descaradamente.

Os olhos dela ficaram cravados nos dele.

"Porque me beijaste?"

_Foi assim tão difícil perguntar isso?_

"Porque me apeteceu."

Pelo espelhar do vidro, ele via-a morder os lábios e a levantar-se. Ela estava magoada. Era bom saber isso…

Sorriu.

"Beijei-te porque me apeteceu. Naquela noite parecias um sonho, algo demasiado volátil para que eu te deixasse fugir…" – Virou-se para ela, com o mesmo sorriso. A mão esquerda despenteou os seus cabelos. – "Só te peço para não contares nada à Rika."

Sim, ele era um verdadeiro animal quando queria. O seu coração dizia-lhe para a fazer sofrer tanto quanto ela o fizera sofrer naquela noite.

"Então… para ti, aquilo também não valeu nada. Que idiota."- Tomoyo sorriu, embora os olhos brilhassem com as lágrimas. Não conseguia mentir. – "Nesse caso, não devia ter vindo aqui. Desculpa ter-te incomodado." – Levantou-se novamente e olhou para a porta, abrindo os olhos para que as lágrimas não saltassem.

_Pára de ser um estupor Hiragisawa e vai atrás dela._

Da próxima vez, limitar-se-ia ao agora…

Apesar do torpor do corpo, foi-lhe fácil chegar à garota. Agarrou-a pelos ombros de forma firme e estreitou-a contra si, apesar de ela se debater.

_Shh, tem calma Tomoyo… Tu sabes bem o que foi aquilo…_

"Deixa-me ir! Não basta já teres gozado comigo e agora…" – Tomoyo não conseguira aguentar mais as lágrimas. Eriol sentia o seu ombro molhado. Ergueu-lhe a face.

"Achas mesmo? Tu é que disseste que aquilo tinha sido apenas um erro!"

"Porque tu estás noivo!" – Gritou ela entre lágrimas.

"E quero que isso se lixe." – Inclinou a sua boca contra a dela, cessando o choro. De imediato, sentiu-a tensa, mas manteve os lábios colados à boca dela, até que os braços magros da garota o envolveram.

_Aishiteru Tomoyo._

O cabelo dela era extraordinariamente macio. Eriol acariciava-o, enquanto a sua outra mão deslizava até à cintura dela. O seu rosto estava molhado pelas lágrimas dela. Nunca tinha tido tanta felicidade em magoar alguém… Era horrível pensá-lo, mas ela tinha-o merecido. Ela também o enganara!

Sorriu quando as bocas de ambos se separaram.

"Não tem graça Eriol. Tu estás noi-" – Um dos dedos esguios de Eriol pousou suavemente na sua boca.

"Podia estar até casado. Tu sabias desde o início que eu não a amava. Eu disse-to."

Tomoyo abraçou-se a si própria.

"Podes não gostar dela, mas ela gosta de ti."

Eriol sentiu a normal pontada de culpa a atingi-lo no estômago. Tomoyo deixou que a sua cabeça caísse no ombro dele.

"Eu sou amiga dela Eriol… Não o devia ter feito."

Eriol envolveu-a com os braços.

"Ambos a traímos. A culpa não foi sequer tua. E… ela não precisa de saber."

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos.

"Tu estás a sugerir que continuemos isto…?" – A voz dela evidenciava espanto, mas os seus olhos manifestavam claramente o desejo que possuía. Eriol abraçou-a com mais força.

"Ela te consciência que isto não dura por muito mais tempo. E eu terei uma palavra a dizer quando atingir a maioridade."

"A não ser que te casem até lá."

Eriol abanou a cabeça.

"Não o farão. Temos ainda os estudos para terminar. Este noivado existe porque as famílias o querem. Ficariam desonradas se algum de nós apresentasse uma razão explícita para acabar com o noivado antes dos dezoito anos."

Tomoyo abraçou-o.

"Então até lá… Esperamos?"

Ele beijou-lhe os cabelos.

"Achas que consegues?"

Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Talvez encontre um outro garoto que não me minta tão descaradamente pelo caminho…"

Eriol teve de rir.

"Nesse caso, terei de arranjar uma outra amante."

"Vai-te…" – Tomoyo mordeu o lábio, enquanto se libertava de Eriol.

Subitamente, recomeçou a chover.

"Nem penses em ir para casa com este tempo."

Tomoyo sentou-se calmamente no sofá, olhando o céu plúmbeo. Eriol sentou-se ao seu lado. Refreando a enorme vontade que tinha de a beijar e tomar nos braços de novo, entre outras coisas em que a sua mente deambulava, colocou o braço em volta dos ombros da garota.

"Ouve… Tu queres realmente isto?" – Sussurrou.

O céu parecia uma aguarela cinzenta. Os pingos escorriam mansamente pelo vidro, como lágrimas.

Tomoyo fixava a janela.

"Suponho que seria bonito dizer que desde que te conheci que te amo profundamente." – Sorriu de forma triste. – "Na verdade, acho que isto é um disparate e que me vou magoar no fim…"

O coração de Eriol deu um salto.

"Mas eu sou uma parva. E amo-te." – Sussurrou ela.

Eriol pôs a sua cabeça em cima da dela.

"Eu prometo que vou tentar que não te magoes. Mas, se vires que tal acontece… Afasta-te."

Tomoyo olhou para ele. Os olhos dela (azuis ou anis, Eriol não conseguia descortinar aquela cor de noite) fixaram os seus.

"Eu afasto-me, não te preocupes."

Naquele momento, Eriol teve aquela horrível sensação de estar a fazer algo terrível. Tinha pena de Tomoyo, por se terá apaixonado por alguém capaz de trair uma garota inocente como Rika. Num impulso incontrolável, deixou o corpo cair sobre o sofá e a sua cabeça pendeu para o colo de Tomoyo, que lhe acariciou o cabelo.

"Gomen Tomoyo…"

Sabia que ela estava a sorrir.

A sua garganta estava rouca e a posição não era sequer boa para cantar. Mas dizer que a amava naquele momento seria algo verdadeiramente foleiro.

_Our love is a bitter thing._

_Add it sugar, add it honey – it won't change anything._

_I'm lost in a war, can't ya see?_

_Please baby, just wait for me._

_You can be my Juliet and I will be your Romeo_

_Wait for me honey – don't drink that poison._

_You are my Beauty._

_Let me be your Beast._

_Wait 'till the charm goes out._

_You're my Sleepy Beauty_

_Can you wait a thousand years?_

* * *

**N.A.: **Demorou, eu sei... Gomen por isso. Obrigada a todos aqueles que continuam a ler a minha fic. Arigatou a vivx, Yume no Yoru, patilion e Dianxuka pelas reviews e a Reeh Cullen, bells c. swn, Lanah, Thaissi, Mary Imaginary e Mikarim por me terem adicionado aos favoritos.

Próximo chappie - os priminhos encontram-se... Ja ne!


	12. Die my Lover

**Capítulo XII**

_**Die my lover.**_

Ela fixava o tecto como se o olhar a salvasse. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado desde a última palavra trocada com o garoto – meros minutos, horas, dias? O seu estômago doía devido à sua recusa em comer. Ele fora bruto e cínico – parecia um gémeo maléfico do verdadeiro Li-kun. Ela recusara-se a acreditar que ele tinha sido mau – a ideia parecia-lhe inconcebível. Assim, a comida jazia, intocada, no tabuleiro de madeira, em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. O corpo continuava dorido, apesar do sono intermitente em que caía. Contudo, estava na altura de sair dali.

"Criança", chamara-lhe ele. "Garotelha mimada". Uma lágrima fugiu-lhe do olho. De facto, ela não o conhecia. Ele era "aquilo" – um lobo feroz, disfarçado de humano, frio e distante. Ou, pelo menos, era no que ela acreditava naquele momento.

Sendo assim, não valia de nada ficar naquela casa, com ele.

Erguendo a custo o corpo, Sakura sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos, para afastar a sonolência. Tendo em conta que o garoto tinha a maldição e se transformava em lobo sabe Deus quando, o facto de ele a ter mordido tornava-a numa potencial "lobinha". No entanto, não conseguia encontrar nenhuma explicação lógica para ele se transformar. Não havia lua cheia e ela não vira ninguém nas redondezas. Crispou os dedos nos lençóis, irritada. Como é que iria agora saber quando é que ela possivelmente se transformaria?

Num lampejo, a sua respiração acalmou. A interrupção de Natal aproximava-se. Ela podia pedir a Otou-san para passar uns dias em casa do Avô. Lá estaria sozinha, sem correr o risco de se transformar. E depois… Depois veria o que fazer. Não conhecia nenhuma feiticeira ou bruxa, mas nas aldeias mais perto da montanha haveria certamente alguém que a pudesse ajudar. Agora, só teria de se aproximar o suficiente da porta para que ele não a pudesse levar para a cama novamente.

Saiu dos lençóis, pé ante pé. Como se alguma vez conseguisse enganar os ouvidos de lobo do garoto… Uma leve pressão a mais na madeira, provocou um queixume da mesma. De imediato, ouviu passos em direcção ao quarto.

"O que estás a fazer Kinomoto?"

_Kinomoto_. Nunca a palavra lhe parecera tão fria.

"Vou para casa." – Sakura olhava o garoto de frente, ignorando os sentimentos de culpa e remorso que avassalavam. Ele tinha a protegido e acarinhado quando ela se sentira triste ou magoada. E, acima de tudo, tomara conta dela. – "Agradeço tudo o que tens feito por mim, mas tenho mesmo de ir. 'tou-san e 'nii-chan devem estar preocupados comigo e…"

"Tudo bem." – Cortou Syaoran. – "Ainda não estás completamente restabelecida, mas já cá passaste um dia inteiro. Aquilo que contei a Tomoyo não deve servir para muito mais tempo…"

Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Que lhes contaste?"

Syaoran estava vestido com uma t-shirt e de calças de ganga, um pouco sujas. Com o seu aspecto magro e feroz, parecia realmente um garoto pequeno, acabado de sair de uma briga.

"Disse ao teu pai que ficavas em casa da Tomoyo. E pedi à Tomoyo que colaborasse com a mentira porque irias ficar em casa de uma criança pequena, com uma história familiar muito complicada, até que a situação se resolvesse…" – Apesar do tom de voz confiante, Syaoran baixara os olhos.

Sakura fitou, incrédula, o garoto moreno.

"Ela não estranhou mesmo o facto de um homem estar a falar com ela ao telefone, a dar-lhe recados meus?"

Algo parecido com um esgar fugiu dos lábios de Syaoran.

"Tenho os meus meios para a fazer acreditar Kinomoto…"

_Claro, magia. _– Pensou Sakura. Era óbvio que Tomoyo acreditaria em tudo o que ela lhe dissesse, apesar da história que ela tinha contado ao pai ser bem diferente. No entanto, Tomoyo dar-lhe-ia cobertura, certamente.

"E Tomoyo acreditou mesmo nisso?"

"Acreditou."

A garota bufou de indignação.

"Li-kun, eu já tive realmente em casas de crianças que precisavam de companhia, ou porque os pais estavam fora e não podiam tomar conta delas ou porque as tinham abandonado mesmo." – Ela notou um breve rubor nas faces do rapaz. Era óbvio que mentir não era a sua melhor arte. – "Eu falo com a Tomoyo e explico-lhe."

"Não lhe vais…" – Syaoran deu dois passos para ela, agora numa atitude visivelmente agressiva. – "Tu não podes contar a ninguém o que aconteceu… "

O garoto pegou-lhe no seu pulso direito com firmeza. Com os músculos doridos, ela sentiu a sua pulsação a acelerar com a dor. Como é que ele se atrevia a falar-lhe assim…? Na sua cabeça apareciam também os olhos cinzentos de Yukito, pedindo para não contar nada a Touya… Por muito magoada que ela estivesse, ele é que tinha de estar protegido…

Com quanta força Sakura conseguiu arranjar, retirou a mão do garoto e gritou:

"Não vou contar nada a ninguém! Descansa que ninguém vai saber o ASSASSINO que foste ou que és!" – No momento em que as suas palavras saíram, ela sentiu-se horrivelmente leve. Tinha reforçado a palavra assassino propositadamente, como uma criança que magoa outra sem se aperceber da gravidade. Só quando viu os olhos castanhos de Syaoran a abrirem-se lentamente, perfeitamente horrorizados é que viu…

O erro que tinha cometido.

"Li-kun…" – Murmurou ela, com uma mão à frente da boca. Avançou para o rapaz petrificado, que recuou como uma animal assustado. Cerrando os punhos e virando-lhe as costas, o garoto sibilou:

"Sai. Já."

O corpo de Sakura estava magoado e a sua cabeça latejava. Por momentos, o seu coração parecia parado e doía.

"Li-kun…" – Insistiu ela. O garoto dirigiu-se violentamente até à porta e abriu-a. Sem puder conter as lágrimas, ela olhou em seu redor. A sua mochila estava a um canto do quarto, bem como o seu casaco. Aos tropeções, coxeou até lá e seguiu para a porta, onde o garoto a esperava, olhando o chão.

Ela estacou em frente dele, tentando encará-lo. Naquele momento, toda a sua vida se desfolhava à sua frente, como um livro. A morte da mãe. Yukito. As dificuldades na escola. As palavras maldosas das colegas. A ida do irmão para Tokyo. Yukito.

Yukito. Que também a usara.

"Sai. Faz o que quiseres agora." – Syaoran olhava-a duramente. Os seus lábios formavam uma linha fina, um pequeno rasgo vermelho numa cara pálida e cansada.

As lágrimas continuavam a cair-lhe, queimando-lhe o rosto.

"E… e se eu me transformar?" – Murmurou, a medo. Como é que ele podia deixá-la sozinha agora…?

Ele apertou ainda mais os lábios.

"Não me parece que a maldição tenha qualquer efeito em ti."

"Porquê…?" – Soluçou ela. – "Porque é que não me explicas nada…?"

Sem se puder conter, Sakura agarrou-se à t-shirt húmida de Syaoran. O cheiro a doces e a algo parecido com rosmaninho e morango fê-la chorar ainda mais, mas o garoto não se mexeu.

O coração estava apertado. Tinha medo dele e não o queria deixar. Sentia-se zangada e traída, mas, em simultâneo, só queria estar nos braços dele, novamente, à chuva. Levantou a cabeça e olhou-o novamente nos olhos.

"Não quero ir…" – As lágrimas corriam-lhe quatro a quatro pela sua cara e as suas mãos permaneciam teimosamente agarradas à t-shirt de Li. Apesar do olhar sério do garoto, ela via nitidamente a mágoa nos seus olhos brilhantes e sentia a culpa e o remorso. Por muito magoada que estivesse, não podia... Julgá-lo.

Ergueu a mão, tocando-lhe na face. Sentiu-a gretada, seca e tão fria como se, durante todo aquele tempo, ele se tivesse mantido à chuva. Manteve a sua mão no rosto de Li até ele a retirar com um gesto seco.

"Agora já estás bem… Não te preocupes, não voltarei a aparecer por aqui…" – Sussurrou ele, ainda com a mão de Sakura mantida na sua. O toque era frio e desapaixonado, mas o simples roçagar entre os seus dedos queimava a pele da garota, como gelo.

Ela olhou-o entre as lágrimas.

"Para onde vais…?" – A pergunta saíra-lhe, hesitante, um grito da sua parte que lutava para se manter nos seus braços.

"Para um lado qualquer. Longe." – Ele encolhia os ombros, evitando o seu olhar. Com um soluço reprimido, Sakura ergueu novamente as mãos para o seu rosto e puxou-o contra o seu. Ela ainda viu os seus olhos abertos, com espanto, com horror, mas limitou-se a rodear o pescoço do garoto com os braços. Os lábios dele sabiam a mel e a água e faziam com que algo no seu interior gemesse. Num recanto obscuro da sua mente, surgiam de novo os lábios vorazes de Yukito, desesperados por calor e desejo. Novas lágrimas lhe caíram dos olhos.

"Não chores, por favor… Sakura." – O murmurar baixo do seu nome fê-la suspirar de dor e prazer e sentir um arrepio na espinha. Ele tocou-lhe na face, puxando-a novamente para si, de forma possessiva. A mão dele percorria as suas costas, detendo-se em pequenas pregas da roupa, onde se demorava. Os dedos dele crispavam-se e abriam-se para a acariciar, sucessivamente, obrigando-a a suspirar entre o toque repetido dos seus lábios com os dele. O ardor que ela sentia fazia-a ter medo dela própria: sentia-se subitamente pequena nas suas mãos, pequena e frágil.

_Não… Larga-me Li-kun. _Sakura tentava manter uma réstia de racionalidade algures na sua cabeça. No entanto, as suas mãos percorriam o corpo do garoto sem controlo aparente. Quando ela ousou tocar-lhe a pele áspera por debaixo da t-shirt, o garoto deixou escapar um suspiro. Também as mãos dele (tão curiosamente macias) se atreveram a acariciar-lhe as costas magoadas.

"Li…" – Ela sussurrava aos ouvidos do garoto, fazendo-o suspirar ainda mais e empurrá-la contra a parede. A dor física obrigou-a a abrir os olhos. O rosto do garoto estava torcido num esforço extenuante, como se estivesse em puro sofrimento.

"Li-kun, pára por favor…!" – Com a pouca força que lhe restava, Sakura empurrou o moreno para trás. Ele não andou mais que dois passos, mas olhou-a com um ar verdadeiramente desconcertado.

"Sakura… Eu não…" – Ele ofegava e alargava o colarinho, tremendo. Passou novamente ambas as mãos pelo cabelo, totalmente desorientado. – "Tens de te ir embora, mesmo…"

O corpo dela tremia de desejo e de ânsia pelo calor dos braços do garoto, mas uma parte igualmente forte de si obrigava-a a manter-se afastada dele. Longe dele tinha frio e o corpo doía-lhe ainda mais. Avançou novamente para junto dele. Syaoran apertava a sua garganta e apoiava-se na parede, escondendo a cara.

"Não te aproximes de mim! VAI-TE EMBORA!"

Sakura abraçou-o por trás, tentando parar-lhe os tremores. Subitamente, ele estacou, hirto como uma estátua. Sem Sakura se aperceber sequer, ele afastou o braço esquerdo de si e empurrou-a com força contra a parede contrária, num só golpe. As costelas da garota estalaram quando ela embateu na barreira fria e, por momentos, ela não conseguiu respirar.

"Li-kun…"

"Vai-te embora, vai-te embora…" – O garoto murmurava a mesma frase para si próprio, como uma oração. Os seus olhos estavam esbugalhados e ele arquejava. Deixou-se escorregar até ao chão, ainda agarrado a si próprio.

Sakura, ainda com o corpo dorido, tentava aproximar-se do garoto.

"Li-kun, o que se passa…?"

"SAI JÁ!" – O grito saiu da boca do garoto, virado para a parede, de dedos crispados nela. Horrorizada, Sakura apercebeu-se do aparecimento súbito de manchas na pele do garoto. Tocou-lhe no pescoço e o garoto gritou novamente, com dor. A cabeça de Sakura latejava com os gritos e com o pulsar do seu coração. O seu corpo estava gelado, apesar do suor frio que lhe escorria pelas costas. Não seria aquilo um sonho…?

As mãos crispadas na parede tornavam-se cada vez mais esqueléticas. As unhas alongavam-se e tornavam-se rapidamente negras, num tom podre e morto. Sakura abafou um grito de horror quando viu um osso a romper a pele seca, criando um rio de sangue que rapidamente lhe percorreu o braço branco.

Sakura mantinha a mão no ombro do garoto. Nos seus lábios permanecia a vaga memória dos seus beijos e no seu corpo o rasto das suas mãos. Sentisse o que sentisse pelo garoto…

"Eu fico aqui…"

"Sakura… " – O garoto mordia-se agora para abafar os gritos. Quando Sakura o abraçou novamente, ele deixou escapar um profundo grito de dor e atirou-a novamente contra a parede. Sakura sentiu-se a perder os sentidos, mas a dor não lhe permitia ficar inconsciente. Se ali ficasse, seria morta… Se o deixasse, ele morria.

_O que faço?_

"Foge Sakura… " – A voz do chinês era seca e assemelhava-se a um quebrar de ramos. Dos olhos de Sakura brotaram lágrimas que lhe queimaram a face. Ao ouvir um soluço, Syaoran voltou-se subitamente para trás, revelando dois intensos olhos negros, que a fixavam esfomeadamente. Syaoran estava numa posição semelhante à de um lobo que rodeia a sua presa. Aterrorizada, Sakura não se mexeu, hipnotizada pela negritude dos olhos caninos do garoto. Ele aproximou-se dela, ainda com as mãos manchadas de sangue, e com os olhos negros e cegos. Com um esgar, esticou o seu braço para tocar no rosto de Sakura, de forma sinistra.

_Pára por favor… Kami, alguém que pare isto…_

Um sorriso distorcido brotou dos lábios gretados do garoto, revelando uma fileira de dentes afiados. O coração de Sakura doía bater com tanta força. Porque não tinha ela fugido? Porquê agora… Porquê morrer agora? Chorou com mais força ainda, pregada ao mesmo sítio. Ela gostava tanto dele. Amava-o e agora… Só queria que ele a matasse e todo aquele pesadelo macabro terminasse.

"Amo-te, amo-te, amo-te…" – Entre os seus soluços de terror, deixou escapar o último clamor. Fechou os olhos e esperou a estocada, previsível pelo braço esticado do garoto, completamente deformado.

Contudo, não sentiu nada. A medo, voltou a abrir os olhos. Li-kun encontrava-se dentro de uma esfera azulada e brilhante, que pairava à sua frente. Dentro dela, a transformação dava-se lenta e silenciosamente. A boca do garoto abria-se num grito descontrolado e ele batia com os braços e patas na esfera, que ia perdendo brilho.

Ignorando as dores e o medo, Sakura pôs se de pé e correu para a porta, pedindo mentalmente que ele não morresse. Os seus pés não lhe obedeciam e ela tropeçava. Quando chegou à porta, olhou novamente para trás, receando ver a enorme criatura a persegui-la novamente. Saiu aos tropeções e bateu a porta com estrondo. Ouvia ao longe a chuva a cair com força, mas nos seus ouvidos apenas ecoavam os gritos de desespero do garoto. Sentia-se fraca e horrível pelo alívio sentido ao fechar a porta.

Quando saiu finalmente do prédio, as gotas de água encharcaram-lhe a roupa emprestada e o corpo. Correu sem sentido, guiando-se pela sua intuição e sem se deixar ver por ninguém. A sua visão era turva pelas lágrimas que teimavam em saltar. Como é que ela podia ainda ter pena de si própria? Ela abandonara o único garoto que alguma vez a tratara com carinho e que a salvara…

Um trovão ecoou ao longe. Tentando afastar os gritos da sua cabeça, Sakura concentrou-se nos ruídos do exterior. A aspereza dos seus sapatos dentro das poças. As vigorosas bátegas de água por cima das casas. O silvar dos carros a passar por si. Viu a sua casa ao longe e correu uma vez mais para ela. A sua mente parecia agora tão vazia como o espaço que a rodeava. Saltou a cerca de sua casa e trepou à árvore, acedendo ao telhado e à janela do seu quarto, teimosamente empenada.

Num acto suicida, atirou-se para dentro do seu quarto, caindo com estrondo no meio dele. A cama estava algures à sua direita, mas isso não importava. Não sabia que dia da semana seria, nem onde estaria o pai ou o irmão. Sabia que o seu corpo doía, que não conseguia pensar, que Li-kun tinha ficado lá sozinho e que ela era…

Nem havia palavras para descrever o que ela era.

Sem mais forças para chorar, Sakura desfaleceu em cima do chão duro de madeira, como que morta.

***

Eriol era, definitivamente, o garoto mais sortudo que alguma vez pusera os pés neste mundo. Não só conseguira aldrabar suficientemente bem a sua actual namorada, fingindo sentimentos que não possuía, como tinha agora nos seus braços a única garota que amava verdadeiramente.

E, não só estava nos braços, como também na sua cama, perfeitamente aninhada em si. De facto, ela parecia um pequeno anjo, não fosse o sorriso travesso que lhe atravessava o rosto de tempos a tempos. O seu corpo estava tapado apenas pelo lençol branco, amassado de uma noite cheia de música e paixão. Eriol torceu o nariz ao pensar na noite naqueles termos. Sim, era verdade – tinha descoberto um lado sensível que ele pensara ter perdido quando decidira namorar com Rika. Tomoyo e Eriol tinham-se entregue um ao outro sem hesitar, como se toda a sua existência culminasse naquele momento.

Sem conseguir evitar, Eriol aconchegou Tomoyo nos braços, abraçando-a. Durante uma noite, não pensara na Rika nem sequer nos seus parentes. Tinha pertencido unicamente à garota de longos cabelos sedosos que repousava na sua cama.

O quarto estava escuro e os estores ainda corridos. Pelos buracos entrava uma luz pálida e ténue. Lá fora chovia torrencialmente. Ele sorriu, como um gato satisfeito. Prenda de Natal antecipada.

Com a sua mão esquerda, acariciou-lhe o cabelo, lentamente, sentindo o toque delicado de cada fio. Não sabia ao certo quem tinha começado. Não tinham sido palavras meigas nem um beijo doce. Não, pensou Eriol, sorrindo. Tudo tinha começado com uma Tomoyo ensonada acusando-o de ir estragar a vida dele (e a dela, por arrastamento) por um mero impulso hormonal. É claro que a sua declaração o magoara, mas isso não o impedira de ripostar de imediato, argumentando que ela é que se tinha divertido à sua conta durante todo aquele tempo. Em suma, fora uma fraca discussão para esconder um desejo comum. As suas bocas colaram-se avidamente assim que as palavras se esgotaram. Eriol nunca iria esquecer o olhar maravilhado de Tomoyo quando ele lhe murmura ao ouvido _Aishiteru_ e lhe percorria todo o corpo com as suas mãos. Nunca iria esquecer cada detalhe, cada olhar e cada lágrima deitada naquela noite.

"Amo-te Tomoyo…" – Suspirou. Em resposta, ouviu a garota angélica a inspirar fundo. Era perfeita. Por debaixo do lençol, vislumbrava-se toda a sua silhueta, magra e curvilínea. Toda ela era uma perfeita curva, que terminava num mar negro de caracóis.

Um toque irritante interrompeu os seus pensamentos. Ainda sem abrir os olhos, esticou a mão para o chão, ao lado da cama, e procurou a fonte do ruído. Ao seu lado sentiu Tomoyo a enfiar a cabeça para debaixo da almofada. Dorminhoca.

"Mochi-mochi…?" – Balbuciou, enquanto se tentava equilibrar na cama. Tomoyo enroscou-se novamente em cima do seu peito. Eriol teve de reprimir um suspiro quando sentiu a maciez do cabelo dela a acariciá-lo.

"Eriol-san…?" – Uma voz correcta e baixa fê-lo abrir imediatamente os olhos.

"Rika-san?"

Ouviu-se silêncio do outro lado.

"Ai. Estás bem…? Pareces-me um pouco –"

"Eu estou bem Rika… Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Eriol tentava desesperadamente encontrar um relógio por perto.

"Bem… Eu… Precisamos de falar." – A frase caiu num suspiro.

"Estamos a falar, Rika…" – O garoto tentou gracejar. Tomoyo abraçou-o com ambos os braços, numa atitude claramente possessiva. Para piorar a sua situação, não tinha qualquer lençol a tapar o seu corpo. Ele sentiu-se a corar.

"Eriol-san… Eu, acidentalmente, empurrei a minha avó pelas escadas abaixo."

O garoto ouviu claramente Tomoyo a disfarçar uma risada maldosa. Ele limitou-se a ficar de boca aberta, a fitar o tecto para não olhar para a silhueta provocante da garota de cabelos pretos.

"Tu… O quê?"

"Eu empurrei-a. Ela começou a dizer coisas horríveis e eu…" – Rika irrompeu em lágrimas. – "Eu empurrei-a e queria que tu dissesses que nada daquilo que ela disse é verdade…"

"Mas é claro que não é verdade Rika… Tu és uma garota correcta e delicada. A tua avó é que não passa de uma velha estúpida." – Gaguejou Eriol, sem tirar os olhos de Tomoyo. Pôde ouvir uma fungadela de Rika ao dizer estas palavras.

"Oh Eriol... Eu sou horrível!" – Rika soluçava de forma lastimável e ele não deixou de sentir pena da garota.

"Rika… Não és horrível, ela mereceu-o." – Ao ouvir isto, ela abafou o seu choro na almofada ou em algo parecido, porque Eriol deixou de ouvir o soluçar com nitidez. Sentindo as mãos de Tomoyo a brincarem com o seu corpo, decidiu terminar com a conversa. – "Mas… O que queres ao certo que eu diga?"

"Bem… Eu tive de chamar uma ambulância para ela, mas fui à esquadra porque também ela me agrediu…" – Inconscientemente, Eriol cerrou os punhos. De facto, já tinha ouvido bastantes histórias desagradáveis sobre a avó de Rika, mas nunca imaginara que ela pudesse ser tão monstruosa. Rika continuou: - "Ela está no hospital e já tentou convencer os meus pais que eu queria fugir de casa para ir ter com outro… Eles não acreditam mas… Precisam que tu confirmes que eu e tu realmente queremos o noivado."

O coração de Eriol caiu-lhe aos pés.

"Confirmar?" – As mãos de Tomoyo pararam, subitamente.

"Sim, por favor, apressa-te. Espero-te no parque…"

"Rika, ouve, espera!"

"Não posso Eriol, eu agora tenho de ir… Por favor despacha-te."

"Rika!"

Eriol ficou com o som do telefone desligado nos ouvidos. Era o acordar para um pesadelo.

"Droga!" – Mandou o celular ao chão. Tomoyo afastava-se dele, lentamente, deixando-se ficar de joelhos em cima da cama, coberta pelo lençol.

"E agora…?" – Perguntou ela.

Eriol mordeu a língua, tentando não ser brusco. O que raio teria dado na cabeça de Rika para espicaçar a avó daquela maneira? E confirmar um noivado…? Esfregou a cabeça, tentando pensar. Depois, sorriu.

"Tomoyo… Eu não vou confirmar nada." – Ele levantou-se da cama, procurando a sua roupa.

"E ela? Vais deixá-la sozinha?" – O tom de voz de Tomoyo era acusatório.

Pegando num cobertor caído no chão, Eriol fitou a garota.

"A história dela não bate certo garota… Por muito má que a avó dela seja, ela nunca, mas nunca iria fazer uma denúncia à polícia, nem nunca me pediria ajuda a mim…" – Voltou-se a sentar, confiante na sua teoria. – "Há um ano, corria o boato que ela e o Terada tinham um romance. Tudo isso acabou no momento em que ele deixou de ser professor dela e ela começou a namorar comigo… Por assim dizer, a reputação dela já tinha chegado aos ouvidos dos meus tios e eles, inicialmente, não queriam aceitar o noivado. Contudo, interessava-lhes a relação entre a minha família e a família Sasaki. Assim, puseram os boatos de lado e juntaram-nos. A Rika já não tem uma reputação assim tão limpa Tomoyo…"

Eriol estendeu a mão para acariciar os caracóis da morena.

"Então… Não faz sentido que ela te tenha pedido ajuda para limpar novamente o nome dela, sabendo que o noivado está em risco…" – Tomoyo falava lentamente, como se elaborasse um plano na sua cabeça. – "E teria vergonha, como é óbvio…"

Eriol pôs os seus óculos na ponta do nariz e sorriu para a sua amante.

"Como vês Tomoyo, nenhum de nós é completamente inocente… Mesmo que ela me dê uma justificação perfeitamente plausível, eu também tenho uma última palavra. Principalmente agora que se aproxima o meu 18º aniversário."

Tomoyo atirou os seus braços ao pescoço do garoto.

"Tomoyo, não faças isso, por favor."

"Porquê?"

"Bem… Estás completamente despida."

"E…?"

Ele revirou os olhos, enquanto controlava as suas mãos para não se apossarem daquele corpo delicado e sedutor.

"Eriol?"

"Nani…?"

"Também te amo."

***

Ela sempre odiara dias de chuva. Segundo os ensinamentos da mãe, os dias de chuva revelavam a tristeza dos deuses face às acções dos humanos. Se nos sentíssemos tristes num dia de chuva, era porque, certamente, tínhamos praticado uma má acção.

"Perdoe-me Kami porque pequei."

Ela fitava a janela do hospital com indiferença. Num dos andares de cima, jazia a sua avó, com um vigoroso colete que lhe apertava as costas, clamando e bradando que a sua neta não passava de uma…

Reprimiu uma nova lágrima que teimou em cair nas suas mãos brancas. O seu celular estava dentro de um dos seus bolsos das calças, ainda quente da chamada. Nada tinha corrido como previra: na esquadra tinham-se rido dela e de Terada, no hospital os pais haviam chorado de vergonha, ao ouvir os gritos da avó, Terada dissera que nem sequer a podia acompanhar ali porque isso só traria mais problemas… Cobardes, todos eles.

Não, ela não estava só triste. Tinha raiva de si própria – estava farta de ser um mero joguete nas mãos dos pais e tinha vontade atirar a avó pelas escadas do hospital. Passou por enfermeiras e médicos e saiu novamente. Tinha chorado no colo da mãe, implorando-lhe que acreditasse nela. Sentiu que ganhava, até que a avó ripostara e falara na mochila que ela transportava. O pai fora à procura da mochila, mas não a encontrara. Ficou no entanto desconfiado e recusava-se a falar com a filha. Vendo-se encurralada, Rika decidiu ligar a Eriol, mesmo que isso implicasse a sua renúncia à liberdade.

Enfim, qualquer porta se abriria e ela tão depressa fugiria do marido como dos pais…

***

Kami, ela realmente detestava o Japão. Sempre com aquele maldito ambiente húmido e quente – ela mal conseguia saber se tinha frio ou calor. Sentia-se desconfortável e enjoada.

Meilin estava deitada num dos telhados dos infinitos prédios de Tokyo. A chuva que caía refrescava a sua cara e amolecia-lhe o corpo dorido. Tohru encarregara-se de roubar o jantar por si. Ela dera a si própria um último momento de um vago prazer antes de proceder à intensa busca.

Assim que encontraram um prédio abandonado para pernoitarem e o desalojaram de todos os seus habitantes, tinham recebido uma visita. Um aviso, melhor dizendo. Tratava-se de um lobo criado por magia pura, que os atacara e relembrara da sua tarefa. A brincadeira dos anciãos havia custado a Meilin a sua perna direita, agora fraca. Ela garantira à criatura que no dia seguinte o encontrariam, mas que, naquele momento, ela não fazia ideia onde o primo pudesse estar. Era uma mentira tão mal feita que ela própria se arrependera de a ter dito. Ela sentira a aura do primo assim que pousara os seus pés no aeroporto. Não precisara de ter um compasso mágico ou de palavras misteriosas. Qualquer mãe identifica o pai do seu filho…

Sem se puder conter, levou a mão ao ventre. Custava a crer que, em tempos, uma criança estivesse a crescer ali dentro. Fechou os olhos, cerrando os lábios. Syaoran, para além de lhe levar o coração, levara também consigo o seu filho, morto.

"Meilin-san?" – A voz meiga de Tohru ecoou pelo ar húmido e cheio de gotículas. A chinesa limpou os olhos a uma das suas mangas e ergueu-se para ir de encontro ao homem. Algo no ar lhe dizia que ele havia surripado duas caixas inteirinhas de pizza…

Quando ela se deitou ao lado de Tohru, profundamente adormecido, ela jurou para si mesma que nunca mais se prenderia a nenhum homem.

Por alguma razão estranha soube que essa era uma promessa que ela nunca seria capaz de cumprir.

* * *

**N.A.:** Gomen, gomen, gomen! Peço desculpa a todos os que queriam continuar a ler a Maldição e espero que este capítulo não vos desiluda. Tive de interromper a escrita com os exames nacionais, a candidatura e tudo o resto... Gomenasai!

Estive a pensar em aumentar esta fic. Inicialmente tinha em mente terminá-la por volta do 14º ou 15º capítulo, mas estou seriamente a pensar em dar um outro rumo à história, tornando-a maior. O que acham?

Por último... Queria agradecer a todos os que deixaram reviews no último capítulo e que adicionaram a minha fic aos favoritos... O meu arigatou g-i-g-a-n-t-e para _Akenia Hiiragizawa, Akenia-dark, bells c. swn, Dianxuka, Katy100, Lady Luna Andrews, Lanah, Lucas B., MaryImaginary, Mikarim, Naianne Rabelo, patilion, Rahime22, Saky-Li, semi off, Tamarq, tatxianny, Thaissi, Vick.y Pirena, Yume no Yoru, Zia Black, FluorescentCooties  
_e_ ADriana Paiva_.


End file.
